


Kinktober 2020

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Against a Wall, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Balcony Sex, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Swap, Bondage, Collars, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drunken sex, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Enemas, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facial, First Time, Fisting, Genderbending, Genderbent Characters, Glory Hole, Hate-Fucking, Hickeys, Inflation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance, Licking, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Phone Sex, Piss-enema, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rape, Recording, Scarring/Marking, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sixty-nine, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Soul Sex, Stockings, Stripping, Submission, Swinging/Partner Swap, Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Titfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, collaring, cross-dressing, emeto, fangs, formal wear, handjobs, knifes, non-con, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: My first attempt at Kinktober!! Fandom: UndertaleList used:Kinktober List for 2020
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Bad Gays + Ink/Dream, Bad Gays Poly, Cross/Dream, Cross/Ink, Cross/Killer, Cross/Nightmare, Dream/Blue, Dream/Ink, Dream/Killer, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Dream/Nightmare/Dust/Killer, Dust/Dream - Relationship, Dust/Ink, Dust/Killer, Error/Ink, Ink/Nightmare/Blue, Killer/Dream/Cross/Nightmare, Killer/Nightmare, Nightmare/Horror/Killer/Dust/Dream/Ink, Red/Blue, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Swapcest, killer/outer
Comments: 249
Kudos: 380





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it sounds like. An overview of Kinks and Pairings used, will be updated as we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way xD  
> [NSFW Tumblr!](https://shadowsotherblog.tumblr.com/)

[Day 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65252434#workskin)  
Prompts: First Time | ~~Sadism/Masochism~~ | ~~Gags~~ | Baths  
Pairing: Blue x Dream  
Additional Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~2,7k

[Day 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65308531#workskin)  
Prompts: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | ~~Caging~~ | ~~Knotting~~  
Pairing: Nightmare x Cross [P+C]  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~1,8k

[Day 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65359525)  
Prompts: ~~Creampie~~ | ~~Nudes~~ | Hate-fucking | ~~Orgasm Denial~~  
Pairing: Nightmare x Dream  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, All the way through (kinda), No ecto, Sibling Incest, Tentacles  
Length in Words: ~2k

[Day 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65419672)  
Prompts: Blindfolds | ~~Face-sitting~~ | ~~Mommy/Daddy~~ | Fisting  
Pairing: Dust x Killer  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Watersports  
Length in Words: ~3k

[Day 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65482735)  
Prompts: ~~Asphyxiation~~ | Size Difference | (Semi-)Public Sex | Teasing  
Pairing: Swapcest Blue x Carrot  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Inflation, Cumflation  
Length in Words: ~1,8k

[Day 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65527525)  
Prompts: ~~Rimming~~ | ~~Lactation~~ | Dominance/Submission | ~~Mirrors~~  
Pairing: Nightmare/Horror/Dust/Killer (focusing slightly on KillerMare)  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~2.4k

[Day 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65587861)  
Prompts: Day 7: Fingering | ~~Whips~~ | Watersports | ~~Cunnilingus~~  
Pairing: Horror/Killer/Dust/Nightmare/Ink/Dream  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON  
Length in Words: ~2.6k

[Day 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65623789)  
Prompts: ~~Corset~~ | ~~Stalking~~ | Swinging/Partner Swap | Titfucking  
Pairing: Dreammare x Dustkiller  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~1.9k

[Day 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65672527)  
Prompts: ~~Knife Play~~ | ~~Hybrids~~ | Sleepy Sex | Begging  
Pairing: Killer x Outer  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~1k

[Day 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65727211)  
Prompts: ~~Lingerie~~ | Aphrodisiacs | ~~Wax Play~~ | ~~Scat~~  
Pairing: pre-incident Dream x Nightmare  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Sibling Incest  
Length in Words: ~1.7k

[Day 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65766529)  
Prompts: ~~Prostitution~~ | ~~Spanking~~ | Licking | Sex Toys  
Pairing: Ink solo (ft Broomie)  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~1.1k

[Day 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65822419)  
Prompts: ~~Vore~~ | Lapdance | Orgy | Drunken Sex  
Pairing: Bad Gays Poly  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, slightly dub-con-ish  
Length in Words: ~1.8k

[Day 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65873824)  
Prompts: ~~Seduction~~ | Handjobs | ~~Roleplay~~ | ~~Humiliation~~  
Pairing: Dream x Ink [P+C]  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~1.2

[Day 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65922145)  
Prompts: ~~Stranger Sex~~ | ~~Frottage~~ | Facial | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
Pairing: Star Sans Poly  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, drug use  
Length in Words: ~1.3k

[Day 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/65973106)  
Prompts: Masturbation | ~~Pet Play~~ | ~~Latex~~ | Dirty Talk  
Pairing: Undyne x Alphys  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Phone Sex  
Length in Words: ~700

[Day 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66018490)  
Prompts: Scissoring | ~~Impact Play~~ | Body Swap | ~~Macro/Micro~~  
Pairing: pre-incident Dreammare  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Sibling Incest  
Length in Words: ~1.3k

[Day 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66069481)  
Prompts: Tickling | Formal Wear | ~~Medical Play~~ | ~~Sex Demon~~  
Pairing: Dream x Nightmare  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Sibling Incest  
Length in Words: ~2k

[Day 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66119005)  
Prompts: ~~Mind Break~~ | ~~Hair-pulling~~ | Praise | Anal Sex  
Pairing: Dust x Dream  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Skeleton in Heat  
Length in Words: ~1.4k

[Day 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66171778/)  
Prompts: Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | ~~Master/Slave~~ | ~~Cuckolding~~  
Pairing: Cream  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~1.1k

[Day 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66219053)  
Prompts: ~~Human Furniture~~ | Stockings | Shower Sex | Emeto  
Pairing: Dust/Ink  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~1.1k

[Day 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66255919)  
Prompts: Sexting | ~~Cock-warming~~ | ~~Pegging~~ | Sixty-nine  
Pairing: Dream x Killer (+ Cross)  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: 1.3k

[Day 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66295387)  
Prompts: Recording | ~~Branding~~ | Threesome | ~~Feet~~  
Pairing: Ink x Nightmare x Blue  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, torture-elements, Knifes, blood, implied trauma  
Length in Words: ~2.9k

[Day 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66331327)  
Prompts: Cross-dressing | Stripping | Tentacles | ~~Piercings~~  
Pairing: Cross x Nightmare  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
Length in Words: ~1.3k

[Day 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66372196)  
Prompts: Massage | ~~Omorashi~~ | Collaring | ~~Food Play~~  
Pairing: Blue x Dream  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, possessive behaviour  
Length in Words: ~800

[Day 25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66410980)  
Prompts: Against a Wall | Biting | Bondage | ~~Age Play~~  
Pairing: Cross x Ink  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, dub-con  
Length in Words: ~1.4k

[Day 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66453929)  
Prompts: Swallowing | Genderbending | ~~Uniforms~~ | ~~Fucking Machine~~  
Pairing: Fem!Error x Ink  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, completely out of character hahaha  
Length in Words: ~800

[Day 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66506509)  
Prompts: Inflation | ~~Phone Sex~~ | ~~Groping~~ | Deep-throating  
Pairing: Red x Blue  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-/DUB-CON  
Length in Words: ~800

[Day 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66554389)  
Prompts: ~~Shibari~~ | ~~Scratching~~ | ~~Xenophilia~~ | Overstimulation  
Pairing: Cross x Dream  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Soul-sex, Apples, Fangs, Biting  
Length in Words: ~1.3k

[Day 29](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66601453)  
Prompts: Glory Hole | ~~Worshipping~~ | ~~Dry Humping~~ | ~~Sensory Deprivation~~  
Pairing: Dream x random villagers  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON  
Length in Words: ~1.4k

[Day 30](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66650305)  
Prompts: Aftercare | ~~Role Reversal~~ | ~~Leather~~ | Enemas  
Pairing: KillerCreamMare  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Watersports, Orgasm Control, Sibling Incest, Tentacles  
Length in Words: ~1.6k

[Day 31](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746783/chapters/66703399)  
Prompts: Anything you want!   
Pairing: Dreammare  
Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, Oviposition, Possessive behaviour, implied drug-use, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Praise, scarring/marking, Knifes, Inflation  
Length in Words:~1.8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked any chapter, even just a "<3" or a "Hi" is enough!  
> Thank you!


	2. Day 1: Blue/Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: First Time | ~~Sadism/Masochism~~ | ~~Gags~~ | Baths   
> Pairing: Blue x Dream  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~2.7k
> 
> Dream and Blue and their awkward first time, prove read by a pretty ill Shadow who is sorry for any mistakes.

Rain was pouring down outside, hitting hard against the windows of a house deep in the forest of a long forgotten AU. The loud sound of the rain and the occasional lightning followed by thunder was only interrupted by the splashing sounds of water as Dream and Blue entered the bathtub.

“You were right”, Dream sighed, leaning against Blue who got in behind him, “a warm bath really was a good idea.”

“Well, yeah”, Blue smiled, “I was also right telling you it would rain today and you should have listened to me.”

“I had things to do, though!”, Dream protested.

“I know”, Blue hummed, caressing his lovers bare bones.

They spend some time like this, just listening to the storm raging outside, while warming up a little inside. Dream closed his eyes and let himself melt into Blue completely while the latter let his hands travel across Dream's body with an unbelievable gentleness. Looking at him like this, Blue remembered something he was all too eager to try and so he let his hands travel just a little further down.

“Hah, B-blue?”, the guardian shrieked surprised. “What.. are you doing?”

Blue smirked a little. He would have never believed himself able to get that kind of reaction from the year-old guardian of positivity himself. Not that easily at least, seeing as he had only put his hand near the other's pelvis.

“There's something.. I'd like to try”, he said simply. “You know how I used to read dating books back in my AU?”

“Hmm? Yeah, you mentioned it once. But, why'd you bring that up now?”, Dream asked. They didn't talk about Blue's original AU a lot, not after the incident. Usually, whenever they went back to that subject, it was something really important, so it really surprised Dream that Blue was talking about dating books out of all things.

“Well, we've been dating for quite a while now, right?”

“We.. yes, but what makes it so important right now?”, Dream mumbled. 

“So, this book”, Blue explained sheepishly, “It talked about things couples do, a way of bonding with a partner you feel deeply for.”

“And you would like to try it with me?”

“Only if you want to..”

“Of course I do!”, Dream smiled and wrapped his hands around Blue's neck, pulling himself up to kiss his lover's cheek. “I mean, our bond is strong already, but if it can get even stronger..”

“Good”, Blue sighed. “Because I need you to tell me if you're uncomfortable. Just.. know we can stop anytime, okay?”

“Sure”, Dream nodded. “Just, tell me what to do! You're the one who read the book, after all!”

“Well.. first, let's start with.. kissing?”, Blue said a little hesitant.

“Okay”, Dream gave him a reassuring smile.

Blue pulled Dream's head around, holding him in place with one hand, while the other slowly moved closer to his pelvis. The second his fingers reached that sensitive area Dream gasped, most likely out of surprise and Blue used that moment to shove his tongue into Dream's mouth. Dream made a questioning sound before he decided to form a tongue of his own. This was what he was supposed to do, right?

Guided by Blue, they moved their tongues along each other. It started out as shy touches but soon turned into a dance, starting out slow and growing more passionate with time. Dream felt his face heat up and suddenly it was too hot in the water that felt like a soothing warm touch to his bones only minutes ago. It didn't help that Blue was still running his fingers along Dream's pelvis. His magic was going directions he didn't even think it could go.

They broke the kiss and, gasping for air he didn't need, Dream started to ask: “I-I'm feeling weird, is this supposed to- aaaah!”

Dream screamed in something that could only be described as surprised pleasure as his magic suddenly formed into.. something, down between his legs.

“Uuuhm”, Blue seemed a little surprised, looking down at Dream. “Are you.. actually a girl? I didn't know..”

“N-no, I'm pretty sure I'm a boy?”, Dream stuttered. “Why do you ask all of a sudden? I-is this wrong? Was it supposed to happen different? O-or not at all?”

“No, actually.. this is exactly how it was described in the book. Just.. they said this is what a woman's.. part would look like.”

“Should I.. try to.. change it, maybe? Though, I don't know how I did this in the first place.”

“No, I think we can work with this”, Blue smiled, thinking back to all the things he read before. He started by pressing his fingers into the soft flesh that got formed by Dream's magic.

Dream squirmed and moaned beneath him, not sure what to do. Blue pressed a finger into the hole between Dream's legs, making Dream gasp before he leaned back on to Blue, stuttering moans.

“Does it hurt?”, Blue asked concerned. “How does it feel?”

“I-it doesn't hurt”, Dream pressed out between moans. “I-it's weird, but- hnnn – it actually feels quite nice.”

Blue just nodded in understanding and continued to press a second finger in, using his other hand to rub Dream's clit.

Dream surprised both of them as his body moved without his order, rocking down to press Blue's fingers deeper into him.

Blue took this as a sign and started moving the two fingers he had inside Dream in a scissoring motion, allowing some of the bathwater to flow into him.

Dream was turned into a moaning mess faster than he would've liked to, but he wouldn't let himself be the only one drowning in pleasure. “Is there.. anything.. I can do.. for you?”, he asked, looking up at Blue through half-lidded eyes.

“Well”, Blue hummed in thought, “we could see if I can get my magic to form something as well?”

Dream whined as Blue removed his fingers from his vagina, but still chimed: “Okay, what do I do?”, all too eager.

“S-stimulate my pelvic bones maybe?”, Blue suggested a little embarrassed. “Like, what I did with yours?”

Dream nodded and moved so he lay next to Blue and no longer on him, then guided one hand down to Blue's pelvis.

It was a sensation far beyond anything Blue had imagined it to be and he could feel his magic move down to his pelvis almost immediately. He was so focused on his lower region, he barely even realised that Dream initiated a kiss. But as soon as he did, he kissed back, gladly opening his mouth when Dream's tongue tenderly asked for entrance. Their kiss grew heated rather quick, both of them slowly learning what to do to make it feel best.

“Ah”, Dream looked down in surprise as he felt something new in his hand. “Oh, so this is yours?”

“Seems like it”, Blue nodded.

“So, what do I do now?”

“You could try.. just touching it for now?”

“Okay, tell me if I should do something different”, Dream nodded. He started slowly moving his fingers up and down Blue's penis, rubbing them over the slit for a moment before going back to the whole length.

“R-rub a little faster?”, Blue suggested. “A-and maybe use all of your hand?”

“Does it feel good?”, Dream asked, doing as he was told.

“Hmmm, yes”, Blue moaned.

“Then I'm glad”, Dream sighed and kissed Blue again.

Blue smiled into the kiss and moved his hand down between Dream's legs to start touching him again as well, still trying to spread him a little further.

As soon as he could fit four fingers in he broke their kiss to ask: “Are you ready for the main part?”

“There's even more to do?”, Dream asked surprised.

“We haven't even gone through half of the possibilities, but that's okay, I don't know if we are ready for that yet. But there is one more thing I would like to try, so are you ready?”

Dream nodded. “Yes, lead me on.”

“Okay, so.. you have to sit down on my..”, Blue gestured to his penis.

“S-sit down on it? Are you sure it will fit?”

“I'll help you, but if it hurts, we can stop immediately”, Blue reassured him.

“Okay”, Dream nodded and moved so he was hovering above Blue, “I do trust you. Let's make this worth our while.”

Blue nodded once, then held his penis up and told Dream to move down slowly. As soon as the tip went in he started rubbing Dream's clit to help ease the pain he probably felt, letting Dream move at his own pace.

Dream moved down, little by little, stopping whenever the pain got too bad. It must've been minutes, though neither of them could've told so afterwards. The room grew silent once again, safe for the thunderstorm that still raged outside, the soft splashes of the water from the bathtub and the ragged pants of two skeletons making love in the shades of a forgotten AU.

Once Dream finally sat down flat on Blue's stomach both of them let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

“A-are you okay?”, Blue breathed, looking up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I'm fine”, Dream smiled. “Now that I made it, it isn't so bad.”

“Look, it's almost like our colours mix right there”, Blue said and touched Dream's stomach, his ecto shimmering almost green where they were connected.

“Hmmm”, Dream moaned at Blue's touch.

“Oh, sorry”, Blue withdrew his hand, “does it hurt?”

“N-no”, Dream mumbled. Then he blushed bright yellow, embarrassed of what he would say next. “A-actually, that felt really good, so.. could you.. press your hand against it again?”

“L-like this?”, Blue asked, hesitantly laying his hand against Dream's stomach again.

“Y-yeah”, Dream moaned. “You can put a little more pressure on it.”

Blue did as Dream asked, pressing down just a little harder and earned a loud moan from his lover.

“You seem to enjoy it a lot already”, Blue laughed.

Dream tried to say something, but all that he managed were some incoherent moans, so he just nodded.

“Okay, but maybe you could try to.. move a little?”

“M-move?”, Dream asked, panting. “L-like ..how?”

“Uuhm, up and down? Only as much as you want though.”

“Up and down? But.. won't the water spill if I move? Are you sure this should be done in a bathtub?”

“Uuuhm”, now it was Blue's turn to blush brightly. “I-it wasn't.. explicitly stated where it was supposed to be done? But, I'm sure it'll be fine! Just, start slow and.. we'll see, okay?”

“O-okay”, Dream gave in. “Y-you can.. uhm.. k-keep your hand there.”

Blue complied and Dream started moving. Unsure at first, hands searching for something to grip onto, to hold himself so he could move his hips a little easier. He settled on the rim of the bathtub, pushing himself up just about as much as he was sure he could handle, then slowly sinking down again. It felt.. weird, and yet, Blue's hand on his stomach got him stimulated in all the right places. He raised his hips again, letting himself sink down a little faster now, slowly growing in to a rhythm, splashing just a bit of water out of the tub.

But, once he found a rhythm that was satisfying for both him and Blue, he quickly noticed his energy draining, not used to the unknown motion. Luckily, Blue caught on to it, steadying him with his own hands on Dream's hips, helping him move. It wasn't enough though.

“Hmmm, m-more”, Dream moaned. “I can't.. move fast enough on my own, Blue.”

Blue smirked and wordlessly moved both of them to the other end of the bathtub, changing their positions so that Dream was below him. “Let me help you then”, he hummed seductively and picked up a pace that had Dream screaming in pleasure - and water splashing all over the ground. But neither of them really cared about the mess they were making at that moment, all they could focus on were each other, their intertwined bodies and the indescribable pleasure, something they had never felt before. And it grew hot, oh so hot. And suddenly the bathwater that turned cold some time ago was a welcome sensation against their burning bones.

Blue kept thrusting in and out of Dream, the colour of their connected parts prove of the bond they wanted to manifest. And Dream moaned without inhibitions, having no need to keep his voice down in an empty AU. His hands found their way to Blue's shoulders at some point and he gripped down on them with a force only a good archer could muster. And yet, he barely realise what he did, too lost in a pleasure he never believed could exist, unaware of any of his surroundings, safe for Blue, constantly pounding inside of him, hitting all the right places, time and time again.

“Blue!”, Dream screamed suddenly. “I-I don't know what's happening, but m-my magic feels all weird.”

“That's good”, Blue panted. “It's supposed to happen. You'll feel great, I'm sure of it.”

Dream believed him, what else was he supposed to do? Blue had been right about it feeling good for all the other things they had done before, after all.

And so, seconds later, he came, screaming Blue's name over the sound of thunder crashing outside. And Blue pulled out, leaving him empty yet satisfied, and Dream realised..

“Blue?”

“Hm?”

“Did you.. you didn't.. uhm.. your magic?”, Dream stuttered, not sure how to phrase an act he had no word for. 

“Oh, yeah.. I can.. uh.. handle myself”, Blue laughed it off. 

“N-no, let me help you.. if I can?” 

“Uuhm, then.. if you really want to”, Blue sat up on his knees and took his penis in his hand. “You could.. take it in your mouth and.. use your tongue on it?” 

Dream nodded and opened his mouth to take Blue in. He started licking up and down with his tongue.

“If thif ogay?”, he asked.

The way Dream said that, trying to talk around Blue's penis in his mouth made Blue chuckle. “You shouldn't talk like that”, he laughed. “Well, you could maybe move your head a little, see how far you can take it, but don't pressure yourself, okay?”

Dream tried to nod, but all it did was move Blue's penis against the walls of his throat which got him a choked laugh and a slight moan from Blue. So he decided to move his head a little, taking Blue in just a little further. He wasn't skilled - how should he, given this was his first time - but neither was Blue, so he barely noticed Dream may have done better. To him, it felt good enough and that was all that mattered.

It didn't take too long before he pulled out of Dream's mouth again and spilled his blue magic in to the remaining water of the bathtub.

“That was good”, he sighed.

“I'd love to say I agree”, Dream started, “but I also want to tell you, I said the bath won't be the best idea. Just look at the mess we made!” He pointed out to the floor of their bathroom, now having giant puddles all over it.

“Hmmm”, Blue hummed. “We can wipe that up later. For now, we should refill the tub with some warm water and get cleaned, don't you think?”

As much as Dream hated looking at the mess, he felt himself getting a little exhausted and, looking down on himself, he was dirtier than before. So maybe, just maybe, listening to Blue's idea for one last time today wasn't that bad of an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought, please and thank you! :3


	3. Day 2: Cross x passive!Nightmare [P+C]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | ~~Caging~~ | ~~Knotting~~   
> Pairing: uncorrupted!Nightmare x Cross [P+C]  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~1,8k
> 
> These Cross and Nightmare are from my recent longfic [Of Princes and Castles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671858/chapters/56826841).  
> You aren't required to know anything about that fic since this is basically just porn xD Most important is that both of them are princes, but even that is only a sidenote in this one.

"What a beautiful day", Nightmare said as Cross joined him on the balcony. 

"It's getting warmer again", Cross agreed. "Trees and fields are regaining their green." 

"Nature truly is beautiful."

"So are you", Cross smiled and kissed Nightmare. 

Nightmare didn't even try to hide his blush as he returned the kiss. 

"Is spring getting you all romantic?", he laughed, still looking out over the fields. 

"Well, maybe?", Cross chuckled, hugging his lover from behind. "But that's just what you like about me, isn't it?"

Nightmare turned around to finally face the man he was happily married to. "You know it is", he hummed and Cross could just feel the love emanating from those words.

"I love you", Cross whispered and kissed Nightmare again, wrapping his hands around the smaller one's waist. 

Nightmare hummed and gladly returned the kiss, bringing his arms up to hug them around Cross' shoulders. 

What started out as simple kisses quickly became more than that as Cross formed his tongue and softly licked over Nightmare's mouth, asking for entrance. Nightmare let out a surprised sound at first, not expecting Cross to be that bold while they were out of their rooms, but then smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth for him. Both of them moaned into the kiss as soon as their tongues touched and started their passionate dance. 

Still kissing Nightmare, Cross took a step forward, shoving the smaller closer to the handrail of the balcony in the process. Nightmare gasped in surprise as his lower back hit the hard material of the handrail, but he rarely had time to process his position before Cross moved one of his hands under his legs to lift him up onto the rail. 

"Wha- C-cross!?", Nightmare exclaimed a little anxious. 

"Look, we're the same height now", Cross smiled sheepishly. 

"Y-you're crazy. This is dangerous! What if I fall?" 

"Don't you trust me at all? ", Cross asked, feigning hurt. 

"W-will you hold me? Like, will you actually manage? Am I not-", Nightmare started to ramble. 

"Night", Cross hushed. "I carried you so many times, do you really still believe you're too heavy for me?" 

"I.. oh, right, you did..", Nightmare chuckled at the realization. "Sorry, I don't know, I guess I was somewhere else again for a second", he shook his head. "I do trust you. And.. it's actually not so bad, up here." 

"Good to hear that", Cross smiled. "Now then, let's continue where we left off!" 

Nightmare smiled and hummed in agreement, then leaned in and started kissing Cross again. He rested his arms on Cross' shoulders, fully trusting the other to hold him. 

Cross helped Nightmare to stabilize his position by resting a hand on his back while positioning himself between Nightmare's legs. He used his other hand to rub small circles on Nightmare's back. It didn't stay there for long though, slowly travelling down Nightmare's body. 

Nightmare broke the kiss as soon as he felt a hand on his pelvis. One hand covering his blush, he said: "C-cross..." 

"What is it?", Cross smiled knowingly. 

"W-we can't do that here." 

"Oh, really now?", Cross' smile didn't fade as he pressed his hand down into the faint purple glow that shone through Nightmare's pants. "Your magic seems to view this a little different." 

"You know I can't control it!", Nightmare exclaimed defensively. "I-it's also not like I don't want to.. do it with you, but.. why here? What if someone sees us? Or h-hears us?" 

"You'll just have to keep your voice down then", Cross whispered seductively. Nightmare couldn't help it, his magic taking form right then and there. 

"That's not fair", he whined. "Cross, let us go in."   
"Not a chance, you're just way too cute right now", Cross smiled and opened Nightmare's pants. He then guided Nightmare's hands around his neck and told him to hold tight. As soon as he felt Nightmare's grip tighten, he lifted the smaller for just long enough to strip him off his pants, then lowered him back onto the handrail. 

"And now, relax a little. Just forget where we are and focus only on me", Cross whispered. 

"How am I supposed to forget where we are when I'm sitting on the h-haaaa-nnhhm!" Whatever Nightmare was trying to say ended in a moan and him covering his mouth in an attempt to suppress it. 

Cross, who had licked his fingers and carefully placed one inside his lover while he was talking, just chuckled. "See", he said, "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" He started kissing Nightmare again, taking his focus from everything that was going on around them and directing it at himself while he began to gently spread Nightmare's entrance. 

Nightmare moaned into the kiss and unconsciously spread his legs a little farther as Cross added a second finger. Cross just chuckled and broke the kiss to start placing kisses all over Nightmare's collarbone while his second hand slipped under Nightmare's shirt to caress his back. 

Cross started licking and sucking on an especially sensitive spot on Nightmare's neck and Nightmare had to bite down on his hand to keep his moans in. "C-cross", he whined. "If you keep going, I won't be able to cover that with my collar tomorrow!" 

"So, what about it?", Cross asked. "Most people already know you belong to me, sure. But with all the things that happened in the past..." _..I suddenly felt the urge to claim you as mine._ "I want them to see it, Night!" 

He added two more fingers into Nightmare's entrance and sucked on the already sore spot on the other's neck even harder, making sure it would bruise. Nightmare moaned into his own hand, tears starting to rise to his eyes, from pain and pleasure alike. He never knew Cross could get this.. possessive. 

Cross pressed a gentle kiss to the now burning bruise on Nightmare's neck, then removed the fingers from inside, making Nightmare whine at the loss of contact. Cross didn't keep him waiting for long though, immediately using the now free hand to remove his erection from the confines of his pants and slowly guiding it inside of Nightmare. 

Nightmare tightened his grip on Cross' shoulder, caught between pleasure and the task of keeping his voice low. Despite his efforts, a soft moan escaped him once Cross' penis was fully inside him. Cross hummed softly and took a moment to appreciate the way Nightmare looked, completely lost in pleasure despite his earlier complaints about their location. He then moved both his hands down to Nightmare's hips, gripping him a little tighter so he wouldn't fall and started moving, rocking his own hips back and forth. 

Overwhelmed by the stimulation and completely forgetting where they were Nightmare let his head fall backwards and, with no hand there to keep his back in place, it caused him to halfway lean over the balcony. Cross just smiled and wondered how long it would take his lover to realize the position he was in. 

He was surprised, however, when the first thing he heard from Nightmare was: "Cross, my crown! My crown is slipping!" 

Eyes wide open Nightmare used both his hands to hold his crown, moving it off his head and holding it in front of him. Once the small metal object was safe, his eyes finally turned to look at what was below him. Which.. was a whole lot of nothing to hold him. It surprised both him and Cross as a loud moan escaped Nightmare's throat. Both his hands - still holding the crown - flew up to cover his mouth in an instant. 

"You're really into this, aren't you?", Cross chuckled a little surprised. "You like the thought of nothing below you? Feeling like your floating while we do it?" 

"S-shut u-aaaaap-hmmm", Nightmare moaned, quickly covering his mouth again. 

That was a yes, if Cross ever heard one. And also.. "Your body is giving me all the answers I need", Cross cooed. Humming a moan of his own, he sped up his movements earning a lot of cute, suppressed sounds from Nightmare. 

Nightmare was clutching his crown with one hand while he tried his best to cover his mouth with the other. And yet, saliva was leaking out between his fingers - which he had to bite down on, to keep his voice controlled - and soft moans escaped him every now and then. 

"C-cross", Nightmare moaned. 

"What is it, Night?" 

"Cross, I-iiii'm c-clos-aaahnnng", Nightmare tried to talk between moans. 

"Really?", Cross breathed surprised. "Hmm, that was quick. Well, let me help you then!" 

Cross just slightly changed his angle, suddenly hitting a spot that made Nightmare see stars. It didn't take long and Nightmare came, biting down on his crown in a feeble attempt to stave off his screams. 

Cross worked him through his high before he pulled out. He placed his hand on Nightmare's back again and pulled the smaller off the handrail, setting his feet down on the ground again. He then turned Nightmare around so that his back was facing Cross. 

"H-huh?", Nightmare breathed, caught in confusion, not quite realizing what was going on.   
"Sorry Night", Cross whispered behind him, "but I didn't cum yet, so you'll have to bear with me for a while longer." 

Cross took the crown from Nightmare's hands and placed it back on his head, then moved his erection back to Nightmare's entrance. 

Nightmare yelped as he felt Cross push back into him. He was slowly regaining his focus and suddenly it felt like his legs couldn't hold him anymore. At that moment he was glad he had the balcony's handrail, gripping down on it tight and biting down on his arm to drown his moans. 

Quickly, one of Cross' hands was back under his shirt, now ghosting over his ribs, while the other one stroked over the still burning mark his mouth left on Nightmare's neck. A soft whimper escaped Nightmare and tears rose to his eyes. 

"S-shit, Night!", Cross called out concerned as he noticed it. "I'm sorry, I-" 

"I-it's okay", Nightmare said, raising his head. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just... just don't touch it, alright? And now, finish what you've started!" 

"Yeah, okay", Cross nodded and removed his hand from the bruise to take Nightmare's head and turned it so they were face to face. 

Cross kissed Nightmare, long, deep and loving. He broke the kiss as he felt his movements grow sloppy. He leaned his head down on Nightmare's shoulder breathing in the scent of his lover as he came. After he finished he took a few deep breaths before he finally pulled out of Nightmare and turned him around, hugging him. 

Without anything to hold onto, Nightmare's legs gave in and he collapsed into the arms of his boyfriend. 

"We should go back in", Cross said. 

"You'll have to carry me now", Nightmare mumbled, too exhausted to bother with speaking any louder. He didn't have to, anyway as Cross dressed him back in his pants and picked him up, walking off the balcony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me something~


	4. Day 3: Dreammare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Creampie~~ | ~~Nudes~~ | Hate-fucking | ~~Orgasm Denial~~  
>  Pairing: Nightmare x Dream  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, All the way through (kinda), No ecto, Sibling Incest, Tentacles  
> Length in Words: ~2k
> 
> A lovely brother-reunion, am I right?

A tentacle wrapped around his neck, one pinning his hands above his head, one holding his legs in place. That's how Dream found himself, his brother looming over him. 

“Hello, _brother_ ”, Nightmare spat.

“Night..”, Dream said sadly. “We don't have to fight.” The fight was over, he knew that much, the tentacles wrapped around his body were the best prove he had. But, he didn't mean _this_ fight. What he was referring to was their constant struggle against each other.

“We don't have to fight, huh?”, Nightmare huffed. “Look at yourself! Do you really think you're in any position to say that right now? You already lost!”

“That's not what I mean and you know it!”, Dream tried to tell him. “We could try to talk it out, Night! Please, if you would just listen-”

“There's nothing to talk about anymore!”, Nightmare screamed and forcefully slammed Dream's body into the next tree. “I don't need to listen to the sorry excuse of a brother you are! I don't need to listen to anyone, especially not to someone as weak as you. Just look at yourself”, he sneered, walking towards Dream. “Bound and completely at my non-existent mercy.”

Dream shuddered and looked down. They had played this game one too many times already. And yet, something seemed different this time.

“I hate you, you know that?”, Nightmare hissed. “Playing the perfect little angel, not caring for the mess you leave in your wake. Did you ever turn around, to look at what you left behind?”

Dream did, it was the only thing he _could_ do, lately, unable to look forward. Dream was stuck in the past, debating all the options he could've had. Nightmare's words stung, cut deeper than any knife could, but Dream let them wash over him. He would drown in the wave of them if necessary, if it made his brother happy.

“No answer, hmm? Thought so.” Nightmare walked even closer, stopped just in arms reach, looking Dream up and down. His eyes stopped at the cape Dream wore, the one they made out of the tree's banner, back when the days where still calm. “Still wearing that old rag, huh? Maybe I should've torn it up completely during our last encounter. But then again, you are stupid enough to try and sew the tiniest pieces together. So, what if I just”, he moved his hand towards the brooch keeping it together, “take it?”

“No!”, Dream cried. “Anything but that, please!”

“Stupidly clinging to a thing like that..”, Nightmare took a deep breath. “Anything you say, hmm? Well, maybe I can leave you your stupid cape, just for today. But the price is high, I hope you're ready to pay, _brother_.”

“I am”, Dream sighed. No matter what Nightmare would do, Dream would let him. Dream had let him down more than once, so who was he to deny his brother his little games? He could hurt him with his words, his hands, anything, Dream would gladly take all of it. He knew it wouldn't mend their broken bond, but if it helped his brother feel slightly better, even just for the moment, he would let him. Especially if it meant saving his most important memento.

“Let's take something else then”, Nightmare almost sang as he opened the belt on Dream's tunic, releasing his arms just long enough to slip it over them, the yellow material falling to the ground. While Dream's eyes longingly followed it down to the ground, he noticed Nightmare's eyes lingering elsewhere.

“Beautiful, pristine, flawless, ivory”, he mumbled, staring at Dream's ribcage. “Wouldn't it be a shame if someone broke it? What do you think, Dream?”

Dream didn't answer, unsure if this was part of the game and if his answer would even change whatever thought was seated deep in Nightmare's mind already.

“No answer? You must be thinking horrible of me, drear brother”, Nightmare said, and he sounded almost hurt. “Of course, I wouldn't do something like that. I know just too well how much broken bones hurt. But you wouldn't know that, you never saw them. All the cracks I received, firmly tucked away and hidden from your innocent eyes. No, you shall remain untainted - to the eye at least”, he chuckled, gripping the hem of Dream's pants and tearing them down in one swift motion. “I've got better plans.”

Right after Nightmare stopped talking he slammed Dream face first to the ground, too fast for the latter to even realize what was going on. As soon as Dream regained his breath he was shocked to find the tentacle around his neck gone and even more terrified to notice it was moved down to the other one around his legs to spread them apart.

“You're quite a view like this”, Nightmare hummed, using his remaining tentacle to lift Dream's lower body into a kneeling position. From there he let it move over the positive guardian's pelvis bones before letting it enter the hole between Dream's legs.

Dream cried out in painful surprise, his hands fighting against the tentacle holding them bound, his whole body screaming for him to get away as the tentacle inside of him fought it's way deeper in.  
“Come on”, Nightmare sneered. “It's just a tentacle, your bones should be wide enough to take it without a problem.”

“Why?”, Dream cried.

“Why what?”, Nightmare asked, voice as innocent as he could muster.

“Why?”, Dream sobbed again, tears rising to his eyes. “Why do this? What do you gain from it?”

“Isn't it obvious?”, Nightmare smiled, even though Dream couldn't see it. “What do they say? A trouble shared is a trouble halved.” Nightmare moved his tentacle almost completely out of Dream, only to slam it back in with more force than necessary, making Dream cry out in pain again. “I just wanted you to feel part of my pain, _Daydream_ ”, he spat the old nickname. “Isn't that what you always wanted as well?”, Nightmare asked, still thrusting his tentacle back and forth inside of Dream, going just a little deeper with each thrust. It started reaching into his ribcage by now. “To get to know the pain I felt and take part of it? Don't you want to be a good brother?”

Nightmare knew how to guilt-trip Dream, knew exactly where to hit to make it hurt, reopening old wounds that never quite healed. “I do!”, Dream cried and the tears finally fell, running down his face in a faint yellow glow. “I always wanted you to share your pain with me. I always wanted to be a brother you could trust. I always-”, Dream's blabbering grew inaudible as he started sobbing uncontrollably.

“Then, aren't you happy right now?”, Nightmare asked and walked around to squat down in front of Dream. He took Dream's head into his hand, wiping away a tear and softly said: “We're closer than we've been the past few centuries.”

Something about his touch was so gently, almost loving, that Dream couldn't help himself. “Yes”, he sobbed. “Yes, I am happy, brother.” But, was he? He didn't know.

“See, you can be a good brother”, Nightmare smiled. 

Right after Nightmare said that, Dream screamed out in shock. The tentacle inside his ribcage reached up to his soul now, slowly slithering around, tracing the shape of Dream's ribs. Nightmare could've taken it, right then and there.

“We wouldn't want the fun to end already now, would we?”, Nightmare cooed instead and his tentacle moved away from Dream's soul again.

Dream sighed in relief, knowing his soul save for now. But only moments later he cried out again as he felt the tentacle poke against his topmost rib, trying to leave his body through the gap next to it.  
“Good work”, Nightmare smiled as the tentacle went through and ended up swirling freely in front of Dream's face.

“H-how?”, Dream gasped in exhausted surprise.

“Oh, these things are pretty flexible”, Nightmare laughed and his smile grew darker again. “Why don't we add another one?”

“W-what?”, Dream shrieked. “N-no, please, no, you're gonna break me!”

“Oh Dream”, Nightmare chuckled and it felt as cold and sharp as ice, all the kindness of his voice gone in an instant. “Whoever said this would be nice for you? I trust we won't need this anymore?”, he said, removing the tentacle around Dream's hands to guide it down to where the other entered his body. “I wouldn't recommend you do anything reckless while they are inside of you.” 

The only answer he got from Dream were pained sobs as the second tentacle entered him, a new wave of tears streaming down his face in rivers.

"Hurts, huh?”, Nightmare whispered menacingly. “Well, that's nothing against the pain I felt when the villagers hit me, kicked me, broke my bones, raped me and laughed in my face all the while telling me how much better of a person you were!", he shouted, thrusting deeper into Dream with every word. "And now look at their perfect little guardian, getting wrecked by my tentacles, screaming, squirming, pleading and crying just like I did. But you're happy right? Because I'm finally sharing my pain with you", his voice, harsh like a whip only seconds ago, softened to a mellow tone again as Nightmare spoke the last two sentences. 

Dream was too exhausted and in too much pain to trust his voice, but he knew he needed to answer his brother and so he just nodded.

“Very well”, Nightmare cooed, caressing Dream's head. “And now”, he opened his pants to reveal his penis, “be a good boy and open your mouth for me.”

Dream hesitated just a moment too long, looking up at Nightmare, pleading with tears in his eyes, so Nightmare first shoved his fingers, then his penis into Dream's mouth.

“Bite me and I'll stuff you so full you're really going to break!”, he hissed. “And now suck it!”  
Dream gripped as much dirt in his hands as he could fit in hope to have _some_ hold, then started moving his head and running his tongue along Nightmare's length with all the strength he still had left. Every bone in his body hurt from the two tentacles still relentlessly thrusting in and out of him, rubbing against each other and slithering around in his ribcage. He was sure he'd collapse if this kept going any longer and yet, he no longer had the energy to move even if he wouldn't be held in place by Nightmare's tentacles. So he just concentrated on Nightmare's penis inside of his mouth and the movements of his own head and tongue, trying to ignore all else and praying that Nightmare would leave him alone once he finished.

Dream had lost his sense of time completely by the time Nightmare grabbed his head, holding him in place with both hands and thrusting deeper into his artificial throat than Dream would have ever thought possible. And suddenly he was glad that all of Nightmare's tentacles were occupied elsewhere so none could wrap around his throat as the burning sensation grew into an unbearable ache. And without warning, Nightmare came deep into his throat, spilling a mix of hot magic and the same tar-like substance that covered his body. 

“You did well today, Dream”, Nightmare hummed, caressing Dream's cheeks as he pulled everything out of him. But Dream barely even heard him anymore, slowly falling unconscious. “Maybe we should repeat this little game some time later.”

And just like that, Nightmare teleported away, leaving Dream laying on the ground, feeling dirty, broken... and used. That's how Nightmare must've felt as well, back when the villagers hurt him in every way possible. Dream deserved this, he knew he did.

Clutching his cape - the one Nightmare oh so gently left him, now covered in the same substance as the dark guardian – Dream rolled in on himself.

Long after Nightmare was gone, Dream was still crying, the black, tar-like substance left by Nightmare's tentacles running down his bones and out of his mouth. But it was okay, he deserved it, deserved to be stained by the same corruption that consumed his brother long ago.   
He was the one who was to blame, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, yeah. Welcome to my non-con hell.


	5. Day 4: Dust/Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Blindfolds | ~~Face-sitting~~ | ~~Mommy/Daddy~~ | Fisting   
> Pairing: Dust x Killer  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Watersports  
> Length in Words: ~3k
> 
> Genderbent Dust for this one. Just two people having absolutely consensual fun. Not too happy with it, but it could be worse.

A knock on the door. 

"Come in", Killer said, not looking up from the knife he was currently cleaning. The door was opened and Dust entered. 

"Hey Kills", she said. 

"Stardust, babe, what brought you here?", Killer asked. His jacket seemed to be discarded somewhere as he was sitting on his bed in only his sweater, sleeves rolled up. A collection of cleaned knifes was already lying on the nightstand next to him. 

"I'm done with my task and... thought we could-" 

"Sure, sit down", Killer said, patting the spot between his legs. Smiling, Dust sat down on the bed, right in front of Killer. Said skeleton placed his knife down on the nightstand so he could use both hands to hug his girlfriend. He placed his head in the hood of Dust's jacket and breathed in her scent, his hands slowly ghosting over her body. Dust hummed and leaned her head back onto Killer's shoulder. 

One of Killer's hands moved under her shirt, slowly caressing her ribs while his other hand slipped into Dust's pants, skilled fingers tracing the shape of her pelvis. A moan escaped mouth her as she felt Killer press a soft kiss to her collarbone.

"Hmm, Kills", she sighed and turned her head around to kiss Killer.

"There's something I'd like to try if you're up for it", Killer whispered, breaking the kiss.

"You know I'm always excited for new things", Dust smiled.

"I gotta ask, though. Are you okay with handcuffs and blindfolds?"

A startled moan escaped Dust as her ecto formed without warning. Killer chuckled as his fingers suddenly dug into soft ecto instead of bone. "That's a pretty clear answer", he smiled and slowly guided his hands up to remove Dust's jacket. She willingly stretched her arms upwards so he could remove her shirt once his hands touched the hem of it and so both items fell to the floor rather quickly. Kissing her, Killer pushed Dust back on the bed until she lay on it, then moved his hand to open a drawer. What he pulled out at first was a pair of handcuffs, one end lazily wrapped with some cloth. 

"Nightmare did complain about some items that were missing in our castle's dungeon", Dust chuckled while Killer handcuffed her to the bedposts. "But I never expected the thief to be you." 

"S-shut up", Killer stammered, suddenly embarrassed. "It's not like we visit any shops I could get that from, so I had to make do somehow!" He clicked the second one shut, then looked back at Dust. "Do they hurt?" 

Dust tucked at them a little, then answered: "No, not at all." 

"Okay, good", Killer breathed relived, then continued to pull a blindfold from the same drawer and put it over Dust's eyes. "How many fingers do you see?", he asked, waving his index finger in front of her face. 

"Uuuh, I don't know? All of them?", Dust guessed. 

"Close enough", Killer laughed and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue trail along Dust's mouth. She opened immediately, granting him entrance and letting her own tongue dance around his. 

Killer moved his hands down along Dust's shoulders until he reached her breasts, where he started playing with her nipples. He broke their kiss right when a soft moan escaped Dust's mouth, his tongue still out and running over her chin, down her collarbone. He buried his head in between Dust's breasts, tongue licking along one of them. 

"So soft", he mumbled, warm breath against Dust's exposed ecto making her moan again. Killer exchanged one of his hands with his mouth, licking and sucking at Dust's breast while his hand travelled down to her pelvis and into her pants. He played with her clit for a moment, then one finger entered Dust's hole, circling inside a little before he entered a second finger. Dust spread her legs a little wider - as much as her pants allowed her to - and rocked down onto Killer's fingers. 

Killer continuously moved his fingers in and out of her while his tongue still played with her nipples. His teeth scraped over them slightly, never quite biting her but sending enough friction through her body to draw another moan from her. She grabbed the pillow beneath her with both her hands as another wave of pleasure spilled through her whole body. 

Killer noticed it and finally withdrew both his hands and his head from her body to remove her pants. He threw them off the bed and moved so he kneeled between her legs. With the restraints of her pants gone she spread them even wider, giving Killer easy access to all of her. 

He started by shoving both his fingers into her once again, spreading her walls a little more. He then entered a finger of his other hand and moved his thumb down to her ass. He carefully and gently pressed it in, earning a loud moan from Dust. 

"You like that, huh?", he asked.

"Sh-shit, Kills, hmmm", Dust moaned, gripping the pillow a little tighter. 

Killer gently spread Dust's little hole wide enough so he could fit a second thumb inside, moving them in a scissoring motion. He moved his head down to lick at her clit and Dust threw her head back, raising her hips to thrust back onto his fingers. Dust was so immersed in the pleasure she felt, that she barely realised that Killer kept adding fingers into her pussy. At some point he removed his thumbs from her ass and pulled all the fingers of his right hand out. 

Dust did notice the lack of pressure, but Killer did not leave her enough time to ask questions as he shoved his whole hand into her pussy. Dust gasped in surprised as she noticed what was happening but it quickly turned to a moan the moment she realised that all of it fit in. Once Killer's wrist disappeared inside of her she moaned and whimpered at the feeling of being so perfectly full.

“How do you feel “, Killer asked.

“I-I never believed I could fit that much inside of me", Dust pressed out between moans.

"Everything works with the right preparation", Killer whispered in a low voice.

"Hmm, then go deeper already", Dust demanded getting impatient.

"As you wish", Killer rasped, moving his second hand to her clit again, slowly rubbing his phalanges over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He then started moving his hand upwards and into her, earning a bunch of loud moans from Dust, who was tugging at the chains of the handcuffs, somehow stuck between wanting to get away from the painful pleasure and moving further down onto Killer's arm, spreading herself open even more. 

Killer wouldn't let her however, moving his hand up to press her hip down onto the bed, stabilising her position and moving his arm up at his own pace. Once he was inside of her up to his elbow he paused for a moment giving her time to relax and accommodate to the size of his arm.

Dust was shaking and moaning. Breathing heavily she asked: “So, how far are you in?”

“Up to my elbow”, Killer answered nonchalantly. 

Dust hummed a moan and Killer felt her clenching tighter around his arm.

“Should I start moving?”, he asked.

“Shit, yes, do it already", Dust almost screamed at him. 

Killer did not intend to let his girlfriend wait any longer, growing impatient to feel her soft insides himself. And so he started moving, pulling his arm back just a little at first, then slowly moving it back in. As he felt Dust wanting to push her hips down onto his arm he removed his hand from around her waist, giving her the freedom to do so. Once his hand was free again he immediately moved it back down to her pussy to resume stroking her clit. After everything was set in place again, he moved his hand back out, this time a little further than the first time. As he was starting to move it back in again he already a felt Dust press her hips down to meet him, so he moved it upwards with just a little more force than the first time. Dust almost screamed a moan as Killer pushed into her stomach hard, only encouraging him to go even faster. 

And so he did, moving his whole fist out and in, again and again, making Dust scream a jumbled mix of different curse words, moans and his name. After some time Killer decided to abandon her clit in favour of moving his hand and his head back up to massage her breasts. 

Dust arched her back upwards, closed her eyes and let her body move in sync with Killer's thrusts. After some time her movements became sloppy and her grip on the pillows tightened. Noticing a change in her magic, Killer raised his head and moved it up to hers to kiss her. The kiss was rough, deep and wild just like the two lovers were, whenever they were out on the battlefield. Killer deepened the kiss and moved his hand back out a little one last time. 

Dust came, screaming and moaning into the kiss right when Killer trusted his fist back into her. He kept kissing her, his right hand running along her upper body while she worked through her high. Once her body went limp he removed his arm from her pussy, moving both his hands upwards to cup her face in them. Dust pressed her head against one of them once she regained the energy to do so and immediately received a loving kiss to the cheek from her boyfriend. 

"Damn, that was great", she hummed between gasped for breath.   
"Hmmm, I'm not entirely done here", Killer said. "Just asking you if you still have some energy left?"   
"As long as you're ready to carry my unconscious form back to my own room”, Dust mused, “I think I'm ready for whatever you got in store.”

“Good to hear”, Killer chuckled. Then immediately moved both his hands and his head back down in between her legs. He licked the fingers of both his hands and slowly started guiding both his index fingers into her ass.

Dust started moaning the moment killer began to stretch her with his fingers. "Damn, Kills", she breathed, exhausted already and yet getting turned on again right away. 

"You should see yourself right now, babe", Killer rasped, "all hot and yearning for my fingers. I wonder how many you can fit in there?" 

"J-just.. just give me all of them!", Dust practically screamed. 

"We wouldn't want to rush this now, would we?", Killer laughed, voice low. 

"Push your stupid hand in and fuck my ass already!", Dust cried out, all inhibition lost in overstimulation. 

"I'd love to, trust me", Killer whispered, "but you aren't ready yet." Having said that, he pushed two more fingers into Dust's ass and her hips jolted down to meet the new intrusion. She moaned loudly as the fingers moved deeper inside of her, Killer's spit slick against her hot walls. 

"Fuck, Dust!" Killer said trying to adjust the position of his fingers inside of her. Dust was panting and moaning, hips constantly moving down onto Killer's fingers. Killer kept trying his best to loosen her up without hurting her but he had a rather hard time doing so as Dust's constant movement interrupted his steady rhythm. 

After some time of tirelessly trying he gave up and removed the fingers of one hand from her small ass and slowly added the remaining fingers of the hand that was still inside of her. 

Dust's moans grew louder, finally getting filled the way she wanted to. She was growing restless, wanting to feel all of Killer's hand inside but waited patiently for Killer because she trusted him to know the pace they had to take. She pulled on the handcuffs and kept turning her head, wanting to see how far Killer was already, yet unable to see anything no matter how much she tried, the blindfold blocking any and every possibility she could have had. 

Killer let out a breath neither of them realised he'd been holding the moment his hand slipped in to Dust's ass completely with a satisfying sound and a soft moan from Dust. 

"H-how far?", Dust asked, breathing hard.

"I'm in to my wrist right now", Killer answered. 

"Damn, your hand feels so much bigger in my ass", Dust moaned and her words shot straight down to Killer's own magic. 

"Feeling up for the challenge?", he asked. 

"You can bet on it", Dust answered energetically.

Killer started moving, slowly at first, only pulling back slightly, moving in just a little further than he was before. Dust gripped down on the pillows again, moaning as tears started leaking through the blindfold, overstimulation growing far beyond anything she thought she could handle. After another one of Killer's thrusts brought his hand in even deeper she felt something else entirely built up inside of herself. 

"K-kills, f-fuck, I'm-", she started, trying to explain what was about to happen, yet unable to find the words. "S-shit, I, I need to-."

Before she could finish the sentence a fluid flowed from her pussy and down to Killer's arm that was connected to her asshole. Lost in the stimulation she grew unable to hold back her reflexes, losing control of her bladder completely and small amounts of piss came leaking out of her currently unoccupied hole. 

"F-fuck, I'm sorry", Dust breathed out in embarrassed relief. 

Killer moved his free hand down to Dust's pussy and pressed two fingers in. "Dirty little girl", he hummed. "I bet that felt really fucking nice though, releasing with a hand inside of your ass like that."

"Hmmm, Kills", Dust moaned and more piss leaked out between Killer's fingers, slowly dripping down onto the bedsheets. "I-I didn't mean to, I can't control it!"

"Sure", Killer hummed and started moving the hand inside of her ass again. "Get out all the things you want, if my bed ends up needing to be cleaned completely I'll be spending the night in your room and that is a promise."

Hearing Killer's low voice whispering these things to her, Dust couldn't help but release even more of her fluids onto Killer's bed.

"You're really into this ", Killer acknowledged, looking down at Dust's leaking pussy. Seems he found a new kink for both of them. Smiling knowingly, he resumed thrusting his fist in and out of Dust's cute little ass, admiring the view that was presented to him. She was beautiful, the way she lay there, sprayed out on Killer's bed, writhing in pleasure yet unable to do anything, hands bound to the headrest. The way her piss mixed in with her cum, both liquids dripping down onto Killer's hand and pooling at her butthole. She was a sight and if Killer could draw he would want to capture this very moment in a painting forever. However, he wasn't gifted with that ability, so all that he could do was savour the moment and keep thrusting into his lover with all the passion he had. 

After all the things that happened, it didn't take long until Dust came a second time, tears streaming down her face in overstimulation, leaking through a completely wet blindfold, her breath ragged and irregular.

Killer removed his hands from her body and crawled up to kiss her, removing the blindfold while doing so. Dust opened her eyes, swollen and red from crying, tears still flowing down her face and smiled into the kiss. Killer broke the kiss after a while and let his mouth linger on top of Dust's, hands moving up to remove the handcuffs.

"That was really great", Dust breathed, exhausted and getting tired.

"One last favour?", Killer asked, helping her up into a sitting position.

"Uuuh, okay?", Dust said, more a question than anything else.

Killer opened his pants, revealing his throbbing length and Dust wondered how she could have forgotten that Killer did not get to the point of release at least once this whole time.

"Seems you need help with that, huh?", she asked nonchalantly.

"Could use a hand or... whatever you want to use. You had your fun already, time for me to get my reward as well."

"Yeah, you're right", Dust chuckled weakly, strength not really coming back after all they did already. She bend down a little, did her best to readjust their positions as good as possible and started wrapping her mouth around Killer's penis. Both her hands made their way to the base of it, rubbing small circles on his stomach or playing with his balls every now and then. Dust moved her head all the way down Killer's length, trailing her tongue over the sensitive ecto, covering it in spit almost completely. Then she kept bobbing her head up and down, making Killer hitt the back of her throat every time while spit ran out of her mouth on both corners, wet noises filling the room again. The constant motion and the warmth of Dust's mouth drew small huffs and occasional moans from Killer. After a rather short while Killer pushed Dust's head down onto his cock, cuming into her mouth with a loud cry of her name.

"That was surprisingly fast", Dust laughed after she got out of Killer's death grip again.  
"I've been sitting around rock hard for quite some time, in case you already forgot what we did minutes ago. Did I fuck you senseless or something?"

"Nah, don't worry. I remember what happened perfectly well", Dust said, giving Killer the most sheepish smile he had ever seen from his lovely girlfriend.

"Now then, what about taking a shower before we... clean my bedsheets.. and my mattress?", Killer asked, looking down at the mess that used to be his bed.

"Yeah, shower sounds good", Dust nodded and both of them stood up from the bed. Or, tried, seeing as Dust fell right into Killer's arms the moment she tried to put pressure on her legs.

"Looks like I'll carry you for the rest of today", Killer laughed and picked her up bridal style.

"Not funny", Dust complained, but let herself get picked up anyway. Her legs wouldn't carry her anywhere today, that much she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi


	6. Day 5: Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Asphyxiation~~ | Size Difference | (Semi-)Public Sex | Teasing  
> Pairing: Swapcest Blue x Carrot  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Inflation, Cumflation  
> Length in Words: ~1,8k
> 
> Brothers being brothers I guess?

"So, did you _anal_ -yse our puzzle structure?", Blue asked walking slightly ahead.   
"H-huh?", Carrot hummed confused. 

Blue sighed. "I asked if you analysed our puzzle structure, like I told you to do." 

"O-oh, sorry Bro, I was kinda busy looking for a human." 

"Hmm, I see", Blue sighed. "We'll, guess I'll just have to _cum_ with you tomorrow, to make sure you finally _do it_ then." 

"Don't you have training sessions with Alphys tomorrow?", Carrot asked. 

"Oh, no, she gave me the day off", Blue chuckled. "She said I should take it slow for a day because she felt like she went a little too _hard_ on me." 

Carrot almost choked on his cigarette as images flooded his head. "I see", he mumbled.   
"But you're right", Blue nodded. "If I had training with Alphys, coming to the forest in time would be quite a _stretch_ , but it's nothing the magnificent Sans can't _handle_!" 

"You got it, Bro." 

"Oh, that reminds me!", Blue chimed. "Did I tell you what happened when I went to the librarby the last time I had a day off?" 

"I don't think so, Bro." 

"Okay, soo! They had an updated version of that dating manual I got last time! And I jokingly asked if I could just _take it_. You should have seen the librarian's face! They totally _ovary_ -acted and told me I need a library card and have to return it after the time is up", Blue started giggling uncontrollably. "I told them they shouldn't be such a _pussy_ and that I'm not some _ass_ who doesn't know the rules of lending a book." Blue took a deep breath. "We'll, they didn't quite get the joke and now I'm not allowed to visit the library for another month", Blue finished his story as they just walked in to Snowdin. 

Once they were past the Welcome sign, Carrot grabbed Blue by the arm and dragged him off behind Snowed Inn. 

"Okay, what is this all about?", he asked. 

"Whatever do you mean?", Blue asked innocently. "You seem pretty heated, which is a rare sight here in _Snowdin_." 

"I'm asking, what you were trying to get, bombarding me with all those bad sexual puns."   
"Don't tell me they hit you _hard_ , Papy. They were just meant to lift the mood a little."   
"Sans, I'm asking you one last time-", Carrot started, pressing Blue against the wall with his own body.

"Wow, you really are hard", he hummed, his hand on Carrot's crotch. At the unamused look he got from his brother, he added: "Okay, I was just teasing! But I see you got quite a problem with it. And I think, as a brother it is my duty to help you with it. I'm better with puzzles after all." 

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll handle this one on my own", Carrot said and lifted Blue up to kneel on the windowsill of one of the Inn's rooms, looking inside. The window was covered by curtains and it made Blue wonder if someone was actually in there. Not that he had a lot of time to wonder though, as Carrot pulled Blue's pants down. 

"Calling me out for being hard", he huffed. "How long did you have _your_ ecto formed, I wonder?" 

"Seems you caught me, mweh-heh-heh", Blue laughed. "So, what now? You said you would handle this." 

"Oh, I will, don't worry." 

Right after he said that, Carrot removed Blue's scarf from his neck, only to tie it around his arms, which Blue had pressed against the window. Then he moved his hands down to spread Blue's legs a little farther apart and started playing with his butt cheeks, rubbing a thumb over his entrance every once in a while, making Blue moan against the window. From there, Carrot's hands drifted up on Blue's body, caressing his ecto-stomach while his mouth moved down to lick his neck. Blue's breath hitched as he felt Carrots teeth on his neck, touching but not biting. 

"Paaaps", Blue whined, "Touch me elsewhere, damn it!" 

Carrot moved his hands back down to Blue's ass, spreading his cheeks apart, his forefinger ghosting around the entrance in circles. "Is this better?", he asked. 

"Don't be such a goddamn tease and put it in already!", Blue demanded. 

"So", Carrot chuckled, "When did teasing stop being fun?" 

"The moment **you** started doing it!" 

Carrot laughed and finally pushed his finger in. A moan threatened to escape Blue, but, remembering where they were, he clenched his teeth and pressed his head against the window. 

"Well, it's in now." 

"Come on, you know what to do!", Blue whined, "My hands are tied, so you'll have to do the work! And you better do it good." 

Carrot would never take his brother without the right amount of preparation and so he started moving his finger, stretching Blue. After a while he entered a second finger, still playing with Blue's cheeks. He didn't wait long before he entered the thumb of his other hand, spreading Blue wide open. Using the window as support, Blue pushed down onto the fingers, trying to get them as far in as they would go. 

"Want me to exchange them for something else?", Carrot whispered seductively. 

Blue gulped. He surely wasn't going to beg - well, not yet at least - but that was an offer he wouldn't decline either. "No objection", he breathed once he was sure he could trust his voice. 

Carrot chuckled and opened his pants, letting his erect penis jump out of them. Then he grabbed Blue's ass again, spreading his cheeks to rub his penis between them. 

Blue whimpered a suppressed moan when Carrot's penis touched his lower back. He always wondered if Carrot was actually big or if it was just the difference in their height that made his member proportionally larger. He couldn't know, all he had to compare being himself. 

What he did know however, was that he forgot where they were for a moment as Carrot entered him slowly and he moaned loudly before he bit his tongue in realization. Tears shot to his eyes as the taste of blood and magic filled his mouth, having bit his tongue just a little too hard. But it grounded him and, trying to fight pain with pleasure, he moved his hips backwards, meeting Carrot's length on its way in. It drew a moan from both of them. 

"S-shit", Carrot moaned and carefully pushed the rest of his penis in. 

Looking down on himself, Blue could clearly see his stomach bulged outward due to the thickness of his brother's penis. It barely fit him as it was, almost reaching high enough to touch his lowest ribs. 

"I'm always surprised at how good you take all of it", Carrot cooed from behind him. He moved his hand around to caress Blue's stomach, tracing the exact shape of his penis along the shimmering ecto. 

"Just move already!", Blue moaned. "You can appreciate my body later." 

Humming, Carrot moved out a little only to thrust back in. He did so a few times before he slowly fell into a satisfying rhythm. Blue's stomach was visibly rising and falling with every thrust, the shape of his brother's erection clearly visible through his ecto. 

And he loved it, loved feeling perfectly full with his whole stomach stretched just to somehow fit what he was given. And suddenly it felt like the window wouldn't give him enough hold anymore, so he threw his tied arms over Carrots head, resting his own head on his brother's chest. A soft moan escaped him as a tremendous wave of pleasure engulfed him due to the new angle. 

Carrot too had his fun with the new position, as it gave him the perfect view of his brother's stomach. Being able to see where he was hitting gave him the opportunity to angle his thrusts just a little more precise, trying to aim for the places that made Blue scream out. 

Seeing as Blue's whole weight was now supported by Carrot's body and his legs seemed stable enough on that windowsill, Carrot moved his hands away from Blue's ass and up to caress the other's arms. Carrot slowly rolled down his brother's sleeves and let his hands ghost over his arms.  
The strong contrast of his brother's gentle touch and the strength with which he moved his penis in and out of him had Blue in a near ecstatic state of pleasure. He tightened his grip around his brother's neck, hands getting tangled in his own scarf and pressed his head against Carrots chest just a little stronger, keeping his moans in as good as he could.

Carrot let his hands travel down Blue's body, softly touching his stomach before he wrapped one of his hands around the other's penis. Completely surprised by the new sensation a loud moan escaped Blue as his whole body moved upwards to thrust into his brother's hand. 

"F-fuck", Blue moaned, slowly letting himself sink down again. 

Carrot just hummed a low moan and continued to fuck his brother, the hand around Blue's penis slowly falling into a steady rhythm with his thrusts. His other hand was wrapped around Blue's waist in an effort to support and push the smaller down onto him. 

Blue's body was moving on it's own, jolting up ever so often, trying to fit into the rhythm his brother had decided on. But Blue quickly noticed his legs becoming wobbly as his magic was building up inside of him. If it wasn't for his hands, firmly wrapped around his brother's neck, he wasn't sure he'd still be able to hold himself up. 

Carrot noticed the change in the other's magic and pressed his thumb down on Blue's slit hand stilling completely. 

"Papyy", Blue moaned, eyes closed in pleasure. 

"You won't get to finish before me", Carrot rasped against Blue's head. 

Just after he said that he could feel Blue's walls tighten around him and his own magic rush down, ready and waiting. His own rhythm grew sloppy and after a few strong thrusts he came into his brother, hot magic spilling into the already tight ecto-stomach, filling Blue up. Blue moaned uncontrollably as his stomach bulged even more than before, his brother's orange magic getting almost more prominent than his own blue. 

His release finished, Carrot started thrusting into Blue again, slower and sloppier than before, moving his own cum inside of his brother with every thrust. Once he started moving the hand around Blue's penis again it didn't take long for Blue to reach his own high, light blue magic dripping onto the windowsill. 

Carrot pulled out of him and let his ecto disappear, then slipped his head out of Blue's hold and untied the scarf from around his brother's wrists. Blue let his arms fall to his sides, still leaning against his brother, breathing heavy. 

Carrot lit a cigarette and took a drag, then said: "We should go home." 

"Hmmm?", Blue mumbled exhausted. After a moment of trying to figure out what his brother said, he added. "Yeah, okay. Carry me?" 

Carrot chuckled. "Sure, Bro", he answered, then picked Blue up bridal style and started walking off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't like this one haha


	7. Day 6: Bad Gays Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Rimming~~ | ~~Lactation~~ | Dominance/Submission | ~~Mirrors~~   
> Pairing: Nightmare/Horror/Dust/Killer (focusing slightly on KillerMare)  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~2.4k
> 
> Just Nightmare having fun with his boys. Kinda focused on Night/Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my writing style changed xD Hope y'all like it because that's how it is now xDD

Horror, Killer and Dust all walked down the hall together. Their boss hadn't been in the best mood at all lately and now they were called to Nightmare's office. Needless to say, all of them were really tense. 

They stopped in front of the big wooden doors, waiting in anticipation, nobody really willing to make that first step. Killer finally stepped forward, placing his hand on the doorknob and turning it. The door swung open and he walked in, closely followed by Horror and Dust. 

The room was dark, the curtains pulled shut and the only source of light a set of candles on the desk that sat on the wall opposite of the door. Nightmare sat in his chair, turned to the door, looking unamused as always. 

"So, you're finally here?", he asked. "Took you long enough." The other three just gulped, nodding silently. "Good", Nightmare sighed. He looked them over for a while, his single teal eye seemingly piercing right past their clothes and bones, looking into their souls. He finally looked back at Killer and spoke again. "Strip", he said, "all of you." 

Taken aback, surprised noises came from all of them. But they knew not to disobey their boss and so they complied without questions, undressing under the stern gaze of their boss. 

Finally undressed, they stood straight in front of Nightmare again. He looked them up and down once more and now, without the protective layer of clothing, an uncomfortable unease spread through their bones. 

Nightmare turned to Horror. "On your hands and knees", he ordered. Horror did so immediately, basically throwing himself on the hard wooden floor. "Form your ecto", Nightmare demanded. "That goes for all of you." 

Nodding, the group did as ordered and suddenly the room was filled with the slight glow that came from their magic. A tentacle wrapped around Horrors body, rubbing against his soft ecto. He wasn't exactly filled out, starvation didn't leave him the chance to fuel his magic. They'd been working on feeding him since he joined, but that.. wasn't too long ago. Not that Nightmare really cared about the way his gang members looked, he needed to relief some stress right now. 

Shoving a tentacle in front of both Killer's and Dust's face, Nightmare looked at them. "Open up", he said unamused. They did and the tentacles entered their mouths. "Suck, wet it, you know the deal", Nightmare sighed, not annoyed, but obviously not in a good mood. 

Killer and Dust formed their tongues, sucking and licking on their respective tentacles, getting them as wet and slick with spit as possible. Next to them, Nightmare's other tentacle played with Horror's ass checks, rubbing over them and earning confused moans from the thin skeleton. It didn't feel bad, the tentacle gentle on his behind, but that was what was confusing him. 

When Nightmare thought his tentacles slick enough he removed then from Dust and Killer, one moving down to Horror's ass the other lingering in front of Dust's. "You can kneel down too now", Nightmare nodded at Dust, who immediately did so, kneeling next to Horror. 

Nightmare let both tentacles enter their respective skeleton, slowly and with more care than they believed their boss able of. Horror moaned softly, still not sure what to make of the touch that was so contrary to the negativity that was flowing off the skeleton who did this to him. Dust on the other hand, didn't make any noises, his head buried between his folded arms, face hidden. Nightmare leaned back on his chair, tentacles doing their work on their own and looked at Killer. The last remaining tentacle moved in front of Nightmare and he took it into his hand, a slight smile spreading over his face. 

“Touch yourself”, he said, his voice soft all of a sudden, not laced with its usual venom and Killer's knees started to tremble. “You can sit down if you want, but I want to see what you're doing.” Killer nodded, kneeling down like the rest of the group and licking the fingers of one hand, then slowly moving it down to his dick, touching himself like his boss asked. “Just pretend I'm not here at all”, Nightmare whispered. “Do yourself as if you're in your own room, not a care in the world.” 

That was... certainly easier said than done, but Killer tried his best, closing his eyes and willing the strange images aside, rubbing his hand up and down his own length, getting faster with each stroke.   
“You're doing good”, Nightmare hummed and Killer opened his eyes, staring at his boss. Nightmare had his own tongue formed, languidly licking over his tentacle. Killer's hand slowed down again, his eyes fixated on his boss' tongue. It was teal, not pitch black like the rest of him. It looked like completely normal ecto and Killer wondered.. what would be below these clothes. He watched wide-eyed as Nightmare opened his mouth to take the tentacle in completely. 

It occurred to Killer, that he was doing this on purpose, the sly smile never leaving Nightmare's face, teal eye never leaving Killer's body, the way he looked him directly in the eyes while he licked his tentacle... 

Nightmare pulled the tentacle out of his mouth again, a soft, wet noise and a trail of saliva following it. Then the tentacle slithered down to Killer's ass, wetting his entrance before slowly pushing in. Killer gasped slightly, hands moving up to cover his mouth. He looked over to Nightmare, only to see the teal eye no longer looking at him.

Nightmare pulled his tentacle out of Dust, thinking him prepared enough and said: “Dust, move in front of Horror, show him your ass.”

Dust followed the order without complaining, kneeling down in front of Horror, using his hands to spread his cheeks apart. 

“Fuck him”, Nightmare called out to Horror. The Horrortale skeleton looked at his boss like he just asked him to kill Dust, not sure if he heard right.

“Do what he said”, Dust whispered so only Horror could hear it.

“I-I..”, Horror whispered back, still uncertain.

“It's alright, trust me, you'll like it too. Just do it before he gets mad.”

Pressing his eyes shut, Horror slowly guided his erection to Dust's entrance, entering him slowly, careful not to hurt the other. But Nightmare prepared them good and Horror's dick went in without a problem. So he moved his arms around the other, holding Dust's hips as he started thrusting into him.

The now free tentacle that used to be buried deep inside of Dust moved in front of his face, caressing it softly before prying the other's mouth open. “Let out your voice, Dust”, Nightmare hummed. “I know the two of you longed for this, saw the way you looked at each other ever since Horror joined us. So let him know you're enjoying this, because I know you do.” 

A soft moan escaped Dust as Nightmare said that, hands curling to fists on the wooden floor. Hearing all these things just confused Horror even more, but hearing Dust's soft moans, so very different form his usual tone, sent a shiver down his spine. He liked it, wanted to hear more of it and so he sped up his movements, trying to give Dust more of the pleasure that drove him to make these sounds.

“There we go”, Nightmare sighed, taking his tentacle out of Dust's mouth again. Then he turned back to Killer, who was curled up on the floor by now, tentacle still stretching his ass. “I suppose you're ready too now?”, he hummed, voice a low rumble.

Killer looked up at him, black tears running down his face more than usual, mouth slightly parted and a moan obviously stuck in his throat. He nodded. 

Nightmare pulled out the tentacle he had in Killer and the other whined at the loss of contact. He sat back however, awaiting further instructions. 

“In front of Dust”, Nightmare ordered. “He's your partner for today.”

Killer nodded and stood up, walking over to kneel in front of Dust. He shuffled slightly, rearranging his position until he was satisfied, then took Dust's dick and moved it to his entrance. He rocked his hips back slightly and Dust slipped into him without any trouble. Killer moaned out loud, not scared to hide his voice at all. If the boss wanted to hear them then who was he to deny that?

“Good boy”, Nightmare's deep voice rumbled through the room and a tentacle moved in front of Killer, softly caressing his face, wiping the black tears off. Killer leaned into it, enjoying the soft gesture his boss would only show him at times like these.

Suddenly, a cry was heard from Horror. Looking back, Killer understood what was going on. Nightmare started thrusting into him, using the tentacle that was still buried in the thinner skeleton. Nothing new to him, but it was Horror's first time being called to this kind of 'meetup'. Horror immediately hid his face in the crook of Dust's neck, too embarrassed of the sudden noise he made.   
“It's okay”, Nightmare reassured him. “Feel free to scream and moan as much as you please, Horror. We all want to know if you're feeling good.”

Horror just moaned weakly, nodding slightly before he resumed thrusting into Dust, the tentacle inside of him now fucking him, falling into the pace Horror chose with his own thrusts.

Nightmare looked over the spectacle that was going on, obviously satisfied with his boys. Killer could've sworn he saw a soft teal blush on the dark skeleton's face. 

A surprised gasp escaped him as he watched Nightmare stand up from his chair, hands slowly moving to his jacket, pulling it off. Killer watched, mouth hanging open as Nightmare undressed out of his shirt as well, beautiful teal ecto forming a stomach around his bones. 

“Like what you see?”, Nightmare asked, hands slowly trailing down to the hem of his pants, single eyelight locked on Killer.

“Y-yes”, Killer stammered, voice breaking. The boss never undressed during these sessions, never even made any move to stand up from his chair. Today really was special. 

Killer moaned as Nightmare finally slipped out of his shoes, pulling his pants down and revealing his nicely formed thighs, perfectly toned and.. his extremely nice looking dick. Killer almost salivated on the floor at just the look of it, standing proud and dripping pre-cum, but he stopped himself as Nightmare called out: “Killer, my face is up here.”

“R-right, sorry boss”, Killer stammered, blushing embarrassed. 

Nightmare just smiled, walking in front of Killer. He looked at the other for a moment, then kneeled down, facing him. He retreated his tentacle only to replace it with his hand, running it over Killer's cheeks, rubbing over the tear streaks beneath his eyes. Then he leaned in to press their teeth together and Killer forgot to think for a moment. Nightmare just chuckled, rubbing their noses together. His other hand trailed down to touch Killer's dick, running it from the base all the way to the tip, pressing into the slit for a moment, earning a loud, shaky moan from Killer. Nightmare then pressed his own dick against Killer's, wrapping his hand around both of them, slowly starting to move it up and down.

Killer barely even noticed Dust's movements getting frantic behind him and a startled whine escaped him as the other suddenly pulled out of him, cuming on the floor with a loud cry.

“Well done”, Nightmare hummed, tentacle moving forward to pat Dust's head. “Horror, you wanna go on inside of him or move out and let the poor guy rest?”

Horror, who had stopped moving right as Dust came pulled out without much thought, stuttering a silent: “Let him rest, please?”

Nightmare nodded, helping Dust up with his tentacle. “Feel free to stay, otherwise, you know where the bathroom is”, he said. Once Dust seemed like he could stand on his own two legs, Nightmare's tentacle moved to Horror's dick, jerking him off while his other tentacle was still relentlessly fucking into him. Horror's hands moved to the floor - with Dust gone, he needed something else to grip onto – and moaned past halfway parted teeth. It didn't take long until he came too.

Nightmare slowly removed both his tentacles from Horror's body, humming: “The same goes for you too”, before helping him up as well.

Once Horror was standing, Dust supported him with his own hands, nodding at Nightmare before he teleported them out.

“It's just the two of us now”, Nightmare cooed, smiling down at Killer. Killer nodded slowly, looking up at his boss.

“P-permission to touch you, boss?”, he asked.

Nightmare leaned down until his mouth was right next to Killer's non-excitant ear, whispering: “Permission given.”

Killer shuddered, his hands slowly moving up to touch Nightmare's ecto-stomach, moaning as his fingers came into contact with the soft fake flesh. “B-boss”, he rasped.

“Shhh”, Nightmare hummed, leaning down to kiss him again. Deeper this time, the tongue Killer only saw from afar now asking for entrance. It was demanding, yet soft and once he opened up for it he almost chocked, the taste nothing like he imagined and yet everything he could've asked for.   
Real tears started to spill out of his eyes from all of the sudden contact he wasn't used to and yet craved so badly.

Nightmare took Killer's hands, wrapping them around his shoulders without breaking the kiss, humming slightly, his tentacles all wrapping around Killer, holding him close. He then spread his own pre-cum over both their dicks and Killer shivered, moaning into the kiss. His hips jolted up into Nightmare's hand before he came, crying and whimpering in the tight hold of the other's tentacles. Nightmare gave their dicks a few more strokes before he came himself, his own teal mixing with Killer's red.

“You did so nicely today”, he hummed, rubbing his hands over Killer's heated bones. “How about I help you with cleaning yourself? As a reward?”

Killer cuddled closer into the hug of the other, not wanting this tender moment to end, unsure when his boss would show him this much affection again. “Yeah, I'd love that”, he mumbled finally and let Nightmare help him up to his feet, both their ecto's already gone.


	8. Day 8: Bad Gays + Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Day 7: Fingering | ~~Whips~~ | Watersports | ~~Cunnilingus~~  
>  Pairing: Horror/Killer/Dust/Nightmare/Ink/Dream  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON  
> Length in Words: ~2.6k
> 
> Trust me to not know what this was about bc it's been some time since I wrote it, but it's non-con xD

Ink was thrown across the ground and slid through the snow, landing right in front of Dust. said skeleton was staring down at him with that maniacal grin that never seemed to leave his face. 

"Do what you want with him", Nightmare said walking over to the group, Dream held in his tentacles. "I'll be watching from over here with my dear brother. Just.. don't kill him yet, that stupid rainbow guy might still be of some use later."

"Sure boss", Killer grinned and walked over too, looking down on Ink. After a moment of contemplation he pulled him up into a kneeling position by his scarf. "You better kneel in front of us, looser." 

"This'll be fun" , Horror laughed, kicking against Ink's leg from the side. 

"Don't hurt him, please!", Dream screamed, struggling against the tentacles that were holding his hands and legs bound. 

"Loosers can't be choosers", Dust laughed. "And sadly, you didn't win, dear sunshine."

"It's okay, Dream", Ink tried to reassure his lover, but his struggling against the ropes that were wrapped around his wrists only achieved the opposite effect on Dream. "I can take this. I don't want them to hurt you too." 

Dream wanted to protest some more, tell Ink that they shouldn't give up so easily, but he knew the fight was lost and they were now bound to the non existent mercy of his brother's group. He also was robbed of every option of protest the moment a tentacle was shoved into his mouth. "Just keep quiet and enjoy the show", Nightmare laughed. 

"Soo, what should we do to him?", Horror asked. 

"Oh, I've got the perfect idea already", Killer mused, opening his pants and pulling out his cock. "I've had the urge to take a leak the whole time already", he laughed, "and luckily we finally found a toilet." With a grin he turned to Ink and shoved his finger into the artist's mouth to keep it open. "Bite me and you will regret it", he said before he pushed his dick into Ink's mouth. 

Ink whined and squirmed as hot piss hit his throat, eyes growing wide. He didn't want to swallow it, but the way Killer pushed his head against his dick made it impossible to pull away. 

"Hmmm, that was good", Killer hummed while pulling out of Ink's mouth again. Meanwhile Ink was coughing next to him, spitting out what he didn't swallow.

"Good idea", Horror laughed and opened his own pants. The artist barely managed to close his eyes before the hot, stinking liquid hit his face. It was running along his mouth, dripping down his chin and staining his clothes. Dream, who was forced to watch all of it was screaming against the tentacle that was being shoved deeper down his throat with every attempt he made to get away from Nightmare and help his lover. 

"Can't believe you actually had a good idea, Kills", Dust huffed. "But that look really suits him, all covered in piss. I wonder if we could stuff our dicks into other holes as well", he said with a smile.   
"Oh, I get what you mean", Killer laughed and ripped Ink's pants apart, revealing the tattooed bones of the artist. "I'd love to wreck him in front of the eyes of his dear Daydream!" 

"Form your ecto for us, dear protector", Dust laughed and pressed his foot against Ink's pelvis. "And form a pussy, no way we can all fit in your ass." 

Scared of what would happen if he didn't, Ink reluctantly formed his ecto-body. He hissed in pain as Dust's foot pressed down on his newly formed pussy. 

"Heh, nice", Dust laughed. "Even his fucking ecto is rainbow coloured. Well, won't matter." 

Dust kneeled down in front of the artist and shoved him down so his back hit the ground, then lifted his hips up a little. Ink already braced himself for the worst but as he felt two fingers enter him, he gasped surprised. 

"You're really preparing him?", Killer asked mockingly. 

"Don't want him to rip of my dick because he's way to tight down there", Dust huffed. 

His hands weren't kind, the movement harsh and unpleasant, but Ink was grateful he got some preparation at all. 

Dust quickly shoved two more fingers in and Ink winced in pain. Dust moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, pushing deeper every now and then, spreading Ink's insides wide open. It hurt a lot, but Ink didn't want to show it, didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing just how much their actions effected him. It was bad enough that he knew both of the Dreamtale twins were aware of his feelings. 

The pain never quite subsided, even as Dust moved his fingers out again once he thought Ink prepared enough. He rarely had time to breath and relax anyway, because seconds after the fingers left his pussy, Dust started shoving his dick into it. 

Immediately, tears rose to Ink's eyes. With barely any preparation, he felt as if his ecto was being ripped in two as Dust pushed his thick member into him. To prevent himself from screaming out he moved his tied arms up to his mouth and bit down on one of them, letting his tears run freely.

"Shit, he's still fucking tight", Dust breathed while he kept pushing into Ink. 

"See", Killer laughed while stepping next to Ink's face, "I told you preparing him would be stupid."  
"It wasn't though", Dust told him. "I wouldn't be able to get even halfway in if I didn't do anything. He's just that tight."

"Pff, don't tell me he's a virgin?", Horror giggled. "Hey, Dreamy boy! You never did anything?"  
"Or maybe Dream's the one who's getting fucked", Killer laughed.

At a noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan everyone turned around to Nightmare and Dream, who was still held in his brother's grasp. The tentacles that used to hold his legs in place now slithered over his body, one of them close to his pelvis. Considering the blush on his face and the way Dream wouldn't look at any of them, the group had their answer.

"No way!", Killer laughed. "Who would've thought the guardian of positivity was such a whore?"   
Right after Killer finished his sentence, another moan could be heard from Dream. The positive guardian was pressing his hips against a tentacle that moved in between his legs, getting turned on by the others' words alone. Tears started rolling down his face, humiliated by the way his own body reacted without his consent.

"Damn, he's really into it", Dust breathed surprised. 

"Quit staring", Nightmare finally huffed, annoyed. "He's mine. You better make good use of the time I gave you with your trophy, he looks really sad about being forgotten already." 

Dust, who actually managed to forget he was balls deep inside of the artist seemed to finally snap out of it. With a short "You're right, boss!" he resumed thrusting into Ink. 

The other two also turned away from Dream and Nightmare at that, Killer turning to Dust with a smile. "Let me join in on the fun", he said and lifted Ink up so he was almost sitting on Dust. 

"Hey, what the-?", Dust started complaining. Killer just laughed and opened his pants again. Not bothering with preparation, he started to push his dick into Ink's ass right away. Ink screamed out in pain, suddenly not able to hold his voice in anymore. It hurt, it hurt like hell. Being entered from behind without any preparation and with Dust already filling his pussy, Ink really believed he would break or tear any moment. 

"Fuck, he's really tight", Killer said as soon as he got the tip in. 

"Yeah, and you just made it fucking worse! What were you thinking? I told you, I already needed to prepare his shitty pussy!" 

"Well, sorry, but I won't bother with that, so deal with it now!", Killer shouted angrily and kept trying to somehow fit his dick into the artist. 

Anyone would've believed Dream to be screaming for them to stop at this point, but he was watching with his eyes wide open, not saying a word. Not that his words would be heard anyway, with that tentacle in his mouth.

“Enjoying what you see?”, Nightmare cooed in a sugary sweet voice, thrusting his tentacle up against dreams pelvis. Dream moaned and leaned his head against his brother, forming his ecto and rubbing his pussy against the tentacle. 

"Kinky little shit", Nightmare mumbled and used his tentacle to rip a hole into Dreams pants. Said appendage circled around the newly formed flesh for a moment before he pushed it in to his brother. 

Dream moaned against the tentacle in his mouth, any attempt at getting away only pushing the one in his pussy deeper. He hated it, hated how his own body way betraying him, how it still yearned for his brother even though he had Ink who he had loved for years now. Finally giving up the fight, he let his body hang in Nightmare's grip limply and accepter his fate.

Meanwhile, Killer somehow managed to get his dick halfway into Ink and started out trying to fall into a rhythm with Dust's thrusts. Dust had given up trying to tell Killer what to do and had instead decided to just make the most of his reward. 

Horror had watched the spectacle going on for quite a while. He finally decided to join in and walked over to his teammates and Ink. He lifted Ink's head with both his hands, taking in the sight presented to him. Shiny rainbow tears were flowing over the artists face, eyes shut tight in pain, mouth slightly parted. It was the perfect turn on for him. But he wanted to break the protector just a little more. 

"Your boyfriend has a lot of fun with our boss over there, you know?", he said. "He's given up on you so easily, letting his brother fuck him in front of all of us. That really says a lot about him, doesn't it?" 

Ink tried to turn his head away, away from these judging eyes and the venomous tongue of the Horrortale skeleton, but his head was held in place firmly by two strong hands. 

Was he supposed to answer? But what should he say? He didn't understand this situation at all, he was so confused. All of it was so humiliating and the pain was numbing his mind. Was he still thinking straight? 

“Now, we can't let him be the only one who's enjoying himself, can we? ”, he said and forced Ink to open his mouth. “So, be a good boy and suck my dick, Ink!"

After he said that, he shoved his cock into Ink's mouth. Ink's eyes went wide as he realised what was happening. 

Unable to fight back, he had to just accept his fate as Horror started fucking his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. Ink was almost choking even though he didn't need to breath, tears streaming down his face and mixing with his spit that dropped down his chin. It was horrible, his whole body was aching, burning even and he could barely remember where he was. Dream's moans got almost drowned out by his own screaming. 

Almost. 

He could still hear his boyfriend, his lover, moan while he got fucked by his brother's tentacles. He was crying and moaning equally, his body choosing over his mind, all common sense lost. 

“You like that, Dream?", Nightmare asked, looking in Ink's direction with a sly smile. 

Incoherent humming noises was all he got as an answer, Dream's mouth still filled with a tentacle.  
“Ah, sorry, I didn't hear you”, Nightmare cooed and carefully removed the tentacle. Immediately, the quiet got filled with loud sobs and suppressed moans from Dream. 

“Stop it!”, he cried. “D-don't! Don't do this, please! I don't want it! Let us go, please! Nightmare!”  
Nightmare just chuckled. “I'm better than your boyfriend, right?”, he asked. “Can't even control your own body when you're with me. You like it, don't you?”

“No!”, Dream screamed. “Just stop! You defeated us already, brother. You can stop now!” 

Even though Dream said all that, the way his body betrayed his words still hurt Ink, the way Dream lost control so easily in the arms of his brother. He never seemed that ecstatic when he was in the bedroom with Ink and it pained the artist.

He felt so betrayed by his boyfriend in that very moment he barely even realised that Dust came into him, breathing heavily before pulling out. 

“I'm done here”, he said and stood up to pull his pants back up. “Don't have too much fun without me!”, he laughed and kicked Ink into the side hard before he walked off.   
Killer moaned loudly as Ink tightened around him after Dust kicked him. He picked up an even faster pace than the one he was going with before, thrusting deep inside of inks ecto stomach.   
“Shit, I'm getting close too”, Killer huffed after a moment, but kept up his pace. He gripped Ink's stomach with both his hands, directing the pressure at his middle and Ink screamed against the dick in his mouth. If he was hurting before, the pain was almost unbearable now. With all that pressure on his stomach, suddenly Killer felt double as big as before and it was oh so painful. Luckily, Killer came only moments after, spilling hot cum into Ink's stomach, then finally pulling out. 

“That was fucking great”, he sighed. Waving to Horror, he went off somewhere too. 

Just as Killer went off a loud moan could be heard from Dream, completely unsuppressed, followed by a sputter of no's from the small guardian.

“You're close”, Nightmare rasped. “Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.” He hugged Dream and guided his hands down to the other's clit, rubbing his fingers over it. “Just cum for me, my dear little sunshine.” 

Hearing that old nickname, spoken without the usual venom hit the mark for Dream and, eyes wide, he came against his brother's tentacles. Ink knew he'd remember the sounds dream made at that very moment for the rest of his life. 

After Dream came, his body went limp in Nightmare's arms, cuddling against his brother sleepily. Nightmare kissed the top of Dream's head and wrapped his tentacles around him protectively.   
“We're leaving in a few, better get done soon”, he called out, looking at Horror. 

“Yeah, that bitch won't make it much longer anyway”, Horror shrugged and pushed his dick deep into Ink's throat again. 

Ink whimpered and struggled against the ropes around his arms again, but he knew Horror was right. His energy was drained almost completely now, he could feel it. No matter how long Horror would still take, he wouldn't be able to get away from the gang after they were finished. 

“Your boyfriend certainly had a lot of fun with our boss today”, Horror hummed. “I wonder, do you still consider him your boyfriend now? Not that I care-”, he said and after he finished his sentence he came into Ink's mouth. He trusted in so deep, the cum immediately hit Ink's throat. He finished quickly, then pulled out. 

Ink collapsed against the taller skeleton. Chuckling, Horror pulled his pants back up, then lifted Ink over his shoulder and walked towards the rest of the gang, who were already waiting in front of an open portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah


	9. Day 8: Dreammare + Dustkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Corset~~ | ~~Stalking~~ | Swinging/Partner Swap | Titfucking  
> Pairing: Dreammare x Dustkiller  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~1.9k
> 
> They are dorks. Featuring big breasts Nightmare

"Sharing is caring", Dream had said when Killer asked him if they could all get together for a nice foursome. And even though it took them some time to convince their respective partners, they finally managed to get together for a 'fun evening'.

"I hope you knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to Killer's idea, prince", Dust hummed, hugging Dream from behind.

"Don't worry, we're prepared to be part of your games", Dream told him, getting out of his shoes while Dust helped him remove his tunic. Dust then slipped off Dream's bodysuit, revealing the other's beautiful yellow ecto.

"Hot damn", Killer whistled from across the room, eyes fixated on the other's dick.

Dust rolled his eyes. “Don't you have anything better to do than stare?”

Dream just chuckled, turning around to kiss Dust, hands moving up, pulling on the other's jacket. “Don't want your boyfriend to check me out? But you agreed to this”, he laughed. Before Dust could even think to counter that, a moan escaped him as Dream rubbed their dicks together through Dust's pants. “Nothing else to say?”, Dream hummed, still grinning.

It was then, that Dust finally realized that the small prince wasn't as innocent as he believed him to be.

Finally deciding he had seen enough, Killer turned away from the two, shrugging his jacket off and looking at Nightmare.

“So, it's the two of us now, huh?”, he smiled, taking his shirt off as well, revealing his red ecto formed into a female body.

“Seems like it”, Nightmare shrugged, undressing out of his own jacket.

Killer smiled and took a few steps towards Nightmare, hands slipping under the other's shirt, caressing his formed ecto, slowly moving upwards, pulling the other's shirt up in the process until he reached the other's breasts. “Soft”, Killer hummed, leaning his head against them. “And so big”, he purred. “Damn, you've got a really nice body, Night.”

“Give yourself some credit”, Nightmare said, tentacles slithering in between the waistbands of both their pants. “You don't look half-bad yourself.” His tentacles pulled their pants down and Killer finally stripped him out of the shirt completely, leaving both of them naked.

“Aaww, thanks for the compliment”, Killer cooed, prodding his tongue out to lick against Nightmare's breast. Nightmare gasped, stumbling backwards. His legs bumped against the sofa behind him and he fell down, pulling Killer on top of him. Killer's pussy moved against Nightmare's clit in the process, earning a loud moan from both of them. “And you're super sensitive too”, Killer smiled, rocking his hips up again. “Damn, I'd love to wreck you until you can't walk anymore, but that's Dust's job today.”

Right after he said that, Dust called him over. Turning around, Killer looked at his boyfriend, now fully undressed as well. He waved for Killer to come over and so the smaller did.

“You had enough fun with Night for now”, Dust said, ignoring the pout from Killer. “You can play with Dream, seeing as you eyed him already, you probably yearn for his cock by now.”

Killer couldn't possibly deny that, and so he just nodded, looking at Dream with lustful eyes once Dust walked over to Nightmare.

“Any wishes, my prince?”, Killer asked in a sing-song voice.

“If you're already asking so nicely”, Dream smiled, the most innocent smile Killer had ever seen from a completely naked person. “Get down on your knees and suck me, pretty please?”

How dare Dream sound so innocent while speaking the most lewd things? Killer could basically watch all his inhibitions fade and he was on his hands and knees within seconds, his mouth on the other's cock, turned on by Dream's voice alone.

His hands moved along the other's thighs until he finally got to grab Dream's hips, holding him in position while he bobbed his head back and forth, skilled tongue swirling around the other's length.  
Suddenly, Dream was glad he was standing at the window, hands gripping down on the windowsill as little moans spilled from his mouth, watching every one of Killer's movements through half-lidded eyes.

Dust, who walked over to Nightmare looked at the darker skeleton who was sitting on the sofa for a moment, then leaned down to kiss him.

“So, prince, wanna guess what I'll do to you now?”, he asked, voice suddenly low and dark.  
Nightmare shuddered, not expecting this change of demeanour at all. He looked up at Dust, suddenly feeling small. “Do tell me”, he rasped, enjoying the new feeling, the authority in Dust's voice, so different from the way Dream talked to him in the bedroom.

"Let me show you", Dust whispered low and seductively. His hands moved down, wrapping around the other's breasts, squeezing them together, thumbs rubbing over the nipples. 

Dust's hands were harsh, his touch way rougher than Dream's, almost painful. And yet, Nightmare found himself enjoying it, a moan escaping him as Dust played with his breasts. Dust readjusted his position slightly, then pressed his dick in between Nightmare's breasts, starting to rock his hips back and forth.

Nightmare gasped. Dust's dick was definitely bigger than Dream's and it was hard and hot against his breasts. The friction caused by Dust's movement and the way the other still played with his breasts got him turned on enough for him to unconsciously spread his legs apart a little further.

Dust squeezed Nightmare's nipples, then pulled at them and Nightmare let out a scream that turned into a confused moan after a second. Once he calmed down again he felt two hands on his head and turned around, seeing Dream standing behind the sofa. Before he could ask he got pulled into a soft, loving kiss by the other.

“Don't go too rough on him”, Dream scolded Dust after he broke the kiss.

“Fine”, Dust huffed, then leaned in to press his mouth against Dream's. Dream shoved his tongue between Dust's teeth and after he got let in they moved against each other, both fighting for dominance. After a while Dust pulled away, panting.

“Damn, the prince's got some energy”, he admitted. Dream chuckled.

Both got startled by another moan from Nightmare and looked down only to see Killer had gotten in between his legs, fingers and tongue working on Nightmare's pussy.

“Kills, what the fuck?”, Dust asked.

“Come on, let me have a taste”, Killer said, pulling away from Nightmare, face covered in the other's magic. “You know he'll need some preparation if you don't want to destroy his pussy as soon as you enter, right?”

Dust sighed, knowing that Killer was right. He loosened his grip on Nightmare's breasts and took a step back. "Alright then, prepare him good, Kills." 

Dream wrapped his arms around Nightmare from behind, caressing his breasts and kissing him softly. Meanwhile Killer worked on Nightmare's pussy, licking his clit while his fingers tried to spread him open wide enough to fit Dust without pain.

Within minutes, Nightmare was a moaning mess, legs wrapped around Killer while his arms were entangled with Dream's. Dream kissed Nightmare one last time before he walked around to the front of the sofa.

Killer moved up from his position as well, kneeling down on the sofa next to Nightmare. Dream got in behind him, leaning his head on Killer's shoulder. 

“You ready?”, he asked.

“Sure as hell am”, Killer answer, sounding super excited.

Dream chuckled and moved his dick to Killer's entrance, slowly guiding it in.

Killer moaned once Dream slipped in, hands balled to fists, grabbing at the sofa. “Damn, you feel nice, prince”, he sighed. “Hey Night, move over here too, I wanna kiss you while he fucks me. I'm sure Dust also wants to enter you.”

Nightmare hummed, smiling at Killer while he got on his hands and knees too, nuzzling Killer's nose a little before he kissed him. Dust stood up from the chair he waited on and slowly moved in behind Nightmare, fingers touching the other's entrance shortly to test how wet he really was. Satisfied with the result, he rubbed his penis against Nightmare's ass for a moment before he finally let it slip inside the other's pussy. Nightmare screamed out into the kiss at the size of the dick that entered him. He knew it was big, felt it between his breasts already, but having it enter him, he almost went crazy. The pressure felt good, he wouldn't complain, but he was glad Killer took all that time to prepare him before, fearing for his ecto if he didn't. His fingers slowly moved over to wrap around Killer's, holding them tight and squeezing down on them as Dust pushed further into him. A single tear slipped from his eye and he broke the kiss to let out a huff as Dust finally pushed his whole length in.

“Damn, Dream, your boy is tight”, Dust hummed, slowly starting to move inside of Nightmare. “Also getting so excited just from having me enter, he's clenching around me so bad already, what are you two even doing in bed?”

“Don't you dare assume anything about our sex live”, Dream said, pushing deep into Killer, making him moan louder than Nightmare. “I'm just taking it slow with my lover, not trying to hurt him. And your boyfriend is enjoying himself a whole lot too, you know?”

“Heh, fair”, Dust laughed, looking down at the two skeletons between them, hands entangled and heads touching each other, tongues hanging out, languidly moving against each other. “They look lovely like this, don't they?”

“Hmm, yeah, they really do”, Dream agreed. “What a lovely sight indeed. Maybe we should have them do something together next time, so we can enjoy from afar.”

Just as he said that, both their partners let out a few loud moans, rocking back against the dicks that were buried deep inside of them, while simultaneously trying to move closer together to kiss each other. 

“Well, they seem to agree to your plan”, Dust chuckled, pushing back into Nightmare.  
Killer managed to move a little closer to Nightmare, hands cupping the other's breasts, carefully massaging the soft ecto he yearned to touch before already. Nightmare moaned softly, moving his head over to kiss Killer, tongue licking along the other's mouth, asking for entrance. Killer gladly opened up, allowing the other to explore the caves of his mouth, tongues engaging in a slow dance, their own love-making so different to the fast rhythm with which both their partners pounded into them.

Nightmare moaned Killer's name as he came, arms wrapped around the other's shoulders. He probably surprised all the others in the room, though he barely noticed what he said, lost in his orgasm. Killer just smiled, hugging him close and caressing his back as Dust pulled out of him. He rubbed his cock against Nightmare's back a few times before cuming as well, spilling all over Nightmare's back.

Dream hugged his hands around Killer, rubbing his clit with one while the other played with his breasts, doing his best to get Killer off before he came himself. 

“Trying to get him off?”, Dust laughed from behind Nightmare. He had started cleaning him with paper towels. “Honestly, just bite him. Neck, shoulder, choose your poison.”

Dream looked at him a little confused at first, then did what Dust suggested, biting down on Killer's shoulder. 

Killer screamed out, hands wrapping around Nightmare, hugging him close while he came. Hearing him scream like that, Dream barely managed to pull out of Killer in time, cuming into his hand with a low moan. 

“S-shit, you're good”, Killer panted, still trembling in Nightmare's arms. “We definitely need to repeat this.”

“Gladly”, Dream and Nightmare answered almost simultaneously.  
Dust just chuckled. “Hmm, sure. I enjoyed this too.”


	10. Day 9: Outer/Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Knife Play~~ | ~~Hybrids~~ | Sleepy Sex | Begging   
> Pairing: Killer x Outer  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~1k

Humming, Killer walked through the world of Outertale. He had a day off and actually wanted to spend it with his boyfriend. Only, the fluffy skeleton was nowhere to be found. But Killer knew his favourite sleeping place, so that's were he was heading right now. 

Once he arrived at the funnily shaped piece of land, he smiled to himself. 

Jackpot. 

Outer lay on the field of flowers Killer expected him to be on, his jacket tugged beneath his head as a makeshift pillow. 

Like a kitten, Killer moved towards the sleeping beauty on velvet paws, not wanting to wake the other. Once he finally made it to his side, he squatted down next to Outer. He looked over the others body. Mouth slightly parted, shirt ruffled and exposing a small section of his hipbones, the way his chest was rising and falling with breaths they didn't need. Killer let his hands ghost over the others shirt, thinking about what he wanted to do, now that he found him. 

No matter where be looked, his gaze kept flickering back to the others pelvis. He moved down a little, kneeling next to Outer's hipbones, hands slowly trailing along the waistband of his pants. After a moment of thinking, daydreaming about the other's beautiful bones and soft ecto, he slipped his hand in. As expected, Outer once again did not wear underwear, so Killer was immediately touching his pelvis. Not that he really minded, that was what he was going for anyway. Smiling, he trailed his hand along the others pelvic bones, tracing the inside and outside alike. 

After a few minutes of doing so, he could hear a moan from Outer. Looking up however, he saw the other still asleep. He chucked slightly and continued his game. 

He was shocked as his hands suddenly poked into soft flesh instead of bone. Outer seemed to have formed his ecto in his sleep. Killer secretly wondered if to him, this was all a wet dream. And if it was, he was hoping it was him who appeared in it. 

Keeping that thought in mind, he grabbed the other's formed penis with his hand, giving it a few quick strokes. Outer hummed another moan in his sleep and, humming with a slight smile, Killer decided to lay down next to Outer. Breathing in the others scent, Killer slowly moved his second hand into his own pants. He let his ecto form as well and started stroking his own dick simultaneously with Outer's. 

Lying next to his boyfriend like this, lulled by the other's even breathing, Killer got rather sleepy himself. His hands were still keeping up a steady rhythm, even as his eyes fluttered shut.  
They didn't stay shut for long though, flying open again as he felt Outer stir next to him.

"Hnnng, wha-?", Outer hummed, slowly opening his eyes. All he saw however, were the stars above him. Nothing unusual so far. And he still got that lingering feeling of the spectacular dream he had moments ago. He could've sworn he could still smell Killer next to him....

Turning his head around, he even saw him. Wait-

"Killer?", Outer asked perplexed.

"Uuuhm, I.. I can explain!", Killer said, pulling his hands out of both their pants.

"Wait, don't - don't stop Kills", Outer stammered and a light blush crept up on his face. 

Fully realizing what Outer had said, Killer blushed himself. "W-what?" 

"That was a nice thing to wake up to, you can keep going", Outer mumbled, hiding his face in Killer's jacket. 

"Hmmm, you'd have to ask nicely for that", Killer said and a sly smile formed on his face. 

"Kills, please!", Outer begged, "keep going. I'm already hard now, you can't just stop and leave me like this!" 

"Just because it's you though", Killer purred and removed Outer's pants. "Because I love you, Starry." He climbed on top of his lover and removed his own pants as well, then took both of their dicks into his hand and resumed moving it up and down.

"Hmmm, I love you too, Killer", Outer moaned. "You always have the best ideas to wake me up."   
"Thanks for the compliment", Killer rasped in a deep voice. "And now tell me, in the dream you had before you woke up, who was it you were dreaming of?" 

"Uuuhh", Outer blushed and turned his head away.

"Come on, I know you remember", Killer purred, nuzzling Outer's head with his own.

"Y-you already know, don't you? Why would you ask such a question?" 

"Because I want to hear you say it." 

Outer stretched his hands behind his head only to pull his jacket over his face, screaming into it. "You! It was you, alright!", he said, voice muffled by the piece of clothing. "I was dreaming about you and then I woke up and you were still there and-" 

He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say as Killer pulled the jacket off his lover's face to kiss him. 

"See, that wasn't too hard", he laughed after he pulled away again, watching as Outer's whole face lit up in a star-freckled bright blue. 

Outer just moaned, covering his mouth as his hips suddenly jerked up into Killer's hand. Killer leaned back down to kiss him, speeding up the movement of his hand a little, rocking his own hips back and forth to give Outer more friction to work with. Outer grabbed Killer by the hood, pushing and pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss. He thrust into Killer's hand a few more times before he came, moaning into the kiss.

“That was fast”, Killer whispered, breaking the kiss, but leaving his mouth on the other's.

“S-shut up, I just woke up, did you really expect me to last longer?”, Outer sputtered defensively, blush only deepening in colour.

“I'm far from done though”, Killer purred, still not stopping the movement of his hand. “How about we continue this.. in your bedroom?”

Outer's whole face turned to what was probably the darkest blue Killer ever saw it in as he tried to somehow form words that sounded like an answer. Laughing to himself, Killer teleported them to his lover's room. He would make his day off worth while. It could only get better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky


	11. Day 10: Dreammare (pre-incident)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Lingerie~~ | Aphrodisiacs | ~~Wax Play~~ | ~~Scat~~   
> Pairing: pre-incident Dream x Nightmare  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Sibling Incest  
> Length in Words: ~1.7k

Walking through the woods, searching Nightmare again. It was nothing new for Dream, both of them enjoyed some time away from the tree every now and then. Dream already knew where to look, that river near the clearing they so often played at together. 

Arriving there, he already saw Nightmare, shoes next to himself, letting his legs dangle in the water. Just.. something about him seemed different today, like he had an aura. 

Walking closer, Dream understood what he sensed. Nightmare seemed lost in thought, staring at the black apple in his hand. 

"Tempting, aren't they?", Dream asked as he sat down next to Nightmare. 

Nightmare turned to him, a little surprised. "D-dream, when did you.." 

"Just now", Dream answered. "Expected you to be here when you weren't at the tree. Didn't expect you to bring.." 

"Yeah, about that..."

"It gets worse every day, doesn't it?", Dream sighed. "The yearning for these apples. The forbidden fruit." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brilliantly shining, golden apple. "I've been thinking... if we just gave in.. would it finally stop?" 

"Dream..!" 

"Heh, sorry. I don't want to see you suffer like this any longer. I don't want us to suffer like this anymore!" He sighed again and for a moment a silence spread between them, the only sound being the leafs, silently rustling in the wind. Then Dream spoke again. "If.. I eat yours and you eat mine, would we break through that eternal suffering?" 

"Dream.." 

"I'd... like to try it. If you would agree, that is." He looked over at Nightmare. 

Nightmare however stared down at the apple in his hand, thinking for just a moment. "Fine", he finally sighed,"let's do it!" 

Dream looked surprised for a moment, not expecting Nightmare to agree that easily. Then a smile spread across his face and he nodded, reaching his hand with the apple closer to Nightmare's face. Nightmare mimicked the action and both of them looked at the other for a moment. Nodding again, both of them started eating the apple the other held. 

For a few minutes, no sound could be heard, save for the crunching of apples. Even the wind stopped, like the world was standing still around them. After they finished, they looked at each   
other again. 

Even the wind stopped, like the world was standing still around them. After they finished, they looked at each other again. 

"Do you.. feel any different?", Dreams asked. 

Nightmare reached up to his face, touching the bridge of his nose. "I feel.. hot", he admitted.   
"Hmm, me too", Dream hummed. "Maybe it'll stop soon." He reached up to touch his collar, tucking at it lightly. "I want to get rid of my clothes though..." 

"Me too", Nightmare moaned, clutching at the buttons of his own tunic. 

"Just for a moment", Dream mumbled. "We're in the forest anyway, no one will see us." He said and stripped out of his tunic. He also got out of his shoes, placing them next to himself and holding his feet into the river, the cold water a welcome sensation against his hot bones. By the time he looked up again, he saw Nightmare neatly folding his tunic and placing it aside. 

For a moment he looked at Nightmare, the other's face flushed in a soft purple hue. It was tempting, really, and he reached his hand out to touch the other's cheek. 

Nightmare winced at the sudden contact, then leaned into the touch. It felt nice, Dream's hand a little colder against his hot face.

“You're so hot”, Dream hummed, caressing Nightmare's cheek. Then he looked down at Nightmare's bare chest. “I... want to touch you.. on other places too.”

“Your hand feels nice”, Nightmare sighed. “I don't mind, as long as it's you.”

Happy after getting permission, Dream let his hands trail over Nightmare's ribs, tracing every one on it's own. Then he moved his hands to the other's back, hugging him with all the love he could muster. Nightmare let himself fall down, dragging Dream with him, so both lay on the ground. Dream yelped for a second, then just let his head rest against the other's chest. Nightmare hugged the other, letting his own hands trail over Dream's back. Both of them got startled as a loud moan escaped Nightmare's mouth.

“N-night?”, Dream asked concerned.

“Y-your hand”, Nightmare answered, looking between them.

Dream's hand played with the waistband of Nightmare's pants, softly digging into it every now and then.

“Ah, sorry”, Dream mumbled. “My hands seem to react on their own. Like I'm running on instinct alone right now. I.. maybe we shouldn't..”

“N-no”, Nightmare stuttered. “It's okay, it.. feels nice, feels.. right... d-don't stop, okay?”

Startled by the other's sudden reaction, Dream looked down for a moment. Then decided to follow the urge of his body anyway and pulled Nightmare's pants down. Dream started slowly moving his hands along the other's pelvis. It was hot, just like the rest of Nightmare, just like Dream himself. And it looked nice, something about it was so enticing. Dream dipped his hand into the small hole between the bones and Nightmare moaned. Suddenly, his bones got surrounded by a blast of purple magic, forming flesh around his legs, up to his ribs. Dream sat back and looked at him, awestruck.

“W-what happened?”, he asked.

“I-I don't know it either”, Nightmare answered truthfully. “But I just feel hotter. And yet, your touch felt so nice.”

Tempted to know if he could do the same, Dream stood up and undressed out of his own pants. Then he sat back down on Nightmare, guiding the other's hands to his own pelvis.

“Touch me”, Dream moaned, impatient. Nightmare immediately started doing so, eager to feel the warmth of the other. It didn't take long and with a loud shriek, Dream's own ecto took form.

Nightmare stared up at Dream, the other's penis in his hand. “I wonder what this is for?”, he asked. “We both have it..”

“It.. it's really sensitive”, Dream pressed out between pants. “I.. I want to try something..” He got off of Nightmare and moved to kneel next to the other. He looked down at the other's penis, then reached out with his hand, softly touching it. Nightmare started moaning and panting just from the slightest touches alone and Dream looked up at him again. His face was flushed in a dark purple hue now, far darker than the blush he had before, his lips slightly parted, eyes fixated on Dream's hand. He looked like he was enjoying it and that gave Dream enough courage to keep going. Something drew him to move his face down, rubbing his nose against the erection of the other. After some contemplating, he opened his mouth and took the other in. He instinctively formed a tongue even though he never did before and he started licking along the other's length. Nightmare's moans grew louder, hands reaching out and touching Dream's hips. Dream gave a startled moan as Nightmare pulled his hips up, spreading Dream's legs so they were on either side of his head.

“Nightmare, what are you doing?”, Dream asked, mouth not leaving the other's dick.

“I.. want to touch you too”, Nightmare panted. “Like what you are doing. It feels so great, I want you to feel it too.”

After he said that, he started stroking Dream's penis, guiding it to his mouth. His tongue formed right when he opened it and he licked along the other's length. Dream screamed out a surprised moan, thrusting his hips down against the other's face. Nightmare chuckled and took Dream's erection into his mouth, mimicking the movements Dream did on him.

Dream closed his eyes, drowning in pleasure for a moment, before he remembered that he still had Nightmare's penis in his mouth. So he kept moving his head up and down, licking along Nightmare's dick, slowly falling into a rhythm. Nightmare realised that and tried to fall into it as well, managing to do so after a few attempts. Every now and then, Dream moved his hips down, pressing his penis deeper into Nightmare's mouth. Nightmare hummed against the yellow length buried deep in his mouth and started softly caressing the other's butt. Dream moaned against Nightmare's length, loosing himself to the steady rhythm they had going. He spread Nightmare's legs apart a little further and started exploring the other's lower body as well. He cupped Nightmare's ass cheeks in both his hands, fingers slowly trailing to the other's hole. Once he found it he made a surprised sound. Then decided to let his index fingers circle around it slowly. Nightmare moaned loudly, rocking his hips against Dream's fingers. Both of them yelped in surprise as Dream's fingers slipped in and for a moment neither of them moved. 

Then Nightmare hummed and started moving his hips again, pressing Dream's fingers deeper into his ass while still licking his penis. Dream also snapped out of his initial shock and resumed playing with Nightmare's hole. It was soft and warm beneath his fingers and he enjoyed the sensation a lot. The thought of putting his penis in to Nightmare's little hole came over him and he thrust his penis deep into Nightmare's throat. Nightmare moaned around the intruding length and his legs started to tremble, but neither of the boys stopped their motion.

Dream's movements grew frantic, his hips rocking into Nightmare's mouth hard, over and over again and Nightmare clenched his eyes shut tight, enjoying the painful sensation. After a few more sloppy thrusts, Dream came, a strange liquid shooting into Nightmare's mouth. Dream moaned and panted, mouth leaving Nightmare's penis, hanging wide open while Nightmare drank up all he was given. 

As soon as Dream could focus again, he used his hands to jerk of Nightmare and a few seconds later said skeleton came, spilling his own liquid all over Dream's face. 

After both of them were done, Dream let himself fall onto his back next to Nightmare, breathing hard. “That was amazing”, he said after he could trust his voice again.

“Yeah”, Nightmare breathed. “You know...”, he started, chuckling lightly, “Your liquid tastes just like the apples, it's quite addicting.”

“Huh, really?”, Dream asked, moving his hand up to scoop up some of Nightmare's liquid from his cheeks and shoving the finger into his mouth. Nightmare was right, it did taste like the apples. Dream kept running his fingers over his face, drinking up all of the slightly purple liquid before he said: “I think I found a new thing I'm yearning for. Wanna go again?”

Nightmare just smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I could've done better...


	12. Day 11: Ink (solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Prostitution~~ | ~~Spanking~~ | Licking | Sex Toys  
> Pairing: Ink solo (ft. Broomie)  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~1.1k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, my beta read the list to me and was like "Licking, Sex Toys.."  
> And I went: "..Licking Sex Toys??"

Ink leaned back on his sofa in the doodlesphere. What a horrible day! Dream was out on a date with Blue, Error hadn't done anything in over a week and even Nightmare and his groupies had kept their raids to a minimum. It was so _boring_. Ink couldn't handle it! 

Sighing, he leaned back, lying down on the sofa, his hands mindlessly fumbling with the smaller brushes in his sash, thinking about what Dream and Blue would be doing right now. They were probably fucking, he caught them during it multiple times. Sometimes he hid, watching them having fun. Without him. 

It's been some time since he had the pleasure of sex with someone. Back when he was alone with Cross, in the ruins of the other's AU. That were fun times, manipulating the other into those obscene things, watching his face light up in embarrassment. 

He barely noticed that his ecto formed while he thought back to those times. His hand slowly trailed down, rubbing his clit, slowly spreading his folds apart, dipping into his hole just so slightly. 

He sighed and turned his head, looking at the small paintbrush in his other hand. Swinging it through the air a few times, he created a perfect copy of Cross' dick. 

He just stared at it for a while, licking his lips before he finally opened his mouth, letting his tongue out to let it travel along the dildo he created. It wasn't like the dick he had in mind at all. It was just as soft, but it was lacking the heat that always radiated off Cross' body. He sighed and shoved it deeper into his mouth. If it wasn't as warm, he just had to work to get it warmer. He worked his tongue up and down, slowly letting the object go deeper until it hit the back of his throat. He moaned around the purple dildo, bobbing his head up and down while his other hand still worked on his clit. 

He spread his legs apart further, cunt longing for something to enter him. Unable to hold back any longer, he removed his pants, then pulled the dildo out of his mouth, a trail of saliva following it down to his needy pussy. He rubbed it against his entrance for a moment, mimicking the way Cross would do with him, always so uncertain. Then he pushed it in, moaning loudly at the sensation of finally getting filled. His hips jolted down onto the intruding object and Ink's hands pushed down on the dildo, forcing it to go even deeper. Ink rocked his hips down against it, moaning with his mouth hanging open. It felt good. 

But there was nobody to hold him, no one to occupy his moth or hands while he fucked himself. So Ink sat up, the dildo still in him, and grabbed his brush again. Drawing in the air again, he created a copy of Blue's dick. He was bigger than one would expect, looking at him in his usual dress up. Holding the second dildo in one hand, he pushed it into his mouth, sighing to finally have it filled again. His other hand still held onto the brush while his hips kept moving up and down on the dildo inside of him. 

Ink thought about what else he could draw, thought about the kinks he had but never found anyone to fulfil. His hand moved on their own, drawing a collar he immediately wrapped around his neck, tightening it so it became a satisfying pressure around his neck. He tugged on it lightly, moaning again. 

A thought gripped him and he took the blue dildo out of his mouth, leading it down to his ass. He leaned forward a little, the Cross-didlo inside him pressing against the walls of his stomach. Once the second dildo pressed against his asshole he started pressing it in. He clenched his eyes shut, almost biting his tongue at the pleasure that ran through him all of a sudden. He didn't even notice he dropped his brush as he lead his second hand to his back as well, gripping the dildo with both hands and letting himself sink down in it. He lay down on the sofa again, on his stomach this time, legs spread as wide as he could while his hands pressed the blue dildo into his ass, deeper and deeper, his hips moving on their own, rocking down on both dildos as well. 

He came, rainbow magic spilling from his cunt right as he managed to get the other dildo into his ass completely. 

He breathed hard, looking down on himself, both colours shining through his rainbow ecto a little. He pulled them out again, moaning at the loss of contact. 

"What a mess", he mumbled as the rainbow liquid dripped out of him. He drew his fingers along his pussy, dragging up the liquid and rubbing it against his clit. His hips immediately jolted up again, not yet satisfied. Ink moaned. He was spread wide now and looking at the dildos didn't seem as appealing anymore. His eyes travelled over the room he sat in, lingering on his giant paintbrush just a little too long. 

He stood up and walked over, picking it up. He rubbed the wood of the handle, whispering: "Aah, Broomie, you know I love you, right?" 

He slowly moved the end of his brush to his pussy, trying to angle the giant object just right. As he thought he had it in a good enough position, he slowly moved it towards his entrance. 

He moaned as it touched his pussy, legs trembling as he pressed down on the thick handle. He screamed out, eyes going wide as it finally slipped in. It filled him out perfectly, stretching his walls further than he ever thought they could. It felt great. 

He leaned the tip of his brush against the closest wall and started fucking himself on the handle, pushing it deeper with every thrust, moans spilling out of his mouth uncontrolled. Soon, the handle reached so deep into him, it was stretching his ecto-stomach, pressing against it's outer walls every time Ink moved his hips. 

Ink was close again, he could feel it. One hand flew up to the collar, tugging at it again while the other went down to his clit, playing with it a little. Panting heavily, he finally came, pressing Broomie into himself as deep as he could one last time. 

His legs started to give up on him and he collapsed onto the floor, Broomie still inside of him. He didn't want to pull it out just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, yeah, that happened


	13. Day 12: Bad Gays Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Vore~~ | Lapdance | Orgy | Drunken Sex   
> Pairing: Bad Gays Poly  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, slightly dub-con-ish  
> Length in Words: ~1.8k
> 
> Poor Nightmare has a low tolerance xD

It all started as a movie night. It all started with Killer secretly adding alcohol to their drinks, actually. Nobody could've expected the outcome though. 

Halfway through the movie, Nightmare started complaining about how stupid it was, saying he wanted to do something that was more fun. Everything went downhill from there. Over the span of the movie he slowly crawled onto Cross' lap, so that he was now fully sitting on the perplexed skeleton. He hugged his arms around Cross' neck and started wiggling his hips on the other's lap, tentacles swaying loosely behind him. 

“B-boss, what are you-?”, Cross stammered, already drunk himself and blushing like crazy.

“I want you to touch me”, Nightmare slurred, taking Cross' hands and leading them under his shirt and to his chest. As soon as they came into contact with Nightmare's formed female ecto Cross retreated them like he'd been burned.

“Cross”, Nightmare whined, moving his hips against the other's leg.

“Boss, what's wrong?”, Cross asked.

“He's obviously drunk”, Killer laughed. “You better make the most of it, little guard dog.”

“D-drunk? But we didn't-”

“Killer mixed alcohol into our drinks”, Dust commented. “Not surprised you didn't notice, but it did come as quite an interesting discovery to see the boss had an even lower tolerance than you.”

Killer walked over to the sofa Cross and Nightmare were sitting on and sat down on the other end. “That's your chance, Cross”, he said, crossing his arms behind his head. “Didn't you always want to fuck the boss?”

“Wha- no!”, Cross protested. “How could I! Lusting after the boss, that's just..”

“Well, your loss”, Killer shrugged and opened his pants, pulling out his penis. “Hey, Night, wanna have some fun with me? Cross just rejected you.”

Nightmare stared at Killer, then at his penis for some time before he finally got up and walked over to Killer. Said skeleton immediately removed Nightmare's pants, then looked him up and down. “Damn, our boss looks fine”, he smiled, then gestured to his lap. “Come sit down, but with your back to me. We gotta show Cross what he's missing out on.”

Nightmare did as Killer asked, sitting down on the other's lap, Killer's dick pressing against his back. Killer spread Nightmare's legs wide open, running his fingers along the other's soft ecto-pussy. 

“Sorry, Cross, but that's gonna be mine now”, he hummed. Then dragged his hands up to remove Nightmare's hoodie, revealing what were probably the biggest ecto-breasts Cross had ever seen. Nightmare moaned as Killer dragged his hands along them, starting to massage the soft flesh. No matter how much Cross wanted to look away, he just couldn't. It was as if his eyes were glued to his boss' perfectly shaped ecto, curves in just the right places, his soft pussy already dripping wet with want and the way he blushed just so lightly. 

Nightmare kept rocking his hips against Killer's dick impatiently, basically begging with his body. Killer just chuckled and lifted Nightmare's hips a little, slowly letting him sit down on his dick. It went in without problems and Nightmare moaned as he sat down on it. 

"See that, Cross", Killer asked, showing his dick buried deep inside of their boss. "It went in easily, he really wanted you to do him. What a shame, you're missing out on all of this, he feels amazing", Killer chimed and started moving his hips up and down, still massaging Nightmare's beats.

Nightmare stretched his hands up, hugging Killer's neck, moaning Cross' name. His tentacles moved out, hugging around Cross body, slowly dragging him over. Cross' protests were drowned as a tentacle pressed into his mouth. Quickly, Cross was in front of Nightmare on his hands and knees. He had a perfect view of what was going on. Killer's dick pressing into their boss, the wet squelching noises that came from where their ecto met, Killer's hands running over Nightmare's sensitive breasts. Cross' hands twitched and he had to bite his tongue in order not to give in to the urge to touch Nightmare.

Nightmare's tentacles wrapped around Cross' wrists, dragging his hands over to his body, one on his stomach, one on his clit. Cross squirmed around the tentacle in his mouth, pressing his eyes shut to fight off the urge. And yet, he was so painfully aware of his fingers on Nightmare's clit, moving up and down with Killer's thrusts.

All self-control was lost however as Nightmare suddenly moaned: “Cross, touch me”, eyes basically pleading for the other to do so.

Cross started moving his fingers, touching Nightmare on all the places he could, hands running over Nightmare's stomach, slowly drifting higher, fighting for a spot on the other's breasts, swatting away Killer's hand. Chuckling, Killer removed his hands, granting Cross access to the soft ecto. 

Cross whimpered as Nightmare suddenly removed the tentacle from his mouth, hugging him closer with it. But Cross however quickly found another way to keep his mouth busy, forming his tongue to lick over Nightmare's nipples, teasing the small buds with his slick muscle. 

All of them were startled for a moment as they heard a moan that did not belong to any of them and turned their heads around only to see that Horror had entered Dust's pussy, fucking the smaller skeleton over the table, all snacks spread out somewhere on the ground now. Noticing the eyes on them, Dust spat: “What, not having enough fun over there, so you gotta watch us? It did seem like you were enjoying yourselves and we didn't want to awkwardly sit around and watch, so we decided to just get something going on our own.” 

“Tch, not like we wanted to spy on you”, Killer laughed. “You just got so loud, we had no choice but to look.” 

“Fuck you!”, Dust said, sticking his tongue out at Killer. 

“Hmm, no, I think I'd rather keep my dick inside of the boss, thanks for the offer”, Killer smiled. 

Horror just sighed and kept thrusting into Dust, getting the other to moan so he couldn't talk that much. Killer just smiled and kept fucking Nightmare, hands on the other's hips. 

Suddenly, a startled moan could be heard from Cross and Dust and Horror looked over to the other pair again. It seemed like Nightmare's tentacles decided they wanted in on the fun and had moved into Cross' pants, pressing against the ass and pussy of his formed female ecto. Cross wasn't sure what to do, but his body reacted on its own anyway, rocking back onto the slick appendages spreading his holes. He accidentally bit down on Nightmare's breasts as one tentacle finally entered his pussy and Nightmare screamed out, his own hips jolting down onto Killer's dick. 

"F-fuck", Cross breathed. "S-sorry, boss, are you-?"

"D-do that again", Nightmare moaned, hugging Cross closer to his chest with his arms.

Cross looked at him for a moment, questioning if he heard right, but the way Nightmare's hands practically forced him down onto his chest and his tentacles kept pressing into both his holes were enough to make Cross lose it completely, hands groping Nightmare's breasts hard, his teeth scraping against the soft ecto, leaving marks everywhere he could get to.

Nightmare was lost in pleasure between Killer's continuous thrusts and Cross' biting. Killer watched the whole thing, very pleased with the way both his partners let go of themselves. Cross was completely ecstatic, marking Nightmare while said skeleton kept fucking both his remaining orifices with his tentacles. They completely forgot they weren't alone.

At least until Horror screamed out, thrusting deep into Dust's pussy as he came into it. Dust's fingers were digging deep into the soft wood of the table, leaving marks that would stay, while he kept rocking his hips against Horror's dick, trying to finish on his own as Horror seemed unable to do anything for the moment. Shortly after, Dust bit down on his arm, slamming his hips against the other's stomach one last time before he finally came as well. The others barely acknowledged the scene that went on beside them, only Killer looked over shortly, not even stopping in his movements to do so. Once both Dust and Horror finally regained enough of their strength to move they sat down on the table – it needed cleaning one way or another – and watched the other members of their gang as they wrecked their boss. That was a spectacle they wouldn't want to miss out on.

Nightmare was the first to cum, loudly screaming Cross' name as said skeleton bit down on his neck, making sure it would be visible in the morning. His head fell against Cross' shoulder and he was breathing hard, but his tentacles kept thrusting into Cross, keeping him stimulated even after his high wore off. 

Cross' hands wrapped around Nightmare's back, caressing the spot his tentacles connected to his body and Nightmare moaned into his shoulder, a new wave of pleasure running through his body. Tears of overstimulation shot to his eyes as he suddenly got painfully aware of Killer's dick, still thrusting into him at a merciless pace. Killer's hands flew back up to Nightmare's breasts, rubbing his nipples between his fingers and Nightmare whimpered, pressing his head further into Cross' jacket. Concerned, Cross removed his hands from Nightmare's back to touch his cheeks, lifting his head up to look at him.

“Night..”, he started, but whatever he wanted to say was drowned as Nightmare kissed him. It was soft and caring and not at all what one would expect from the guardian of negativity. Overwhelmed by the sudden kindness, Cross came, moaning into the kiss as the tentacles started moving out of him again.

Nightmare broke the kiss, a little startled as Killer pulled out of him all of a sudden. Stroking his dick a few more times, Killer came into his hand, breathing hard. With Killer's hands no longer holding him, Nightmare collapsed against Cross, ecto slowly fading.

“He looks about ready to fall asleep”, Dust commented from his place on the table. “You did him pretty good.”

“He won't remembered shit tomorrow though”, Killer shrugged. “Wouldn't have started anything if he wasn't wasted beyond recognition to begin with.”

“Well, he has all those nice little marks Cross left on him”, Horror mentioned. “If he can't count one and one together, he'll certainly ask for an explanation.”

“Oh, I'd be so willing to give him a very detailed one, that's something you can count on”, Killer smiled, then turned to Cross. “If you won't do it, that is. Take good care of your cute little trophy, Oreo. Make sure he won't forget who marked him today”, he said and then walked off, probably heading to his room.

“The boss is yours”, Horror told him, standing up as well. “You two are a perfect match anyway. Just treat him well, alright?” Then he picked up Dust and headed towards the closest bathroom, leaving Cross alone with a sleeping Nightmare in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross


	14. Day 13: Dream/Ink [P+C]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Seduction~~ | Handjobs | ~~Roleplay~~ | ~~Humiliation~~   
> Pairing: Dream x Ink [P+C]  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~1.2
> 
> Characters are from my recent longfic [Of Princes and Castles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671858/chapters/56826841). You don't need to know shit about it though xD

They sat down for dinner that evening and everything seemed normal. But that soon changed, at least for Ink, the rest of the participants seemingly oblivious.

Once they all filled their plates up with food, Ink felt a hand slip past his pants, rubbing small circles over his pelvis. Looking down, he realised who the hand belonged to.

"D-Dream?", he whispered.

"Is there something wrong, Ink?", the other asked, a sly smile on his face. 

"Well, yeah, your hand.."

"My hand?", Dream asked, playing oblivious. "I really don't know what you mean? I'm just trying to eat and so should you."

Great, so that's how he wanted to play, was it? Ink sighed. Having his boyfriend's hand in his pants was something he normally enjoyed, but it turned into something completely different if you sat at the dinner table with the king and three princes, getting jerked off under the table. He could only hope to suppress his magic for long enough to not turn this into an embarrassing situation for himself.

So he just cut his food into small pieces, trying to shift his focus away from the soft hand slowly trailing along his pelvis, dipping into it and massaging his bones, the way Dream made soft noises next to him, eating his own food just a little too suggestive. The way he looked over to Ink every now and then, smiling that innocent smile of his, licking over his teeth with that soft golden tongue that Ink had on his dick one too many times not to know how it felt. 

He groaned, his fork scraping over the plate just a little too hard, making a loud sound that had all eyes on him as his ecto took form.

"M-my bad", he apologized. "My hand slipped. I-I'll try to be more careful from now on."

"No need to apologize", the king hummed. "We have enough of these plates. Our servants broke some before and I have no reason to be mad at them either."

"M-my thanks", Ink said, bowing his head in acknowledgement. 

But, that didn't solve his problem now, did it? His ecto was formed and immediately after he finished talking he could feel Dream's fingers wrap around his dick, gripping down on it with just the right amount of pressure, drawing a suppressed moan from Ink. 

Dream shoved another fork of food into his mouth, smiling knowingly. He was enjoying this just a little too much and Ink would make sure to get his revenge on the prince later. For now he tried to focus on eating, not to be too suspicious to the other people on the table.

He just moved his own fork to his mouth as Dream began moving his hand up and down. He started out slow, but knowing him, it wouldn't stay like this for long. 

Ink almost chocked on the food as Dream's hand stopped at the head of his dick, pressing into the slit, rubbing his thumb over it. Looking over to the other, Ink saw the light yellow blush that formed on his lover's face. If they were anywhere else he would have complimented Dream, but he really wasn't amused about his current situation and no cute look of his significant other could do anything to change that.

Ink just sighed and brought his fork down again, still pretending he was just eating. Only.. his disguise wasn't as perfect as he was hoping.

"You're not eating a lot today, Ink", Nightmare noticed.

"Hmm, I thought so too", Cross agreed. "Is the food not to your liking? Or are you feeling ill? You don't have to force yourself, if you're not feeling good. You can always go down to the kitchen and ask for food later."

"N-no, there's nothing wrong with the food", Ink pressed out. "A-and I'm not.. feeling ill either. It's just.. well, I am a little unwell, but it's nothing too bad. Please, just continue your own meal, prince."

"Alright", Cross nodded. "Just know that you can leave at any moment. We will not see it as ill-mannered."

"Thank you very much for your kindness", Ink said, trying his best to give the other a smile, all while Dream still kept moving his hand over Ink's dick.

Moving the fork back up to his mouth, Ink sighed. He was hungry, that was another problem he had with this. He couldn't focus on eating, always having to wait until he was sure he wouldn't just shove the fork all the way down his throat because of Dream. Thinking it safe, he took a bite of his food again, not bothering to chew as he might not have the time for that. 

And he was right seeing as Dream moved his hand down, playing with Ink the base of his dick for a moment, giggling to himself. The noise made Ink look over to Dream, but the moment he did, he wish he didn't. Dream took a sip of his water, purposefully letting it run out of his mouth on one side and down his chin. He looked over at Ink, sticking his tongue out to lick it up and Ink knew exactly what he was implying. And he hated his mind for playing these scenes in front of his inner eye, hated that it got him turned on even more. This was just horrible.

Looking over at Nightmare and Cross, he was glad to see the others had almost finished their meal and even Dream had only a little left, not as distracted as Ink from the whole game they had going. But he himself was getting close as well, leaking pre-cum already. Dream, getting aware of this, moved his hand back up, spreading the slick liquid over the whole tip of Ink's dick, making the other moan. 

Luckily, the others only looked at him for a brief moment, getting back to their food as soon as they saw that nothing too bad was of the matter. Ink on the other hand was close to tears, trying his best not to cum before he was able to get away from the table.

He seemed to get lucky, the king finishing just shortly after the rest of the princes ate their meal. He looked around, seeing the others were done as well, then looked at Ink.

"You may take your plate to your room if you want, eat when you're feeling better. I am sure Dream will take good care of you as well", he suggested.

"Yes thank you, I will take you up on that offer, your majesty", Ink answered, putting his fork aside.  
Nightmare and Cross looked over at Dream for a moment, sighed and got up from their chairs, as did the king.

"Take your time, don't rush anything", the king told Ink before leaving.

Once the others were all out of the hall, Ink looked over at Dream. "Was that really necessary?", he asked.

"Oh, it definitely was", Dream laughed, helping Ink off his chair. Once he was standing, Dream pressed their bodies together and Ink felt that the other had his ecto formed as well. Dream was rubbing his lower body against Ink's already dripping erection and that did it for him. Burying his head in Dream's cape, gripping the smaller's shoulders for support, he came into his pants, groaning out a moan.

"Damn, Dream", he panted once he finished. "You're so getting this back, just you wait."

Dream just chuckled, gripping the other's hand and leading him off to the bathroom.


	15. Day 14: Star Sans Poly (kinda?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Stranger Sex~~ | ~~Frottage~~ | Facial | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism   
> Pairing: Star Sans Poly  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, drug use  
> Length in Words: ~1.3k
> 
> He didn't ask for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-con no one asked for

The moment Dream stepped into the doodlesphere he sensed that something was wrong. He had never felt this kind of emotion from Ink. Worried, he walked through the rooms, searching for Ink. 

Dream jumped as he suddenly felt a hand in his shoulder. It seemed like the artist had found him instead. 

Dream was shocked however, as he didn't get the opportunity to turn around and check if it really was Ink, just getting dragged off somewhere.

“I-Ink?”, Dream asked, a little uncertain. He was thrown into a room and stumbled a few steps forward due to the force of the push. Once he caught himself he looked back to see who brought him here.

"Hey Dreamy", Ink smiled, turning toward Dream. His eyes were pink hearts, something Dream had never seen on him before and he wondered what it could possibly mean. "I'm a little troubled right now, mind helping me out?", Ink asked. 

Dream still felt a little uneasy, but who was he to deny a friend in need? "Ah, sure. Just tell me what to do. What's wrong with you, Ink?", he answered and Ink's smile grew wider.

“Oh, don't worry, I'll tell you in a moment”, Ink smiled. “I just need you to form your ecto real quick.”

“Wh-what do you need that for? Please, tell me what's going on!”

Ink sighed and pushed Dream onto a table that stoop in the middle of the room. “I'll do it myself if you won't comply”, he rasped, reaching into Dream's ribcage, giving the golden soul located there a slight squeeze. Dream whined and his ecto took form without his consent.

“Ink, wait!”, Dream screamed, but Ink didn't listen. He moved his hands down to Dream's crotch, ripping his pants right between his legs. Dream yelped as Ink spread his legs apart and entered a finger into his pussy.

“There we go”, Ink said, voice suddenly filled with lust. “I knew you'd help me with this burning feeling inside of me. Now stay still and let me fuck you like a good friend.”

Dream shuddered. He knew something was off from the start, he should have been more careful. And yet, here he was, Ink's fingers working inside of him, preparing him for the things he intended to do to him. 

“Damn, you aren't getting wet at all”, Ink complained, getting impatient with Dream already. “Lucky for you, I have just the thing to change that!”

Dream screamed out as Ink grabbed his soul again, yanking it out of his ribcage. Then he pulled out a vial Dream had never seen before, filled with a strange pink liquid. He opened the vial with his mouth, pouring some of its content over Dream's soul, rubbing and spreading it all over the golden apple.

“What have you done?”, Dream screamed in fear. “Give me my soul back! Ink!”

Ink sighed and let the soul fly back to Dream on its own, moving his hands back down to Dream's pussy, pushing his fingers back in.

Dream screamed a moan as his hips suddenly jolted back, thrusting against Ink's fingers. He felt his bones getting hot and all of a sudden the intrusion of Ink's fingers inside of him didn't feel as bad anymore.

Dream hated this, hated how his body made him want more of it, made him rock his hips back onto Ink's fingers, his pussy slicking up around them.

“So perfectly wet now”, Ink cooed as he removed his fingers from Dream's pussy. “Not to get to the main part.”

Ink opened his pants, pulling out his dick and immediately rammed it into Dream, pushing it all the way in.

“No, Ink, take it out!”, Dream screamed, tears running down his face.

“But why?”, Ink asked, tilting his head to the side. “You're so wet and clenching down on me, aren't you enjoying this too, Dream?”

Tears rose to Dream's eyes and he turned his head away, unable to give the answer he wanted to. But his body betrayed him, hips rocking down onto Ink's dick, giving the answer he didn't dare speak.

“There, there”, Ink cooed, shoving a hand beneath Dream's back, picking him up slightly and kissing him. Dream's hands clenched around Ink's shoulders and he moaned as Ink started thrusting into him.

Ink quickly sped up his movements, impatient and overwhelmed by lust. Dream wanted to scream for him to stop, but all he manage to get out of his mouth were moans.

Both of them looked up as the door suddenly opened. 

“What's going on he-”, Blue asked, stopping mid-scentence as he saw the others.

“Oh, Blue”, Ink smiled. “Come here, care to join us?”

“N-no, Blue, leave”, Dream screamed out. “Ink isn't in his right mind, please, let me handle this! I don't want you to get involved!”

“D-dream”, Blue stuttered, eyes locked on their intertwined bodies.

“Interested?”, Ink asked, then stood up and turned around, sitting down on the table. He picked Dream up and spread his legs wide open, showing his pussy off to Blue. “Look how wet he is, you really are missing out on something here. And the way he's clenching down on me right now, I'm sure he enjoys seeing you just as much as you enjoy the view.”

Dream moaned as Ink started rubbing his fingers over his clit, body shaking as he tried to move away. “Blue, please!”, he begged, golden tears rolling over his chin. “Just leave.”

“But you can't, right?”, Ink laughed from behind Dream. “You want to watch him getting wrecked by me.”

Blue, who still had the doorknob in his hand shut the door behind himself, taking a few steps forward, looking at Dream. Ink laughed and pushed deep into Dream again and the smaller screamed out as he came without warning, golden liquids flowing out of his pussy.

Ink didn't seem to care about it, just pushing two more fingers into Dream, spreading him even wider, showing his dripping little hole to Blue with a smirk. Dream was panting and whimpering, voice already hoarse from screaming. He leaned his head on to Ink's shoulder, closing his eyes and accepting his fate. He let out a surprised moan as Ink pressed a kiss to his mouth, running his tongue along it. Dream opened his mouth, letting him in. Ink's tongue was relentless, exploring Dream's mouth to the last hidden spot, filling him with that horrible taste of the paint Ink drank.

Suddenly Ink moved his mouth away from Dream's again. As Dream looked at him confused, Ink just said: “Get up and kneel down in front of me!”

Dream nodded, whining as he got off Ink's dick, legs shaking as he tried to stand. He kneeled down in front of Ink and without warning the other shoved his dick into his mouth, starting to push into it at an agonizing pace. Trembling hands reached for Ink's legs, gripping on to them light enough for Ink to barely notice them as Dream whined and whimpered while Ink fucked his throat. 

It didn't take long until he pulled out again though, spilling hot rainbow cum all over Dream's face. Blinking the sticky stuff out of his eyes, Dream looked up at the artist again. Only to see the pink didn't fade from his eyes yet. He dreaded what that meant.

“Alright, wanna go another round, Dream?”, Ink asked overenthusiastic. “Or should I ask Blue? Or maybe you want Blue to join us?”

“I'll do it”, Blue said before Dream even got the chance to answer.

“N-no, please, let me handle this Blue”, Dream pleaded.

“You did enough”, Blue said, picking him up from the ground. “The magnificent Sans will take care of the problem for you!”

“I-I'm sorry”, Dream cried before he passed out in Blue's arms. 

“Don't be”, Blue said, kissing his unconscious lover. He sat him aside and walked over to Ink.

“Okay, let's do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha..  
> Sorry


	16. Day 15: Alpys/Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Masturbation | ~~Pet Play~~ | ~~Latex~~ | Dirty Talk   
> Pairing: Undyne x Alphys  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Phone Sex  
> Length in Words: ~700

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, super unhappy with this, not gonna write these two again, but it was an experience

Alphys jumped up from her chair as her phone rung. Not looking at the caller, she accepted. 

“H-hello?”, she said. “U-umh, this is Alphys.”

“I know, idiot”, came the cheerful voice of Undyne. “I'm currently free and I thought I might as well call you. What are you doing right now?”

 _Oh god, it's Undyne!_ Alphys blushed and almost dropped her phone, but remembered that she was asked something. “O-oh, just paperwork”, she answered. Not exactly a lie.

“Oh, I hope you've got a moment for me in between all the work you do?”, Undyne asked.

“S-sure, for you always”, Alphys answered. 

“Great, because I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole day”, Undyne sighed.

“Y-you couldn't...?” 

“Yeah, I really miss you Alphys. We had so much fun the last time you came over to my place, remember?”

Alphys did remember, didn't even need to think for a second. The last time she went to Undyne, they... 

“I miss touching your body. It kept me awake the whole night”, Undyne whispered and Alphys' blush just deepened. 

“Hey, can you walk over to the sofa for me?”, Undyne asked.

“A-ah, y-yes. I-I'll do so right now!”, Alphys stuttered and started stumbling over to her sofa. 

“You there?”, Undyne asked after she heard some ruffling over the phone. 

“Y-yes, I'm sitting”, Alphys answered. 

“Okay, good”, Undyne spoke and Alphys could almost hear the smile in her voice. “Now, remember how I touched you? Let my hand travel to your soft breasts, over your belly...”

“U-undyne, what-?” 

“Just relax, Alphys. Let me talk to you.” 

“O-okay.” 

“Remember how I finally convinced you to touch me? All the places your hands went once you got the confidence to do so?” 

“Y-yes, I remember.” 

“Good and now imagine you'd be touching me right now. Because I'm currently touching myself, thinking about you. Think about my hand on your soft body, the pleasure we shared.”

“U-undyne.”

“Are you thinking about it?” 

“I am.”

“Good. Now touch yourself for me Alphys.” 

Alphys moaned into the phone at just the thought of it, but started touching herself seconds later. She got all worked up from the things Undyne just told her, she would've been touching herself in a few minutes anyway, whether Undyne told her to or not. She started massaging her breasts, slowly letting her hand travel down.

Undyne could hear her moaning, but she wanted more than that. “Tell me what you're doing, Alphys”, she said.

“I-I'm touching m-my breast and u-uh my s-stomach”, Alphys answered truthfully. Saying these things out loud just got her turned on even more.

"I already have my fingers inside of me, thinking about you", Undyne whispered through the phone, moaning to prove her point. Alphys' eyes went wide and her hand slipped past her underwear as well, touching her clit a little embarrassed.

"Hey, remember how I licked your pussy until you came? “, Undyne breathed.

Alphys made a startled noise, them moaned: "Y-yes, I remember. I-I was just thinking about it, actually."

"Are you close?", Undyne asked, and for a moment Alphys wondered what she meant by that. Then it dawned on her and an embarresed yelp escaped her mouth.

"I.. I am", she answered finally, claws still working on her clit.

"Good, me too", Undyne hummed. Followed by: "Hmm, I feel so good right now. Aaah, Alphys!"

Over the phone, Alphys could only imagine what Undyne was doing at the very moment, but that didn't stop her, pictures of her girlfriend running wild in her mind. She almost dropped the phone as she came, screaming Undyne's name over and over again.

Once she calmed down she could hear Undyne panting just as heavily as she did. "Hmm, that was nice", Undyne sighed. "We should definitely meet again to make more memories like this."

Alphys' blush only intensivied at that, but she agreed that they could go over to Undyne's on their next free weekend before they both hung up and started cleaning themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh


	17. Day 16: Dreammare (pre-incident)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Scissoring | ~~Impact Play~~ | Body Swap | ~~Macro/Micro~~  
>  Pairing: pre-incident Dreammare  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Sibling Incest  
> Length in Words: ~1.3k

Nightmare was running through the forest, laughing, chased by an equally amused Dream. It's been some time since they played tag together, without the villagers. Nightmare didn't like them, wouldn't play with Dream if they were around. For now though, it was just the two of them. 

Not noticing where he was going before it was too late, Nightmare stopped right in front of the river. Only to have Dream run into him and both of them tumbling into it. 

Everything went black for a moment. 

When Nightmare opened his eyes again he wondered how he got on top of Dream, both of them lying in the river. Looking down again, he got even more confused. Dream was... wearing Nightmare's clothes? That wasn't right. Ignoring that for now, he pulled the other out of the river. 

Once back on solid ground, Dream started coming to himself as well, opening his eyes, then sitting up immediately. 

"Wha-?", he asked confused. "T-that's my clothes? My crown.. Night, when did we change? Is this some kind of prank?" 

"I don't know either", Nightmare answered. "Everything went black and once I saw light again, we were... switched somehow." 

"Like, we swapped bodies?", Dream asked.

"Yeah, maybe. At least, I didn't change our clothes, so.. that seems like the next option?"

"So.. this is yours...", Dream said, looking down on himself. Then he started undressing himself. 

"Dream, what are you-?" 

"Getting out of these clothes, obviously. First of all, we can see if we really swapped because you got that scar on your arm from falling out of the tree! And also, because you're getting cold so damn easily and I'm already freezing over here, okay?" 

"A-ah, yeah", Nightmare blushed, embarrassed. 

"You should undress too. I don't want to return to a sick body once we solve this mess." 

"R-right", Nightmare answered, blush darkening over his face. He started undressing as well, mimicking what Dream was doing. 

"A-ha!", Dream exclaimed victorious. "There it is, your scar! We really did swap bodies it seems." 

"Ugh, great", Nightmare mumbled. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can fix this somehow!", Dream tried to cheer his brother up, hugging him. 

Nightmare gasped, trying to suppress a moan. 

"Hmm, what's wrong Nighty?", Dream asked. 

"I-it's nothing." 

"Come on, tell me!" 

"It.. It's just", Nightmare sighed, "you're body's so damn sensitive." 

Dream giggled, hand moving down from its position and suddenly it was on Nightmare's hips, moving into his pants. "Do you want to know what it would feel like as me? I sure got excited to try it now that you mentioned that." 

Nightmare shuddered at the sudden change in Dream's behaviour. He had a strong libido, they noticed that rather quickly. And when he got turned on he always got so.. demanding. Nightmare had to admit that he liked it tough. Dream's hand moved along Nightmare's pelvis now...

"Dream", Nightmare moaned. He couldn't refuse his brother, not when his body was reacting so different from what he was used to. It was getting hot and before he knew it, his ecto formed. Or.. well, his brother's ecto, shimmering in perfect yellow colours.

"Hmmm", Dream hummed. "You even got my ecto now. Well, it is my body. That will be interesting." Nightmare shuddered, the way his brother said that both scared him and turned him on. "You should see your face right now", Dream laughed. "The lust is written into it, Nighty. You want us to do it too, right?"

"Y-yeah", Nightmare admitted shakily. His brother knew how to get to him.

Smiling, Dream helped Nightmare out of his pants, then undressed himself, forming his ecto as well. Both had female forms, just feeling more comfortable like this. Raised by a tree, they didn't exactly care about gender anyway. 

“Let me show you some nice places on my body”, Dream smiled and moved his hands along Nightmare's thighs, pressing into them right beneath his pussy. Nightmare screamed out, hips jerking upwards at just that little touch.“S-stars”, he moaned. 

Dream chuckled, moving to sit on top of Nightmare, slowly shoving him down so he lay on his back. Dream's hands travelled upwards to the other's small breasts and he leaned down, kissing the place in between them, fingers rubbing over the sensitive nipples. Nightmare's hips moved completely out of his control, trying to somehow rub his clit against Dream's.

“So eager”, Dream hummed, caressing Nightmare's face. “But I want you to touch me too”, he almost whined, taking Nightmare's hands into his, moving them to his own breasts. “Show me where your body feels best, Nighty.”

Nightmare stared up at his brother for a moment, then took his breasts into his hands, softly pressing his thumbs into them, massaging them a little while his other fingers played with the nipples and Dream moaned, throwing his head backwards.

“Hmmm, your body is so different from mine”, Dream moaned. “And yet, this feels so good. Don't stop, brother!”  
Nightmare moaned again as Dream entangled their legs and started moving his hips, rubbing their pussies against each other. “You're so wet already”, Dream sighed. “You really can't handle my body, can you?”

“S-shut up!”, Nightmare mumbled. “It's not my fault I'm not used to having such a sensitive body! How do you even deal with it?”

“Selfcontrol, Moonlight”, Dream whispered, leaning down to kiss his brother.

Tears started forming in Nightmare's eyes as he tried to hold back as much as he could, body already so hot, pussy so wet he didn't know how long he could still do this. And yet, he didn't want to disappoint his brother by cuming so prematurely. 

His hands left Dream's breasts, moving down to his hips, wrapping around his ass. He spread the other's ass cheeks and Dream screamed out, surprised by the sudden pleasure. Nightmare laughed, he had a place that sent him over the edge almost immediately, a little secret he kept from Dream until now. He rubbed his fingers over the other's asshole, slowly moving one in just a little.

“N-night”, Dream moaned, head pressed against the other's breasts. “What-?”

“There are things my body reacts to as well, you know”, Nightmare laughed. “You're not the only one who kept secrets about their pleasure spots here.”

Dream moaned, hips moving against Nightmare's clit again, suddenly getting heated as well. “Stars, maybe this body-switching incident wasn't so bad after all”, Dream hummed. “I'm feeling great right now!”

Dream sat up again and moved his hand behind himself, leaning back slightly to press his fingers into Nightmare's pussy, causing the other's hips to jolt back up again. He moved them in and out of Nightmare at the same pace he rocked his hips against Nightmare's pussy, while he himself still had Nightmare's finger inside his own ass.

Whining, unable to hold back any longer, Nightmare sat up as well, taking Dream's head into his free hand and kissing his brother, moaning into the kiss as he came. 

Ignoring his brother's recent orgasm, Dream kept moving his fingers inside of him and didn't stop pressing their clits together either, making Nightmare cry out. He hugged his hands around Dream's shoulders, needing the other to stabilize him as his whole body trembled in overstimulation. 

“D-dream”, he whined.

“Don't worry Night, I'm close too”, Dream reassured him, pressing his breasts against Nightmare's. Fully connected with the other, it didn't take long for Dream to cum as well, closing his eyes and hugging Nightmare close while their magic intermingled.

After he came down from his high, he was in his own body again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, that was an experience"


	18. Day 17: Dreammare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Tickling | Formal Wear | ~~Medical Play~~ | ~~Sex Demon~~   
> Pairing: Dream x Nightmare  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Sibling Incest  
> Length in Words: ~2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, things got a little out of hand, which is why I also did a [SFW Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967844/chapters/66069385) of this drabble, which I just happened to upload for QPShipweek just today as well!   
> Depending on which one you read first, the first ~35% should seem painfully similar.

It was that time of the year again. Nightmare was holding a masquerade in his castle. He never really was one for all those fancy festivities, they took quite an effort to prepare, seeing as they have to raid other AUs for resources and all the cleaning up to do afterwards. But they also lifted the mood of his crew, with them being able to invite all kinds of friends and mutuals from other AUs, so in the end, just maybe, it was worth the trouble.   
It was also the one and only occasion to which Nightmare would wear a suit.

Nightmare was just walking down the hall as he felt the unmistakable feeling of a certain someone's aura. There was only one person that made him feel like this and yet, it was impossible for them to be there at this very moment. Lead by confused curiosity and suppressed yearning he followed the feeling of that aura. 

It lead him to a man, about his height, dressed in dark green with white and yellow embroidery, masked like everyone else, standing at one of the tables. Nightmare took his hand and pulled him off to one of the darker corners of the room.

"Dream!", he whispered. 

"Nightmare", the other answered, not shocked at all despite the sudden action. He looked Nightmare up and down for a moment before averting his eyes completely, looking to the ground. "You found me out pretty quick. I was hoping to get one or two dances, possibly with you before we had to drop our disguises." 

"You know I can feel you as soon as we're in the same AU", Nightmare reminded him. "But that doesn't matter. Just tell me: why are you here?" 

"I missed you", Dream admitted simply. "It's been months since the last time we met outside of battle. I just.. wanted to see you." 

"Dream..."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want me anywhere near your castle - anywhere near your crew if it's not a battle, but...", Dream sighed. "I'll leave, don't worry. Just.. just give me one dance, that's all I'm asking." 

"What if I gave you something else?", Nightmare asked and took both of Dream's hands into his. In the blink of an eye both of them were gone, disappearing from the great hall in a puddle of goop.

"You know I can't stand it if you teleport us like this", Dream coughed once they appeared in Nightmare's room. 

"I know and I am thoroughly sorry", Nightmare said while using on of his tentacles to lock the door. "I just wanted to get you out of there as fast as possible." 

"Look at you being all concerned again", Dream mumbled, hugging Nightmare to remove his mask. "You haven't changed a bit." 

"You've gotten bolder", Nightmare countered. 

"Thanks for the compliment", Dream laughed, taking off his own mask and putting both of them away on the table. 

Now it was Nightmare's turn to stare at Dream. His lover had dark rings under his sockets, something he couldn't remembered ever seeing on him. "You look tired”, he said finally.

“It's been a wild chase, trying to get information on your festivities”, Dream smiled.

Nightmare knew when Dream was lying, but he decided not to push it. That wasn't what they were here for. “Must've been exhausting”, he said and caressed Dream's cheek with a gloved hand. “Maybe I should help you so you can get some rest.” His hand moved from Dream's cheek to his chest, quickly removing his jacket and opening the buttons of his shirt.

“I came here to see you”, Dream whispered, “I'm surely not going to bed alone.”

“Whoever said you would?”, Nightmare hummed, dropping Dream's shirt to the ground. Dream chuckled slightly and placed his hands on Nightmare's chest, walking both of them a few steps backwards before resting his head on the other's shoulder, humming.

Nightmare opened the belt holding Dream's pants up and watched them fall to the ground. He waited for Dream to slip out of his shoes, then placed his hands on Dream's hips and started moving both of them in a slow dance.

Dream moved one hand up to caress Nightmare's cheek and pressed a light kiss on the other's mouth, softly swaying to an imagined tune. Four strong tentacles wrapped around him, meant to hold, to keep. 

“Not.. enough”, Dream whispered. “Closer. I.. want to be closer to you.”

Nightmare just smiled and slowly lead them to the king sized bed in one of the corners of the room. He sat down on it, then pulled Dream on to him and let both of them fall down, making Dream sit on top of him. His tentacles quickly reached out to Dream's ribs, slowly moving up and down, caressing the other's bones. 

"N-night", Dream breathed out, voice shaking. "You know it's tickling when you do that! N-noo, stop! M-myyy ribs are sensitii-hhaa-hmm."

No matter how much Dream complained about the action, Nightmare knew he liked it. It reminded him of when they were kids, innocent fingers running over otherwise untouched bones. Nightmare didn't know what about that memory was such a big turn-on for Dream, but he certainly wasn't complaining when the other let out moans and other sounds of pleasure at the soft gesture. 

Dream's head fell backwards, eyes closed as he moaned and whimpered Nightmare's name while Nightmare's tentacles slipped in between his ribs, running along the inside and outside alike until Dream's magic took form.

Nightmare reached one tentacle down to Dream's entrance, thinning it a little so it wouldn't hurt and started thrusting in just slightly, stretching Dream's pussy in preparation.

"Hmm, Night", Dream moaned, crawling down just a little more so his face was at Nightmare's pelvis. "You didn't undress yet.”

“Sorry, I won't”, Nightmare answered simply and Dream got the implication immediately. He needed to be able to get back to the party quickly after he finished with Dream.

“Nothing changed, huh?”, Dream sighed. “Still the ordinary. Well, you could still form your magic, you know? Don't let me have all the fun on my own”, he said, almost back to his usual cheerfulness and opened Nightmare's pants.

"Fine, but just because it's you", Nightmare chuckled and let his magic form into a penis.

"Haa, there we go", Dream breathed, wanting the two of them to connect right then and there, but he knew he wasn't ready. So he settled on a different kind of connection, forming his tongue and licking Nightmare's dick from the bottom to the top, playing with the slit for a moment before he took him into his mouth. No matter how much he tried, Dream could never take him completely, needing to rely on his hands to keep all of Nightmare's dick covered. 

Not that it bothered Nightmare, he just liked his lover's touch and didn't want him to push himself beyond his limits. One of Nightmare's tentacles moved away from Dream's ribs to caress his newly formed ecto-stomach, making Dream moan around the dick in his mouth. Nightmare gasped and let his tentacles wrap around Dream's shoulders, pulling him up and into a kiss. Dream willingly opened his mouth, allowing Nightmare's tongue to enter and explore the insides of it. It's been some time since they tasted each other this close and Dream almost got lost in the feeling of their tongues softly dancing around each other.

Until Nightmare broke their kiss to ask: “Do you think you're ready, Dream?”

“Hmm, you always prepare me so well”, Dream hummed, “You should know I'm more than ready, Nighty.”   
Nightmare smiled and in one swift motion he switched their positions so that he was on top of Dream. Only seconds later, their mouths were connected again, tongues running against each other, drinking up the other's magic like they were starving. 

Nightmare broke the kiss and let one of his tentacles move up to pin Dream's arms above his head while Nightmare ran his fingers over Dream's sensitive ribs, making Dream moan and writhe underneath him. 

He then removed the tentacle he used to stretch his lover and the one caressing his stomach, making Dream whine at the loss of contact. Both tentacles were used to lift Dream's legs, giving Nightmare easy access as he finally guided his dick into Dream's dripping wet pussy. 

Dream moaned uncontrollably as he tried to somehow get his body to move down, to meet Nightmare's intruding length, but all his limbs were held in place, effectively forcing him to take it at the pace Nightmare intended. 

"Nightyy, you're such a tease", he whined. "Come on, I'm not made of glass!" 

"Are you sure about that?", Nightmare mused, stopping his movement completely. 

"I am!", Dream screamed in heated anticipation. "Just fuck me already!" 

Nightmare chuckled a little and, in one quick thrust, the rest of his dick entered Dream at once, making Dream cry out in pained pleasure. 

Dream didn't get any time to regain his breath as Nightmare immediately started thrusting in and out of him at a pace that had Dream screaming his name. 

"Is this what you wanted?", he asked. 

"Yes! ", Dream shouted. "Oh, stars, yes! Don't stop!" 

Nightmare chuckled and wrapped his mouth around Dream's neck, licking his sensitive bones while his hands went up to tease Dream's shoulders. He moved them along Dream's upper arms, earning a few soft moans from his lover before he decided to scrape his fingers along Dream's shoulder blades. Dream choked on a moan and the face he made send a wave of pleasure right to Nightmare's member. 

"Damn, Dream", he breathed and the tentacles holding Dream's legs slithered up along his femurs, wrapping around his tibia and fibula until they reached his feet. There they thinned out to wrap around each toe, one after the other, tickling Dream immensely. Dream's hips rocked down, meeting one of Nightmare's thrusts head on, sending shivers through his whole body. 

"S-stars, Night!", Dream moaned, toes curling around Nightmare's tentacles. 

"You really are ticklish everywhere", Nightmare mused. He then released one of Dream's legs and turned him onto his side, changing the angle in search of the spot that would make Dream scream even louder. He sat up a little more himself, tickling Dream's inner thigh with one hand while the other caressed his stomach.

"Night", Dream moaned. "I-I'm close." 

Nightmare hummed in acknowledged while he kept thrusting in and out of Dream hoping to find that one spot. 

He knew he found it when Dream screamed: "Oh, stars! Night! Nighty! Nightlight! I'm cuming!"   
Nightmare huffed as Dream was clenching around him while he was working him through his high. But Nightmare wasn't done yet. He decided to release Dream's arms out of the grip of his tentacles and instead ran them over the other's spine gently, still thrusting into Dream. He was now hitting that spot that send Dream over the edge more and more often, making Dream moan in overstimulation. 

Once Nightmare felt his magic building up he removed all his tentacles from Dream's body and gently lifted his lover up into a sitting position to kiss him. The kiss grew sloppy as Nightmare was getting closer to release and with a few last thrusts he came inside of Dream. 

For a moment they stayed like that, both panting and trying to regain their focus. Nightmare only lifted Dream up slightly to pull his dick out of him, then both rested against each other again and let their ecto-bodies disappear. 

Once Nightmare regained his breath enough to talk, he said: "You should probably take a shower and..." 

"... and leave", Dream finished for him while standing up. "I know." 

"Dream..." 

Dream turned around to look at Nightmare. "It's okay", he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I knew my stay here wouldn't last. But I did enjoy it, so there is no need for you to worry." He took a few steps towards the bathroom, but turned around again before he entered. "I love you, Nightmare", he whispered before he closed the door behind himself. 

"I love you too", Nightmare whispered, staring at the door.


	19. Day 18: Dream/Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Mind Break~~ | ~~Hair-pulling~~ | Praise | Anal Sex  
> Pairing: Dust x Dream  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Skeleton in Heat  
> Length in Words: ~1.4k

Dream was walking through hallway, ecto formed and ready. He had agreed to help Dust with his heat, having a lot of energy and equally as much experience with strong heats. 

Finally standing in front of Dust's door he took a deep breath and opened it. He didn't need to knock, Dust was expecting him.

"Ah, you're finally here", Dust said as Dream stepped in. "Just in time like always. That's just what I love about you, Dreamy."

“Wouldn't want to keep you waiting”, Dream smiled and started undressing. He could already feel the other's heat creeping up on him.

Dust grunted as he watched Dream undress, dragging him over to the bed once he was done, hands touching all over the other's body. He stopped at Dream's ass, smiling.

“A butplug, huh? Already prepared yourself for me? What a good boy.”

Dream shuddered as he heard the praise from Dust, immediately feeling himself get hard. Dust knew Dream liked getting compliments, especially in the bedroom.

“But let's keep that in a little longer”, Dust hummed. “I want to watch you suck my cock first.”

Dream blushed, loving the way Dust gave him direct instructions. He was always so demanding when in heat. Dream could never get enough of it. 

He knelt down in front of Dust, forming his tongue and licking along Dust's dick a few times, getting him wet with spit. Once he was satisfied with his work he opened his mouth wide enough to fit Dust in, lowering his head onto the other's dick. He started moving his head up and down, letting Dust further into his throat each time.

Dream choked as he allowed Dust to hit the back of his throat, tears forming in his eyes. He hated that he couldn't take Dust completely, forcing himself to try and take him deeper.  
Dust noticed the other struggling and took his head into his hands, stopping Dream's movements altogether. “Shh”, he hummed. “Don't force yourself, you're doing just fine.”

Dream looked up at him and whimpered. He needed to be told this every now and then. 

“Just go on like always, I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Dream pressed his eyes shut, sighing. As Dust let go of his head again he kept moving his head up and down but refrained from even trying to take Dust completely. 

“Yes, just like that", Dust smiled, patting Dream's head. 

Dream moved his head up and down a few more times before he let Dust slip out of his mouth, licking the precum of the other's dick with his tongue.

"Well done", Dust told him, patting the bed next to him. "Now come up here, time to get down to business."

Dream nodded eagerly and crawled onto the bed next to Dust. Dust made him bent over, fingers moving over the butplug. He chuckled to himself a little as he grabbed it, moving it in and out of Dream a little, then letting it rotate in a circling motion, making Dream moan at the sensation.

"Feels good, doesn't it?", Dust asked, smiling.

"S-stars, yes, it does!", Dream moaned, thrusting his hips back to prove his point.

"Think you're ready to take more than just that?"

"Y-yes, I'm ready, just tell me what to do", Dream said, waiting for instructions.

Dust chuckled and removed the plug from Dream's ass. He thrust a few fingers into the other, just for good measure and once he was certain Dream had prepared himself good enough he pulled Dream on top of himself, leaning back.

“You do the work today, my cute little star”, he hummed.

Dream moaned, getting turned on by Dust's words alone and slowly lowered himself onto Dust's dick, then started moving up and down, his hands on either side of Dust's ribs. He picked up a fast pace right from the start, already spread wide enough to take Dust without a problem.

“Damn, you're doing so good, Dream”, Dust told him, hands reaching up to stroke Dream's dick in rhythm with the other's thrusts. “I love watching you like this, fucking yourself on my dick while you get turned on by my words.”

Dream moaned, hips slamming down against Dust even harder. He loved it if Dust did this to him, telling him just the right words while they did it. But he also hated how it turned him on so hard he almost came every time Dust opened his mouth. It was great if Dream was in heat, but how was he supposed to last long enough to help Dust regulate his own? Especially now that Dust's hand was jerking him off as well.

Dream tired to ignore the building urge inside of him, only focusing on Dust's dick inside of him, the way Dust moved his hips up as well, meeting him thrust for thrust. Not that it helped for long, he wasn't as good at hiding as he wanted to be. And Dust wasn't blind either, eyes sharp despite the dimly lit room.

“Don't tell me you're getting close already?”, Dust laughed, looking at Dream. He pressed his fingers into the slit of Dream's dick, effectively keeping the guardian from releasing. 

Dream cried out, tears forming in his eyes, and yet, he was thankful. He was able to keep his rhythm going, a little slower, a little wonky maybe, but he wouldn't allow himself to cum before he got Dust off at least once.

“You should see yourself right now”, Dust hummed. “Obviously close to cuming and yet so willing to get me off before you cum. You're so good to me, I really love it when you do that.”

Dream moaned again, desperately needing to release. He leaned his head down on Dust's shoulder, trying to focus on anything but his throbbing cock and Dust's fingers pressed against it. He shrieked as he felt Dust's hand on his face, pulling him back up again.

“I want to see your beautiful face, Dreamboat”, he rasped before he pulled Dream into a kiss, immediately shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. Dream willingly opened for him, letting Dust's hungry tongue explore the insides of his mouth. Dust's tongue was rough in it's exploring, but the way it seemed to cherish all of the places it came to had Dream moaning into the kiss, the way Dust touched him already praise on it's own.

After a while Dust pulled away again, saying: “I love how you give yourself to me completely whenever I'm like this, abandon your perfectly crafted mask just for the most intimate moments. You're amazing, Dream.”

Dream couldn't handle it anymore, moaning loud as his tears finally fell out of his sockets, running along his face until they stopped at Dust's hand. Dust wiped them away, smiling.

“You wanna cum so bad?”, he asked.

“Yes, oh god yes, I need to!”, Dream screamed, still rocking his hips against Dust's cock. 

“Beg for it”, Dust whispered in a low voice and Dream's whole body shuddered before the words just spilled out of his mouth.

“Please, let me cum, Dust. I beg of you, I need to release right now. Stars please let me cum, I'll give you all of me for a second round, a third, stars you can fuck me all night just let me cum already!”

Dust's tongue licked over his mouth, excited by the words that came out of Dream's mouth. Deciding he'd show the small guardian some mercy he finally removed his fingers from Dream's dick, allowing the other to cum. Dream screamed out as hot liquefied magic spilled out of him, staining Dust's hand and his stomach. 

Relishing in the sight of Dream's face completely lost in ecstasy Dust felt his own magic build up. Thrusting into Dream on his own a few times he released inside of the other, panting heavily.

Once Dream came down from his high he noticed that Dust came as well. Clenching his wall a little, he noticed that the other was still hard though. He sighed and prepared himself to go another round. That's just how it was when someone was in heat.

“You're still hard”, Dream hummed once Dust seemed to have regained his focus.

“Surprised?”, Dust laughed, looking at the other.

Dream shook his head. “Change of positions?”, he asked.

Dust nodded, turning them so he was on top of Dream, his dick never moving out of the other's ass.

“Take good care of me”, Dream whispered and Dust started thrusting into him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~


	20. Day 19: Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | ~~Master/Slave | ~~Cuckolding~~   
> Pairing: Cream  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~1.1k~~

“Dream?”, Wearing only a towel, Cross stepped into his room, closing the door behind himself. He was sure the other was in his room before he went to shower.

“I'm here”, he heard Dream's soft voice and then he saw the other walking out of the shadows behind the wardrobe. In.. Cross' jacket. Nothing BUT Cross' jacket.

“D-dream? What-?”

Dream walked over to him and hugged him, rubbing his nose against Cross shoulder and breathing in his scent. “I love you, Cross”, he said.

Cross blushed at the way Dream said that and his magic immediately took a turn down to his pelvis.

“I've been thinking about you the whole day. I missed you soo much, Cross”, Dream whined, voice thick with want as he slowly lead Cross over to the bed. Cross sat down on it as his legs hit the edge of the bedframe. “I'd love to feel you. All of you. We haven't done it in while a while. I miss your soft body..”

That did it for Cross. Dream's voice alone was enough to get him worked up and his ecto-body chose a form without warning. He loved how Dream's hands were always so caring, he wanted the other to claim him, wanted to feel Dream's hands on his breasts again..

“Kneel down on the bed for me?”, Dream whispered next to Cross' head. Cross' blush just deepened as he did what Dream asked of him, kneeling down right in the middle of the bed. Dream got in behind him, hugging him with his gentle but strong arms. Dream's fingers ghosted over Cross' body, starting on his thighs, over his stomach until they finally reached his breasts. 

In a swift motion Dream removed the towel Cross wore, letting it fall down next to them before he took one of Cross' breasts into each of his hands, slowly starting to massage them. Cross let out a soft breath, leaning his head back onto Dream, eyes closed.

“Do you feel good?”, Dream asked, hands never stopping their movement.

“Hmmm, yes”, Cross hummed, hands flying up to hug around Dream's neck. “I love you, Dream.”

“I love you too”, Dream hummed and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Cross' mouth. His hands shifted slightly and Cross let out a shaky breath as Dream's fingers suddenly gripped down on his nipples, rolling them between his forefinger and his thumb. “Ah, Dreammmmh”, he gasped. Dream just chuckled slightly and continued.

Cross was lost completely, eyes closed as he drowned in the pleasure Dream's fingers caused him. Dream knew exactly how to do him and he loved it.

One of Dream's hands let go of his nipple to massage his breast again, while the other kept going, slightly pulling on the soft bundle of nerves, which earned him another moan from Cross.

Dream leaned down, licking along Cross' neck, then blowing cold air at the wet spot, making Cross shiver. Then his right hand reached over to Cross' left breast while the other went down between Cross' legs, spreading them apart gently.

“You're so wet already”, Dream whispered seductively and Cross moaned, his blush reaching over all of his joints by now. “I need to apologize though”, Dream chuckled, “You'll have to wait a little longer.”

Cross let out a questioning sound that quickly turned into a moan again as he felt Dream form his ecto, his hard member pressing against Cross' behind. Dream shoved his dick between Cross' legs, then moved them so that barely any room stayed left between them. He hugged his left arm around Cross' waist and started rocking his hips back and forth between Cross' thighs.

“Hnnng, Dream”, Cross shrieked in surprise.

“You're legs are so soft, Cross”, Dream moaned. “You feel so nice.”

“I-I'm glad”, Cross sighed. “I-It feels good for me too.” As if to prove a point, his hips jolted forward, making Dream's dick brush against his entrance and earning a loud gasp from both of them.

“Stars, Cross”, Dream breathed and slowly moved his hand down to Cross' clit, running his fingers over it softly. Cross' hips started rocking into it, craving the friction, wanting more than he was given. Dream's other hand had switched back to Cross' right breast, not wanting to neglect any side of his lover. He started rubbing circles around Cross' nipple, never quite touching it and it drove Cross insane. He felt good, but it was not enough. Neither his lower body nor his upper body felt quite satisfied and he knew Dream was aware of it. He was playing with Cross, toying with his body. And Cross loved it.

Dream licked Cross' neck again, humming softly, perfectly aware of his boyfriend's struggle and relishing in it. He loved seeing the guard give in to his instincts completely, letting go and giving the control to Dream, his body moving on it's own. It was a side of his lover, reserved for only himself, something so pure and private. He moaned as he kept thrusting his dick between Cross' legs, movements getting frantic. He was close.

Dream gripped Cross' shoulders and turned him around to face him. He kissed him, deep and longing and Cross willingly opened his mouth, allowing Dream's yellow tongue to enter him. Dream didn't hesitate a second, going straight to exploring Cross' mouth, dancing with the other's tongue while he pressed Cross down onto the bed, making him lie on his back. He didn't break the kiss as he moved his hand down between Cross' legs, guiding his dick to the other's entrance.

Cross screamed into the kiss as Dream entered him, finally getting the connection he longed for since they started. His hands flew up, hugging Dream close, pressing their heads together as Dream started fucking into him. He didn't start slow, thrusting into Cross at a fast pace immediately. 

Cross squirmed and moaned below Dream, hands clawing at the other's shoulders, legs wrapping around his hips while Dream took him hard. 

Dreams hands slowly moved down Cross' back, gripping his ass cheeks while he fucked him. His fingers played around Cross' hole, hands spreading the soft cheeks apart so he could fit them in better. 

Cross came, screaming Dream's name as the other pressed a finger into his ass, breaking the kiss so he could hear Cross voice in its full glory. 

Dream thrust into him a few more times before he pulled out, cuming on top of Cross' stomach, panting. 

"I think you need to shower again", Dream mumbled as he collapsed next to his boyfriend.   
Cross just kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for Dom!Dream? Heh, probably not xD


	21. Day 20: Dust/Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Human Furniture~~ | Stockings | Shower Sex | Emeto   
> Pairing: Dust/Ink  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~1.1k

“Ink?”, Dust asked confused about the artist's presence as he walked into his room. 

Ink waved at him, standing next to the other's bed in stockings and his top, rainbow ecto formed. Before he could even greet his boyfriend, Dust closed the door, pressing Ink against the wall, hands running over his body, mouth on the other's within seconds.

Ink didn't expect Dust to make a move this fast, though he probably should have, knowing the other. Overwhelmed by Dust's reaction Ink could already feel his magic acting up. He tried his best to somehow signal it to the other in time, tried pushing Dust away but he seemed determined to kiss Ink at this very moment and so it happened that..

Ink threw up, black ink splattering out of his mouth and into Dust's, dripping onto both their clothes. Dust pulled away, black liquid dropping out of his mouth and Ink teared up.

“S-sorry”, he almost cried. “I-I tried to tell you, to push you away, but you're just stronger than me. I-”

“Don't worry”, Dust sighed, swallowing what was in his mouth. “Shoulda expected it, actually. 'Tis not the first time this happened, remember? It's not that bad, just magic and paint and that stuff ain't waterprove anyway, so what are you worried about? That just screams for a shower!”

Before Ink could say anything else, Dust had picked him up and teleported them both to the bathroom, locking the door upon entering. He undressed out of his unstained clothes and carried Ink over to the shower, closing the doors and starting the water. Ink stared at him confused.

Dust smiled and picked up the soap, stepping in behind Ink and spreading it all over his clothes. 

“Showering with clothes, huh?”, Ink laughed.

“Most efficient way to get all of it clean quickly”, Dust hummed. “And it's coming with some bonus.”

Before Ink could ask what Dust meant he felt the other's formed dick press into his ecto and he let out a surprised moan.“I see”, he chuckled.

Ink then turned around, taking the soap from Dust and starting to clean the other's clothes as well, taking a cloth to wash Dust's face. Once the stains were removed, Dust took off his shirt, just dropping it to the bottom of the shower, pressing Ink against the wall while the water was still running. “And now to the fun part”, he said.

Ink smiled knowingly as Dust's hand moved between his legs, spreading his folds apart to enter a finger into his pussy. Ink spread his legs apart further, granting Dust easy access to his entrance and Dust hummed, leaning down to kiss Ink. 

Ink intended for them to fuck from the very beginning, the only reason he even dressed up the way he did and his anticipation in combination of the good work Dust's skilled fingers did on him got him wet in no time. 

Once Dust was satisfied with his preparation he gripped down on Ink's ass with both his hands. Already knowing what Dust was about to do Ink wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, holding on tight as he was lifted up from the ground. He wrapped his legs around Dust, moaning out loud as Dust lowered him onto his dick slowly. Dust pressed Ink's legs against the tiled wall of the shower, slowly pressing his dick further into his lover. 

Ink's moans got drowned out by the sound of the water anyway, but Dust still pressed their mouths together, kissing him to keep their sounds to a minimum as he started moving in and out of Ink. You were never really alone in Nightmare's castle.

“Nice stockings by the way”, Dust rasped, breaking the kiss to look at Ink's legs, running his hands along said piece of clothing.

“Thanks”, Ink hummed between moans. “Got them just for you!”

“Though so”, Dust chuckled, letting Ink down and turning him around, shoving his front against the wall, entering him from behind. 

Ink screamed out as Dust hit a spot that sent a wave of pleasure through him, all secrecy forgotten. Dust was quick to cover the other's mouth with his hand, pressing into him harder, rocking his hips back and forth.

“Keep it down”, he rasped before he licked against Ink's neck.

Ink moaned against Dust's hand, trying to signal he understood, but too lost in pleasure to actually keep his voice down as Dust's other hand moved down to rub against his clit. Ink's hips jerked upwards, trying to get as much friction as he could and Dust chuckled next to him. 

“Always so eager”, he laughed, fucking into Ink harder.

Ink's hands ran along the tiles on the wall, fingers gripping the gaps in a desperate search for hold. His hips moved against Dust's, trying to fall into rhythm with them, jolting upwards every now and then as Dust still stimulated his clit.

Groaning, Dust pushed on Ink's shoulders all of a sudden, forcing the other to bend over, his hands touching the slippery tiles on the ground. Shoving his hips backwards a little Dust changed their angle again and Ink bit down on his arm so he wouldn't scream again. 

His hands searched the floor for anything to hold onto and he gasped surprised as he found Dust's shirt, grabbing it to move it over. He buried his head into it, breathing in the lingering scent of Dust mixed with soap. He had to bite into it as Dust suddenly hit a spot that send him over the edge, moaning as he came.

Knowing Dust though, he wasn't even close. Ink was always surprised again at the amount of energy the other skeleton had. So it came as a surprise to him as Dust suddenly pulled out of him. 

He reached down, taking his shirt from Ink. “I still need that, you know”, he whispered. He then forced Ink down onto his kneed and pulled his head up. “Use that mouth for something else, will you?”

Ink smiled, opening his mouth without a command from Dust, taking his dick in and sucking on it. Dust rubbed small circles on the other's head, enjoying the view from up above. 

Ink knew what to do, his mouth skilled in more than just talking and teasing and so it didn't take all too long until Dust moved his hips forward, pressing Ink's skull against his hip as he came into the other's mouth.

Ink swallowed Dust's cum, always enjoying the taste of it, tongue licking over his mouth once Dust pulled out of him. Still panting, Ink was surprised as he was suddenly hit with a washcloth.

“Cleaning up round two”, Dust laughed, getting a cloth of his own.

Ink just chuckled. This didn't go as he planned, but he still enjoyed every second of it.


	22. Day 21: Dream/Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Sexting | ~~Cock-warming~~ | ~~Pegging~~ | Sixty-nine   
> Pairing: Dream x Killer (+ Cross)  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: 1.3k

_I'm horny and you aren't here, gonna look for someone else to wreck_  
Cross looked at the message with the attached image of Killer making the peace sign for a long time until Dust tipped on his shoulder to ask what the heck was wrong with him.

“Ah, just a text from Killer”, Cross laughed it off.

“Tell that idiot to shut the fuck up, he knows we're on a mission”, Dust scoffed and kept walking, shaking his head. Cross just pocketed his phone and followed him.

Back at Nightmare's castle Killer stared at the message info disappointed. _He didn't even answer_ , he thought. _Well, time to find someone else then._

Just as he thought that he collided with Dream, who stayed over at the castle right now.

“Oh, ah! Sorry”, Dream apologized.

“Nah, it was my fault”, Killer smiled. “Shouldn't have looked at my phone while walking.”

“Hmm, I could've looked as well”, Dream told him. “I was just.. lost in though, really.”

It was then that Killer noticed the faint yellow blush on Dream's face, the way his bones glowed just so slightly and he chuckled.

“Missing big old Cross too?”, he asked.

“H-huh?”, Dream let out a surprised sound, blushing even more at the implication.

“Come on, we both know you're really horny for his dick and that's why you're visiting more often lately.”

“K-Killer, I do not like what you are implying at all”, Dream sighed and started walking away again.

Killer caught him by the cape however, rushing next to him and whispered: “Wanna let of some steam? Just the two of us. We can do it in my room if you want.”

Dream thought for a moment, leaning into Killer slightly. “F-fine”, he sighed and took Killer's hand. “Your room it is.”

 _Found someone =)_ , Killer wrote to Cross before he started walking again, dragging Dream behind himself.

Once Killer locked the door to his room Dream already started undressing, opening all the belts on his outfit before slowly slipping out of the clothes.

“Damn, eager aren't we?”, Killer joked looking at Dream.

“I.. I've been this heated all morning already and it didn't fade”, Dream admitted. “I don't know where it's coming from but your offer just happened to come at the right time.”

Killer just chuckled, starting to get out of his clothes as well. Once both of them were out of them, Killer looked Dream up and down. It was.. nothing new to him anymore, he had seen Dream naked on more than one occasion, but looking at him now, an idea popped into his head.

“Hey, Dream, mind if I take a pic of your pelvis real quick before you get your ecto ready? Wanna send it to Cross to annoy him a little.”

“You what? Why would you do that?”

“Come on, don't you want to tease him at least a little while he's out there doing stars know what?”, Killer asked, a big smile on his face.

“Hmmm, maaybee?”, Dream asked, giggling a little. “Alright, yeah, do it.”

He positioned himself so that Killer had just the perfect lighting to take the picture and waited for the other.

“Aaaand send!”, Killer laughed, showing the chat to Dream.

 _Can you guess who I just convinced to help me?_ , was written beneath the picture.

“Perfect”, Dream laughed, forming his ecto, “But let's get down to business, alright?”

Killer smiled and formed his own ecto, guiding Dream over to the bed. “Okay, then what do you want to do?”, he asked.

Dream thought for a moment before he said: “Haven't had a good sixty-nine in like.. forever.”

“Your boy Cross ain't doing you good?”, Killer asked, seriously concerned.

“N-no, that's not it”, Dream said, defending his lover. “We don't.. do that position at all. Cross is just.. not the right one for it, really.”

“Alright, I get it”, Killer nodded, getting into position. “You okay with being on the bottom?”

“Yeah, I don't mind”, Dream hummed, guiding Killer's dick over to his mouth. He let his tongue form, slowly licking over the head of Killer's dick while the other wrapped his mouth around his, slowly sinking down on it, running his tongue over it eagerly. 

Killer took Dream in completely, allowing him to hit the back of his throat and Dream moaned, gripping the sides of both Killer's legs, holding him in place as he started moving his head up and down, letting his tongue move all over the other's dick.

Killer reached for his phone that lay at the lower end of his bed, checking if Cross answered.  
 _I don't fricking know who you dragged off to your room with just a pelvis pic, okay!_

Well, that sounded angry. Killer chuckled slightly, Dream's dick still in his mouth and Dream moaned at the vibration that ran through him.

 _It got you turned on though, right?_ , he wrote back.

_Fuck you!!_

That.. definitely was an answer, Killer decided. He opened his phones camera and played with the angle a little, then took a picture.

“Did you seriously just take a picture?”, Dream asked as he heard the clicking sound of the camera, momentarily abandoning the other's dick completely.

“Godda fow Cwoss whad he's missin' oud on”, Killer mumbled around Dream's dick in his mouth, sending the picture over to Cross.

 _Having a nice taste of your cute yellow bf_ , the message read.

“You're the worst”, Dream giggled, then resumed sucking on Killer's dick. Killer hummed in agreement. He knew he was a tease, but that was just part of his charm.

Killer's hips jolted down as Dream finally took him into his mouth, laying his head on the pillow and allowing him to thrust into his throat. Killer moaned out loud at the realisation, starting to move his hips in rhythm with the bobbing of his own head. He moved his hands to Dream's legs, wrapping his fingers around the other's thighs and squeezed down, earning him a loud moan and Dream's hips thrusting upwards, burying his dick deep inside of Killer's throat.

“Like that?”, Killer chuckled. He got a hum from Dream that quickly turned into a moan as Killer added more pressure to the soft flesh, rubbing small circles at the exact spots that had Dream stimulated so perfectly.

Dream gripped the pillows behind him for support as he suddenly couldn't focus anymore, pleasure running through his whole body now that Killer found the one spot that had him moaning and squirming.

Killer knew Dream was close, if the muffled moans and the jerking of his hips were anything to go by and so, ignoring the fact that a new message popped up on his phone he sped up his movements, trying his best to get Dream to that point before he did.

Dream arched his back and Killer managed to pull away just before Dream came, his whole face getting covered in the other's sticky yellow liquid. He pulled out of Dream and sat up, grabbing a paper towel from somewhere on his nightstand, rubbing himself a few last times before he came into it.

Once his high wore off he grabbed his phone, looking at himself through the selfie camera and taking a picture before he used the paper towel to wipe Dream's cum off. Then he opened the chat.

“What the fuck!? I hope you didn't force him to suck your stupid cock. I swear, once I'm off this mission..”, Dream, who was leaning over Killer's shoulder read out loud. “Hehe, sounds like you're in for something.”

“Make that 'we'”, Killer laughed and send the picture he took of himself.

_Oh, your boy enjoyed himself quite a lot_

_I want to see BOTH of you in my room once I'm done reporting to Nightmare!!_

Dream just laughed. “Seems like we're both still getting what we were yearning for today.”

“Yeah, looks just like it”, Killer agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teasing Cross is always fun, right?


	23. Day 22: Ink/Nightmare/Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Recording | ~~Branding~~ | Threesome | ~~Feet~~   
> Pairing: Ink x Nightmare x Blue  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, torture-elements, Knifes, blood, implied trauma  
> Length in Words: ~2.9k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON-CON, NON-CON, NON-CON!!!  
> This is.. probably the worst I've written in like.. EVER??! So please, only read this if you KNOW you'll be able to handle it. It has torture elements, it is absolutely horrible... and probably hits right in the kinks for some of you anyway xD   
> Enjoy if you can~

When Nightmare woke up, everything was dark. And cold. He tried to remember what might have happened, but his mind was running blank. On top of that, wherever he was, it was filled with positivity and he was weakened already. He needed to get out of here.

Trying to move, he realised that his hands were bound, apparently hung to the ceiling with a metal chain by the sound of it. His tentacles were bound as well, only his legs were free. 

He turned around as he heard a sound, felt two people enter the room he was in. 

“Well, well, well”, someone laughed. It sounded like Ink. “Look at what we caught there. The all-mighty king of nightmares, strung up in front of us. If that isn't just perfect!”

“Ink.. are you really gonna hold a speech for no-one?”, someone else asked. They had a normal Sans voice, but if Ink was here, that could only make the second person Blue.

“Oh, if I didn't have you, Blue”, Ink laughed. 

Nightmare heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like a portal opening, then Ink yelling: “Hey, idiots, look over here!”

A bunch of gasps could be heard Nightmare easily identified as his gang members. 

Killer ran up to the portal, hands ready to punch someone, but he just bounced off, looking at the portal in front of him confused. “What the fuck, Ink!!?”, he screamed.

“We've got your boss and we want you to see what we will do to him live and in colour!”, Ink chimed. “This portal will only broadcast images and sound, you won't be able to pass through it and neither will we. But don't think about leaving while it's still open. We want you to see all of this, and if you even so much as think about leaving, your dear boss over here will lose a limb or two.”

“What are you going to do to him?”, Killer asked.

“What do you want from us?”, Horror screamed. “Why go to such lengths to contact us?”

“I don't need to say anything, you will get most of the answers if you just stay and watch anyway”, Ink laughed, looking over at Blue. “I think you can remove his blindfold now, he should be able to see the look on their faces.”

Blue nodded, walking behind Nightmare and untying the blindfold. Nightmare opened his eye having to blink a little to adjust to the strange lighting. Then he looked over at the portal, at his gang.

“Boss”, Cross said, face stuck between a frown and a smile. Glad to see the other, uncertain of what will happen.

“Guys”, Nightmare rasped and he was surprised at how weak his voice sounded. This place really wasn't going easy on him. “Whatever happens, don't give in to their demands! I can handle whatever they will do, but I need you to stay strong for me as well.”

Killer took a few steps back, moving to the rest of the gang again. “We will, boss”, he said, looking at Nightmare. “We'll get you out of there, just wait for us!”

“Don't rush anything”, Nightmare said, sighing.

“How touching”, Ink said, feigning tears. “But don't think we won't hurt him just because you just so heroically decided to stay and watch. He'll just get to keep his arms.. for now. Blue, bring in the rest!”

Blue nodded and went out of the room for a moment, coming back with two boxes a few seconds later. He put both of them on a table next to Nightmare, opening them. One was filled with various torture-devises the other... with various sex toys. So that was how they wanted to play this then.

“Now, Nightmare”, Ink giggled, walking over to the table, looking at his array of sex toys. “We would like you to form your ecto for us, it would make this a lot easier.”

“Like hell I will”, Nightmare scoffed with as much force behind his voice as he could muster. 

“Are you sure?”, Ink asked, tilting his head to the side. “There will be consequences.”

“I certainly am!”, Nightmare said, pulling against the chain that held his arms. 

“Well, your loss”, Ink shrugged, looking over at Blue again. “Feel free to try out that knife.”

“Hmm, okay”, Blue nodded, taking a shiny golden knife out of the second box, walking behind Nightmare.

“Every time you won't comply to our orders, Blue will use that beautiful knife to cut one of your tentacles off”, Ink laughed maniacally.

Just after he said that, Nightmare could feel the knife sink into his tentacle, cutting through it like butter. Nightmare had to press his teeth together so he wouldn't scream, looking down so he wouldn't have to look into the faces of his gang, too scared of their reactions, scared to see their terrified faces, scared it would make him weak.

His tentacle fell to the ground, dissolving into black goop which was also dripping out of the wound now. He didn't have the energy to heal. This was certainly getting dangerous.

“So, learned your lesson yet?”, Ink asked.

Nightmare steeled himself for what he would say next, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth again. “Like hell I have! You can take all my tentacles if you want, I won't give you what you're asking for!”

“Just know that you asked for it..”, Ink shrugged.

“Boss, wait!”, Cross screamed from out of the portal. “Y-you're obviously hurting! D-don't let them-”

“Cross”, Nightmare sighed, looking at the monochrome skeleton. “I told you, I can handle this. Just let me..”

“Isn't there anything we can do?”, Horror asked.

Ink turned around, a big smile on his face. “Surrender”, he sang.

“W-we can't”, Killer pressed out between clenched teeth. 

“You won't”, Nightmare said sternly and looked back at Ink. Looking him directly in the eyes like this, Nightmare noticed Ink's eyes were both yellow and star-shaped, not even changing as he was blinking. Something was terribly off here. “Do it if you have to”, he finally spat, “I won't form my ecto for you.”

“Too bad”, Ink smiled and nodded at Blue. The smaller skeleton started brining the knife down on another tentacle, cutting through it painfully slow. Nightmare gripped at his restraints, doing his best not to scream out at the pain that was running through his back while his tentacles got cut off.

By the time Blue finished cutting off the remaining three tentacles Nightmare was panting, cold sweat running over his slimy body.

Ink just laughed, gripping Nightmare's body tight and turning him around, showing his backside to the others. “Look really well”, he chimed, smiling at the others. 

Nightmare could've sworn he heard one of them retch and when he was turned back he saw Dust, who hadn't said anything this whole time, sitting on the ground with a bucket in his arms, head deep inside of it. 

“Aaaww, someone seems to have a weak stomach”, Ink giggled. “That's just too bad, we won't stop just because of that, Dusty.”

As much as he wanted to, Dust wasn't able to retort with a sly comment, whimpering as his body started shaking again. Horror kneeled down next to him, gently patting his back, whispering sweet nothings. 

“Ecto?”, Ink just asked, obviously getting annoyed by Nightmare.

Nightmare shook his head, not trusting his voice right now. Ink sighed, stepping in front of Nightmare again. He raised his hand to Nightmare's torso, lifting the other's shirt up and moving his hand to one of the goopy ribs, grabbing down on it. 

Nightmare's eye widened as he understood what Ink was about to do. The “No, stop, wait, I-I'll do it!”, tumbled out of his mouth before he even realised it, images of his past flooding his mind. Broken bones.. were a pain he did not want to feel again.

“Oooh, so we struck a nerve, huh?”, Ink grinned, obviously happy about it.

Nightmare didn't say anything, just gulped, looking down. He couldn't face his gang right now, embarrassed of himself. Shuddering, he formed his ecto. Anything they would do to him like this would be better than feeling his bones shatter again.

Blue stepped in front of Nightmare, raising the knife again. This time, he carefully cut trough Nightmare's clothes, watching as they fell to the ground in pieces. Once Nightmare was completely undressed, he stepped back, making sure the gang saw Nightmare's exposed ecto as well.

“Get a good look at him”, Ink hummed, dressing out of his pants. “Before we stain him, that is.” 

He moved behind Nightmare, pressing his dick between the other's legs. His hands wrapped around Nightmare's hips, spreading his pussy open with his fingers before he tried to push his dick inside.

Nightmare screamed out, the pain unbearable as he felt his ecto ripping open, tearing from the force Ink used to press into his unprepared pussy. Black blood started running over Ink's dick almost immediately but Ink kept pushing in, just using it as lube. 

The whole gang held their breaths, painful minutes ticking by while Ink's dick barely moved further into their boss. Nightmare, who all of them looked up to, crying while he was penetrated by their enemy. 

Tears ran down Cross' face while Killer buried his head in the other's hoodie. Dust was still stuck in his bucket while Horror wasn't sure who to console anymore. All of this was a mess and Nightmare was in the middle of it. And Ink had just started.

A relieved sigh escaped all of them as Ink's dick finally moved all the way in and Ink moved his hand to Nightmare's clit. 

“You did so good”, he sang, voice sugary-sweet, but laced with venom. “As a reward, Blue will remove the chain holding you to the ceiling.”

Just as he said that, Blue moved in front of Nightmare, stepping on a stool to reach up to the chain. The moment it was removed, Nightmare's hands slumped down against him, having gotten weak from staying in that high position for too long. Not that his legs were any better..

From behind him, Ink shoved him down to his knees and this time, Nightmare actually complied without complains, kneeling down on the floor with Ink still buried inside of him. He crawled in on himself, hiding his head in his arms. He didn't want his gang to see him like this. 

Ink grabbed Nightmare's ass cheeks, slamming his dick into him harshly, rocking back and forth into the other's pussy from behind. As much as Nightmare tried to suppress his voice, whines and whimpers made it past his teeth every now and then. Every move from Ink hurt him, blood spilling everywhere. 

He yelped surprised as his head was suddenly lifted. Blinking, he looked up into the face of Blue, indifferent expression telling him nothing, except that he wouldn't like what would happen next.

“Open your mouth”, Blue told him and even though he said it completely different than Ink did, Nightmare knew it was an order. And so he did as he was told, opening his mouth. Seconds later he had Blue's dick inside of it, almost chocking on the length of the other. Blue stepped to the side a little so that the four watching from the portal had a good view of their boss sucking of the Underswap skeleton. Nightmare closed his eye, tears spilling out as he did so. How could he face the others ever again like this?

Behind him, Ink was panting quite heavily and Nightmare already knew what was next. The artist rammed deep into him a few more times, making Nightmare scream against Blue's dick before he spilled his rainbow magic into Nightmare's pussy, filling his stomach up.

“Haaaah, nothing better than a good fuck”, Ink sighed as he pulled out. “Now, better finish fast so we can get to stage two, alright Blue?”

“Sure”, Blue nodded, changing the pace with which he trust into Nightmare's mouth. Spit was flowing out of his mouth as he got unable to swallow, throat burning from the wrong use. Blue was obviously feeling good if the soft pants that escaped him were anything to go by. 

Without warning, Blue came into Nightmare's mouth, cum shooting down the other's throat. Blue pulled out and lifted Nightmare's head, forcing his mouth open. “Don't spit it out”, he hummed. “Show it to your gang!” He stepped aside and showed the inside of Nightmare's mouth to the others. Nightmare weakly closed his eye again, hearing the others' gasps and cries was enough for him, body starting to shake again. Ink and Blue just laughed next to him, obviously enjoying torturing the other. 

“Alright, now swallow”, Blue told him and Nightmare immediately did so. Then Blue helped him up and turned him around, forcing him to kneel down again, his backside now facing the portal. 

Ink kneeled down next to Nightmare, looking at the portal. “I wonder, which hole should we use next?”, he asked. “Pussy or ass, it's up to you to decide.”

Surprised sounds and a lot of 'No's came from the portal, some of them probably shaking their heads. Nightmare was glad he didn't have to see them. 

“Aaww, not willing to make a decision?”, Ink asked. “We're just gonna use both of them at the same time then”, he shrugged. His decision was finite, he wasn't gonna take suggestions anymore. Walking over to the table he looked over his collection. He picked up two items, then walked back to Nightmare, kneeling down again. Nightmare yelped as he felt something press into his ass. 

“Beads, in case you were wondering”, Ink hummed, pressing them into Nightmare one after the other.

It hurt, Nightmare bit into the ropes around his arms in order not to scream. They got bigger the more Ink pushed into him, or.. at least it felt like it. 

“There, all set”, Ink laughed, slapping Nightmare's ass after he finished pushing them all the way into it. “Now to get to the other one”, he laughed, picking something up from the ground. If the gasps from his gang were anything to go by, it was nothing good.

His premonitions only got confirmed as something extremely big got pushed into his already torn pussy. 

“Come on, it can't be that bad”, Ink spoke behind him. “Just take it. Calling yourself the king of nightmares if you're not even able to take a dildo.”

Nightmare whimpered, biting his tongue to suppress his screams as Ink didn't stop pushing the giant thing into him. He felt his ecto tear even more, the blood doing nothing to guide the dildo in at all and Ink seemed to get impatient.

“Blue!”, he called out. “This isn't going anywhere, you do it, I don't have the strength. Make sure that thing enters him all the way, I don't want to see an inch of it when you're done!” 

Nightmare could hear Blue step in behind him and suddenly the dildo got pressed into him with a lot more force, actually moving inside of him, spreading him wider than he'd ever been, breaking him in the process. Nightmare screamed out, loud, pained sounds filling the room. 

He couldn't hold back any longer, the pain was unbearable, his whole body shaking. All the sensations mixed together and he was unable to tell where the pain was coming from anymore. Blood was pooling all around him and his vision got blurry.

“Come on, don't pass out on us, Nightmare!”, he heard Ink's voice as if it came through a barrier of water, barely able to make out the words. 

Someone yanked him up, turning him around, a sudden light hitting his face. He didn't see anything.

“Boss!”

“Nightmare!”

He heard people screaming, thought he recognized their voices but he couldn't find faces for them, everything blurry. 

“W-we're getting you out of there.”

“Please, hang in there for us!”

The voices seemed nice. They said they were getting him out? He didn't know where he was, but that sounded nice.

“Save me”, he whimpered, voice barely audible, rasped through a used throat. He wanted to get away from this place.

He closed his eye and suddenly he was back in his old AU, playing with his brother. He wanted to sleep, felt like he really needed it. His brother's hands were kind, gentle on his aching bones. He could stay here for a while.

Meanwhile, Cross almost freaked out as Nightmare's body went limp in Blue's arms, his ecto disappearing, leaving bones covered in blood. The whole scene was horrible, the last words of his boss stuck in his head.

“He passed out”, Ink sighed, shaking his head. He turned back to the portal. “We'll call you to our next session, make sure you're ready for more! And Blue, clean this mess up!” 

Ink closed the portal and turned around to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, funny


	24. Day 23: Cross/Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cross-dressing | Stripping | Tentacles | ~~Piercings~~   
> Pairing: Cross x Nightmare  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity  
> Length in Words: ~1.3k
> 
> featuring big boobs Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're teasing Cross again

Cross shoved all the pillows down his bed. Not there either. Weird. He always believed himself to be a very tidy person, room perfectly cleaned and everything right were it belonged. Only... he couldn't find his jacket and he was supposed to be dressed and ready in half and hour. He didn't want to get scolded by his boss.

“Looking for something?”, he heard a low rumble from the corner of his room. Turning around he saw Nightmare, wearing.. the jacket he was looking for. And his turtleneck.. and his pants. Actually, he was perfectly dressed in Cross' outfit.

“B-boss?”, Cross asked, confused.

“I asked if you were looking for something”, Nightmare repeated.

“Uuhm, well, yes”, Cross stammered, looking away. “I.. was looking for my clothes, actually.”

“So? Finally found them or should I help you look for them?”, Nightmare asked.

“I... I think I found them”, Cross answered.

“Oh, good, then I suppose you won't need me, right?”, Nightmare said and turned to the door.

“Wait!”, Cross called out and Nightmare turned around. This.. was awkward. Nightmare must know he was wearing Cross' clothes. Why was he playing with the other? “Uuhm, I.. you.. my clothes, uuhm.”

“So you do need my help? But you just said you found them?”, Nightmare cooed, turning his head to the side. How dare he look so damn adorable?

“You.. uhm.. you're wearing..”, Cross started, then yelped in surprise as Nightmare stood behind him all of a sudden.

“I'm wearing your clothes, is that it?”, he rasped.

“Y-yes”, Cross said, blushing brightly.

“So, you're asking me to strip?”

“I...”, Cross hadn't thought about that. To get his clothes, Nightmare needed to undress out of them. “I mean..”

Nightmare smiled. “So that's a yes then?”, he chuckled and moved in front of Cross. Cross suddenly got aware of Nightmare having formed his ecto below the clothes, his big breasts filling the shirt almost completely. 

Smiling knowingly, Nightmare started undressing, taking off the scarf first, letting it fall to the ground. Then he got to work on the X-shaped stripes that were tied over the jacket. His fingers moved like he'd never done anything else, easily dressing out of the outfit that gave Cross so many problems every morning. Cross could only stare as Nightmare finally shrugged off the jacket, revealing the shirt underneath, barely fitting him as his breasts took up most of it.

“Like what you see?”, Nightmare asked, noticing Cross' eyes on him.

“I-I.. uuhm”

“Be honest, Cross”, Nightmare whispered, one hand tilting Cross' head up to look him in the eye.

“Y-yes”, Cross answered, his blush just getting darker. “Y-you look good in m- in my outfit.”

Nightmare chuckled. He got what he wanted. His tentacles slowly moved in front of him, slipping below Cross' pyjama shirt, lifting it slightly to reveal the other's formed ecto. “Look who's getting excited”, he hummed.

“I-I, I didn't mean-”, Cross stuttered, not sure how to wind out of the situation he found himself in. 

“No need to hide it”, Nightmare whispered next to his head. “We're going to have some fun.” 

Cross yelped as Nightmare's tentacles undressed him out of his pants and shirt at the same time, throwing the clothes onto the next chair. Then, Nightmare got out of Cross' pants as well, leaving him in only the sweatshirt, which barely covered his lower body, teal thighs perfectly visible. 

Nightmare got down on his knees in front of Cross, rubbing his head against the other's hips, one hand moving to Cross' cock. Cross moaned as Nightmare's hand wrapped around it, hands flying up to cover his mouth. 

“Cute”, Nightmare hummed, moving his hand along Cross' dick slowly, without a care in the world. He shifted slightly, so his face was directly in front of Cross' swollen member and stuck his tongue out, softly running it over the slit. 

Cross' legs started to tremble and, noticing this, Nightmare shoved him back a little, forcing Cross to sit down on the bed. Then he went back to the other's dick, opening his mouth to take him in, his one hand still gripping the base of it, while his other went down between his legs, fingers rubbing over his own clit.

Cross bit down on his hand in a futile attempt to suppress his moans, eyes unable to leave Nightmare's face. The other looked up at him, dick still in his mouth and hummed a questioning sound, throat vibrating against Cross' member. A moan slipped past his hand and Cross turned away, embarrassed. 

Sighing, Nightmare moved away from Cross' dick, hand touching the other's cheek, turning his head back to look at Nightmare. “Don't suppress it”, he hummed. “I want to hear you. Cross, look at me!”

Cross opened his eyes, staring into Nightmare's eye, tears in his own sockets. Nightmare nuzzled his cheek, pressing a quick kiss to Cross' mouth. “Don't be embarrassed”, he murmured. “I want both of us to enjoy this, okay?”

Cross nodded. Nightmare let out an exasperated sigh, then went back to sucking Cross' cock. This time, he took both of Cross' hands and put them on his head, pressing them down slightly, forcing Cross' dick deeper into his throat in the process. Cross yelped again, but was unable to move his hands back up, Nightmare's grip strong on them. Now he was forced to let his voice spill out freely. 

And Nightmare enjoyed the sounds coming from the other. His tentacles curled behind him, one slipping into his pussy, starting to stretch him slightly. Two more moved up under the shirt he still wore, curling around his breasts. Nightmare moaned softly around Cross' member, sending a vibration through the hardened ecto. Cross' hips jolted up pressing his member deeper into Nightmare's mouth and he moaned loudly while Nightmare made a slight chocking sound.

Suddenly growing confident, Cross tightened the grip he had on Nightmare's head and started moving his hips up, fucking Nightmare's throat. Nightmare's eye widened and he gripped down on the bedframe to stabilize his position, tears gathering in his eye. 

It wasn't that it felt bad, he was just surprised was all. He found himself enjoying the slight pain every time Cross hit the back of his throat.

A second tentacle moved to his entrance, slowly staring to press in and Nightmare whined at the stretch. He gasped as it finally went in, forgetting he was sucking Cross off for a moment. Cross realized it too late and pushed into Nightmare's mouth with full force, getting even deeper in than he was before. Before Cross could even start to apologize, Nightmare let out a loud moan, tongue wrapping around the dick in his mouth, hands gripping the bedsheets hard as he came. 

"S-shit, Nightmare", Cross panted, all movement stilled for the moment. 

But Nightmare had announced to give both of them some fun, so he kept sucking Cross' dick, even though the other skeleton seemed completely perplexed for the moment. By the time Cross came back to his senses, he was close. Really close. With his hands on Nightmare's skull, he tried to pry the other away, but Nightmare seemed determined to keep going til the end, moving his head up and down again, hands pressing Cross' hips down so he wouldn't move away. 

Now it was Cross' turn to grip the bedsheets, breathing Nightmare's name as he came, purple magic spilling down Nightmare's throat. Nightmare drank up all of it, then moved his head away from Cross' crotch and both of them let their ecto disappear. 

"Breakfast is ready", Horror called from the kitchen before any of them could start to say anything. 

Nightmare got out of Cross' shirt and threw it in the other's face. "Be down in 2", he said before he disappeared in a puddle of goop. 

Cross just sighed, staring at the tangles mess of his clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta saw the prompt "Cross-dressing" and immediately went "Someone needs to wear Cross' clothes in this" and honestly? Who was I to deny her that perfect idea?


	25. Day 24: Blue/Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Massage | ~~Omorashi~~ | Collaring | ~~Food Play~~  
>  Pairing: Blue x Dream  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, possessive behaviour  
> Length in Words: ~800
> 
> featuring possesive!Blue and a Dream that used to have functional wings xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is non-con Saturday!! (heh, sorry)

“Hey love”, he heard Blue's voice after the door opened. “I'm back.”

“Welcome home”, Dream hummed, voice weak.

“Did you miss me?”

Dream knew better than to tell him the truth. “Of course I did”, he settled on, faking a smile as best as he could.

Blue climbed onto the bed Dream was sitting on letting the blanked slip off the other's shoulders, revealing his naked bones. “I'm so glad to hear that”, he hummed, leaning his head against Dream's shoulder, rubbing small circles on the scar that was just underneath and the mirrored one on Dream's other shoulder. 

Dream shuddered. He hated it. They hurt sometimes and Blue's hands felt nice when that happened but he hated it, hated how he was always reminded of the horrors he faced, the feeling of Blue's hands ripping his wings of his shoulders. 

_You won't need them anymore, now that you're with me_ , he had said. _You won't fly away, right my little bird?_ Dream wished he still could. 

Lost in thought, Dream barely noticed it as something cold slipped against his neck. He drew in a sharp breath however, as he felt that thing tighten around his neck, hands flying up to touch it, making the chains that held him bound rattle against each other. “W-what?”, he whispered.

“I got you a present”, Blue told him, pressing on his back to get Dream to stand up, guiding him in front of the mirror. “Do you like it?”

It was a collar. A blue collar and – looking closer – it had words engraved in it. _'Blue's property'_ Dream winced. 

“Y-yeah, it.. looks nice, thank you”, Dream said, still staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

Suddenly a sharp pain went through his body and his legs gave up under him, forcing him to the floor, trembling in pain. And then.. it stopped just as sudden as it started, but Dream didn't trust his legs enough to stand again. Blue kneeled down next to him, holding up a device for Dream to see.

“I got this so we won't need these heavy shackles anymore”, he sang. “Now, you have been really good these past few weeks, but should you disobey me again, I can make you feel pain at just the press of a button. The collar will also react if you try to leave this room, so no more escape attempts, understood?”

Dream nodded, tears forming in his eyes. He hated this.

“I did you a favour with this, you know?” Dream nodded again. “So, you will reward me for giving you something nice, right?”

“Y-yes, I will”, Dream sobbed, hands reaching up to open Blue's pants. 

It didn't even surprise him that the other was hard already, seemingly getting turned on if he could control Dream even more. Dream just sighed and formed his tongue, licking along Blue's dick, his fingers rubbing at the base of it. Soon, he felt Blue's hands on his head, gently rubbing over it. Dream didn't like it at all, always remembering how harsh and unkind, how brutal these hands could be to him. It made his soul squeeze in pain. 

Dream just closed his eyes, willing the lingering feeling away and opened his mouth, slowly taking Blue in. Blue pressed him down further with his hands and Dream almost choked, the new collar not making this any easier. But he kept going, he had no intention to get punished again. Tears flowing out of his eyes he just moved his head back and forth on Blue's dick, hoping the other enjoyed it enough to cum soon. 

He felt Blue's hands clench around his head, gripping him a little tighter as he started fucking into Dream's mouth, hitting the back of the other's throat. He chuckled slightly as he leaned over a little, tugging at the collar. 

Dream tried to gasp for air but his throat just tightened, making it impossible to breath. Blue moaned, his movements just getting faster. Dream was hurting, tears running down his face like a waterfall as the pain got too much for him. He breathed out in relief as Blue finally came, filling his throat with hot cum, his hands patting Dream.

“You did well”, he said, guiding Dream over to the bed again. “I'll get you something to eat now, be a good boy and wait here.”

Dream sat down and nodded, tears still falling down his face. He had no hopes of getting away from here again. Nobody would look for him, he wasn't missed. Ink probably already forgot him and the only other person that would want to find him was his brother, still hunting for the last golden apple. By now, he'd give it to him willingly if that would mean getting away from Blue.

Every day he prayed for Nightmare to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's gonna hurt (emotionally xD)


	26. Day 25: Cross/Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Against a Wall | Biting | Bondage | ~~Age Play~~  
>  Pairing: Cross x Ink  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, dub-con  
> Length in Words: 1.4k

Cross walked down into the castles dungeon, closing the heavy metal gates behind himself. It was his time to watch their prisoner and he already had the perfect plan to make this worth his time. Walking closer to the cell in question he looked down at the artist, hands tied together and chained to the stonewall behind him, legs chained to the ground. It was simply perfect. 

Cross took out the key, opening the cell door and immediately locking it behind himself again after he stepped in. He couldn't risk anything, too afraid of the punishment Nightmare would bring his way if he let Ink escape. Blinking, the artist looked up at him, to check who just entered his cell.

“Cross?”, he asked surprised. “Can't believe they let you down here.”

“It's not like anyone actually enjoys guard duties so Nightmare figured I'd be the best bet”, Cross chuckled. “I also pretty much volunteered this time, we got a lot to catch up on, don't you think?”

Ink shuddered, not sure what the monochrome skeleton was implying. Cross took a few steps closer, opening the chains that held Ink's legs bound. Ink almost sighed in relief before Cross just turned him around so that he was facing the wall, chaining his legs up again, tugging on the chains until Ink's legs were spread apart.

“What the hell?”, Ink protested. 

“Sorry”, Cross apologized, though, it didn't sound honest. “I just figured I liked you better like this.”

Unable to see what the other was doing Ink now had to fully rely on his other senses and so he basically jumped as he felt Cross' hands on his legs, travelling upwards to his pelvis. Cross' fingers were rubbing small circles all over Ink's thighs, up to his pelvis where they dipped into the small holes between the bones, drawing out the shape of Ink's pelvis so perfectly. Ink whimpered as he suddenly remembered something he hoped forgotten.

“What's wrong?”, Cross asked. “Back in my old AU you were always so eager to get into my pants, I thought you might need some form of release after you've been down here for quite some time now.”

Suddenly Ink was glad his face was turned away from Cross, embarrassed that these words made him blush as badly as they did. 

“No answer, huh?”, Cross asked, hands travelling up to the hem of Ink's pants. “Let's see if your body will talk more than you do.”

“N-no, Cross, don't!”, Ink called out but it was too late, his pants already yanked down to his knees.

“Screaming no when your magic is already pooling into your pelvis”, Cross laughed. “Really Ink, sometimes I do wonder if you ever tell the truth? And then I remember how honest you were when I buried my dick deep into your pussy every time you asked for it when you came to visit. And I think to myself that maybe the only time you're being honest is during sex, because your body won't lie to me.”

Ink shivered as the depth of Cross' words hit him and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his magic from forming his ecto-body.

Cross chuckled. “See, I don't need you to talk to me.” He started rubbing his fingers over Ink's clit with one hand, pressing two fingers of his other hand into Ink's pussy to stretch him. “What a shame it's so dark down here, I would've loved to see your rainbow colours a little better.”

“C-cross, stop!”, Ink whined. But his hips just rocked down onto the other's fingers.

“But why? You clearly want this, look at how wet you are already!”, Cross moved his fingers out of Ink, smearing them at his stomach to prove his point and Ink shuddered. 

He felt like he couldn't control his body, whining as he got even wetter with just Cross' fingers at his clit. This was bad. 

Cross sighed, disappointed as Ink didn't answer him and moved his hand back down again, working his fingers against Ink's pussy. Once he was satisfied with his work he moved both his hands up, caressing Ink's shoulderblades, humming. Ink squirmed as he felt Cross' dick press against him from behind, desperately trying to push his body into the wall, just away from the other. Cross didn't seem to notice, opening his pants to let his dick out, rubbing it against the other's pussy from behind.

“Are you ready, Ink?”, he asked.

Ink wasn't sure how to answer, still so willing to shy away from Cross. And yet, his body was longing to feel him again, surprised Cross would still be willing to do him after everything that happened between them. Ink was surprised as his mouth opened. “Y-yes”, he answered. “Do me like you did back then.”

Cross smiled, though Ink couldn't see it and in the blink of an eye he had his dick inside of the artist, moving into him bit by bit. Ink trembled, it's been some time since he got fucked like this, but his body betrayed him, rocking back against Cross right from the start. Ink felt like screaming, pleading for Cross to stop but he also wanted him to keep going. He was just so confused about himself.

Cross reached one hand around Ink's body, fingers playing with his clit again as he started moving in and out, pressing Ink against the wall. 

Ink clenched his teeth together, not wanting any sounds to escape him. He wouldn't give Cross the pleasure of hearing him, not wanting his mouth to betray his inner struggle. 

Ink jumped again as Cross' other hand wrapped around his throat, pressing down with just enough force to get a whimper from Ink. “I know you like this”, Cross whispered, head suddenly right next to Ink's. He opened his mouth again, breathing warm air against Ink's neck before he used his small fangs to scrape against it, trailing down to Ink's shoulder. He chuckled slightly before he bit down on it hard, making sure it would bleed.

Ink screamed out, not expecting Cross to be so rough. He whimpered as he noticed blood running down his shoulder, getting frightened. Though, it only seemed to turn him on even more.

“Don't forget who you belong to”, Cross whispered. “You told me you're all mine back then and even though I still can't be sure if you meant anything you said, I'll just assume that this is true. And I will keep you, mark you so that everyone knows your mine now that you are tied here, unable to leave me again.”

Ink moaned, all inhibitions fading now that he made the first sound. He meant a lot of things he told Cross back in his old AU even though Cross seemingly doesn't believe any of them now that Ink became the traitor. Maybe, just maybe he didn't mind the other taking the control back. Finally breaking out of his stupor he started rocking his hips back onto Cross, his body the only thing the other seemingly still trusted, showing him his decision instead of talking. 

Cross hummed satisfied and rocked into Ink hard. His tongue trailed over the fresh wound, licking up Ink's blood before biting down on it again. This time Ink moaned, he was prepared for it now and he liked it. Cross turned his head around, pressing a kiss to Ink's mouth and Ink opened up without the other having to ask. Cross eagerly shoved his tongue into his mouth and Ink came the moment he got to taste his own blood. Cross laughed into the kiss, speeding up his movements while he explored Ink's mouth like he was starving. 

And somehow he was, always yearning for the artist even though he didn't trust him anymore. He was glad he had him back, bound in the dungeon, perfectly at Cross' mercy. Thrusting into Ink one last time Cross came inside of him, staining the other's rainbow ecto purple. 

Once he was done he pulled out, panting. After he readjusted his own pants he unshackled Ink to get him back into his initial position. Ink started to tremble after the warmth of their actions left his bones and he was glad as Cross pulled out a paper towel to wipe his bones clean before he pulled Ink's pants back up. 

Then he left the cell, sitting down on the bench that was placed there for the person that was on watch, staring at Ink, a smile never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow can write some possesive characters, as a treat


	27. Day 26: Ink/Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Swallowing | Genderbending | ~~Uniforms~~ | ~~Fucking Machine~~  
>  Pairing: Fem!Error x Ink  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, completely out of character hahaha  
> Length in Words: ~800

“Really?”, Ink asked excited.

"Yeah, but only if you don't touch me", Error repeated again.

"I won't, promise!", Ink said, holding up both his hands.

Error looked to the side for a moment, contemplating whether this was a good decision or not. But the artist had repeated he wouldn't touch her every time she asked him and he seemed sincere about it. With a sigh she formed her ecto and her clothes filled out visibly.

"Woah, they are huge!", Ink exclaimed, staring at Error's breasts.

"N-no touching, remember?", she stammered, getting a little unsure again.

"Yeah, sorry I just.. got overwhelmed by your beauty. I won't touch you, I promised."

Error nodded and watched as Ink undressed, then formed his rainbow ecto, his dick already hard, standing proudly between them. Error looked at it for a while, then kneeled down in front of Ink. With a quick move of her hand she had the artist's wrists bound behind his back.

"E-error?", he asked a little surprised.

She looked up at him as if she hadn't even noticed what she did and – judging from the look she gave Ink as she saw her strings wrapped around his arms – she really didn't.

"U-uuh, sorry, I-"

"Does it make you feel better?", Ink asked.

"What?", Error looked at him shocked.

"I asked if it makes you feel better to have my hands tied up."

"It.. y-yeah.."

"Then, leave it like this", Ink smiled. "I want you to be comfortable."

Error looked down at her hands for a moment, then nodded. "Thanks", she said.

Then she opened her mouth and let her tongues out, slowly letting them trail over Ink's rainbow dick. Ink let out a breathy moan as his length was engulfed by new warmth

Error managed to cover all of Ink's length with her tongues, the five of them swirling all around it. It was weird to her, to let her tongues run over the other's ecto like this. It didn't give her the usual burn touch would cause her but actually felt quite nice, the other's warm ecto against her own, equally warm tongues. It allowed her to taste Ink and she didn't hate it. 

She moaned slightly as Ink's hips jerked forward and his dick almost pushed into her open mouth. Deciding to allow Ink the pleasure, she moved her head down onto his dick a little, taking just the tip into her mouth.

A loud moan could be heard from Ink and as Error looked up she saw that he was staring down at her. She smiled a little around the other's dick before she moved her head further down on it, eyes never leaving Ink's.

Ink's hands struggled against her strings and he pressed his teeth together to keep himself from just fucking into Error's throat and Error appreciated that he let her do this at her own pace.

Once she managed to take his whole length into her mouth Error started moving her head back and forth slowly, still letting her tongues run all over the other. She moaned as she felt Ink's dick push against the back of her throat and wrapped her hands around Ink's wrists, letting the strings disappear from them. 

Ink gasped in surprise as Error tugged at his hands, guiding them over to her breasts. She looked up at Ink and nodded briefly before resuming her work on the other's dick. For a short moment Ink wasn't sure he got it right, but as Error moaned after he squeezed down on her breasts he got excited, groping Error's breasts through her clothes. He breather out a shaky moan as he realised they were just as soft as they looked and suddenly his hips jerked forward, thrusting deep into Error's throat. 

Error moaned around Ink's dick, pleasure searing through her body from the way the other grabbed her breasts. She moved one of her hands into her pants and rubbed at her own clit, closing her eyes at the pleasure. 

“S-shit, Error”, Ink moaned, fingers playing with the other's nipples. “Y-you're doing great, babe. I'm so close.”

Error hummed in acknowledgement and moved her head a little faster, sucking on Ink's length while her tongues wrapped around it in her mouth. Ink's hands began to shake around her breasts and moved to hug around her shoulders. Seconds later he came, screaming Error's name as he buried his dick deep inside of her.

Error swallowed all of it, licking her mouth after she pulled away and looked up at Ink again. “Actually, this wasn't so bad”, she panted. “Maybe I'll let you use your hands a little more next time.”

Ink blushed, just the thought of there being a next time almost got him worked up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah


	28. Day 27: Red/Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Inflation | ~~Phone Sex~~ | ~~Groping~~ | Deep-throating  
> Pairing: Red x Blue  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-/DUB-CON  
> Length in Words: ~800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super bad and not prove-read at all, I'm sorry but I'm tired

“Red, Reeeed”, Blue whined next to him. “This is boring, how can you just.. do this all day?”

The Underswap skeleton had invited himself over to Red's house, wanting to 'spend time together'. Red told him he just wanted to chill on the sofa, some MTT on the TV, a bottle of mustard next to him.. the good life, you know? But that little shit just came in, asking if they could do something together. And he didn't stop, annoying Red so much, he couldn't even focus on doing nothing.

“Okay, you know what?”, he scoffed, standing up. “You haven't shut up once in the what- fifteen minutes you've been here? I'm gonna give you something to do! If you can talk non-stop for that long, might as well use your mouth for something else.”

Right after he said that, he pulled his own pants down, forcing Blue to his knees and shoving his formed ecto-penis into the other's mouth.

Startled at first, Blue almost chocked on the thick length that pressed against his throat, trying to push the other away. But Red wasn't having any of it, grabbing the back of the smaller's head, pushing even further inside of him. Blue's hands wrapped around Red's legs, tears running down his face as he was forced to take the other's dick.

Red started moving his hips, fucking into Blue's throat at a fast pace. “Are you happy now? ”, he asked. “We're doing something together. Isn't that what you wanted?”

Blue squirmed, shaking his head. Though.. that didn't have the effect he wanted it to have at all, only making Red laugh as his dick was shoved around in Blue's mouth, hitting the walls of the other's throat.

"Maybe that was what you were asking for from the very start? 'Red, let's do something together!', bet you were just asking me to fuck you. Next time, alright baby boy? Today I'll cum into your throat, but if you're really so excited to have my dick inside of you, I'll give you a really good fuck next time you come over. "

That wasn't what Blue had asked for at all, hadn't even thought about it, never intended to imply something like that. And yet.. the thought of having sex with Red.. was enough to make him form his ecto. 

"Look at you", Red laughed. "Forming your ecto at the promise of sex, you're really up for it, huh?" 

Blue wanted to say something, anything in his defence, but.. even if his mouth wasn't occupied otherwise, suddenly he couldn't find any protest in himself. 

"Good boy", Red smiled, looking down at Blue. "And now, try to relax a little and enjoy my dick, okay?" 

Blue whimpered. He blinked, trying to get the tears out of his eyes but they were just replaced by new ones immediately. However, he did as Red told him, trying to relax a little. He took a shaky breath and tried to readjust his position so he was at least a little more comfortable. 

Then he gulped and his throat tightened around Red. 

"Ah, shit", the other screamed out. "Damn, that feels really good. You got a nice throat, you know that Blue?" 

Blue was taken aback by the compliment, not sure what to make of it, really. So he just hummed, the vibration of his throat sending shivers through Red and he jerked his hips forward again. 

"S-shit, Blue", he mumbled, every thrust hitting the back of the smaller's throat now. "I'm close, better prepare yourself." 

Blue closed his eyes, gripping Red's legs a little tighter as Red's thrusts became fewer in number but harder and more erratic.

Red came with a loud scream and red magic spilled from his dick. It seemed like his dick didn't want to stop again, spilling more and more magic into the other, Blue's stomach starting to fill, red liquid shining through his blue walls. Blue squirmed, trying to pull his head away but Red pushed him back, ramming his dick deep into him again. 

Blue was starting to shake as he got filled up. He had never seen anyone cum this hard before. His stomach started bulging outward, ecto stretching to fit all the liquid that ran into him. He was relieved as it finally stopped, body slumping into itself, exhausted. 

"Damn, I came a lot", Red sighed, breathing hard. "And just look at you!", he pulled up blues shirt, poking a finger into the other's now round stomach. "Red really suits, give me a moment to get my camera, don't move an inch!" 

Blue sighed. He didn't believe he'd be able to stand up anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.. definitely don't like this one xD


	29. Day 28: Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ~~Shibari~~ | ~~Scratching~~ | ~~Xenophilia~~ | Overstimulation   
> Pairing: Cross x Dream  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Soul-sex, Apples, Fangs, Biting  
> Length in Words: ~1.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross eats an apple. That's it, that's the drabble

Cross looked around confused. Both Dream and Nightmare had been staring at him ever since he sat down on the sofa with that apple. At first he didn't question it at all, just eating his apple, but it became pretty obvious that they were staring when Nightmare put his book down and Dream leaned his elbows on the table to put his head into his hands, looking directly at Cross'.. fangs. 

"Okay, honestly, I've got enough of this", Nightmare scoffed. He stood up with his book and just left, leaving Cross alone with Dream. 

"What's his problem?", Cross asked oblivious. 

"Uuuh, did you not... purposefully chose to eat that apple right in front of us?", Dream asked. 

"I.. what?", Cross let out a surprised sound. “What's got an apple to do with anything?! I wanted to start snacking healthy things because Horror was complaining!" 

"Uuuhm...", now Dream was blushing, looking away. "And he left me alone to explain this", he shook his head. "You know about the shape of mine and Nightmare's souls?”

“I don't think I do, are they any different from the normal one?”, Cross asked confused.

Dream sighed, this was not going how he expected it to. “Come with me”, he mumbled, standing up.

Cross was lead to Dream's room and as soon as they both entered, Dream locked the door behind them. He sat down on his bed, looking over at Cross with a slight blush. Then he summoned his soul in front of himself.

Cross took a few steps back, shocked at what Dream was showing him. “N-no way”, he stammered. “And I was.. in front of you..”

“Well..”, Dream sighed. “Because of that..”, he rubbed his legs together and Cross noticed how his clothes were filled out more than usual, his ecto probably formed. “I got a little problem now. And since it's your fault.. I'd like you to take care of it.”

Cross was still a little unsure what Dream would ask of him, but at the same time, he couldn't just deny the guardian..

“Okay, tell me”, he started, “what do you want me to do, exactly?” 

Dream sat up, looking over at Cross. “Undress me first”, he said. “I'm hot, have been for quite some time already. I need to get out of my clothes.” 

Cross nodded and moved his hands over to Dream, gently undressing him out of his tunic, then his bodysuit, revealing Dream's beautiful ecto underneath. He was right about being hot too, his whole body radiating heat. He shivered as soon as he was out of his clothes. 

“And now..?”, Cross started asking but Dream just shoved his soul in front of Cross.

As Cross only stared at it he said: “Take it” and Cross finally moved his hand over, taking the golden apple from Dream. Trusting someone with his soul... was a big step for a monster, that much Cross knew. 

“Are you sure about this?”, he asked. 

Dream nodded. “Now, bite into it”, he said, blushing. “I want you to use your fangs, I want to feel them, okay?”

“B-bite into it?!”, Cross almost screamed. “Wha- I.. I'm gonna hurt you!” 

Dream shook his head. “I'll tell you if it hurts too bad”, he said. “I trust you to stop immediately.”

Cross just stared at Dream for a moment, then nodded. If he was honest with himself, he also wanted to know what it would be like to sink his fangs into Dream's fragile apple soul. 

“Sh-should I start then?”, he asked and as Dream nodded he slowly lead the apple to his mouth, opening it to reveal his fangs and Dream moaned at the sight of them before Cross even did anything. 

He let his tongue out first, running it along Dream's soul for a moment and Dream let himself fall flat on his back on the bed, moaning. Cross looked at him relishing in the sight of Dream getting obviously turned on by the small act. He looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Deciding he wanted to see more of the other, Cross moved the soul to one side of his mouth, letting just one fang run along the outside of it, slightly scraping the surface. Dream arched his back, toes curling into the bedsheets as he moaned Cross' name, pleading for him to give him more. “More Cross, please!” 

Cross couldn't help himself, suddenly overcome with a wave of lust he sank his teeth into the apple soul deeply, golden juice running out of it, into his mouth and over his chin. It tasted sweet, like apple juice almost. He liked it. 

Dream on the other hand, screamed out, legs spreading wide open, his pussy spilling cum like a waterfall, hands clutching the sheets, eyes pressed shut. 

He came hard, but Cross didn't care. He just got started, pulling his teeth out of the soul again, licking over the spot that was left dripping gold, drinking up all of it. Then he turned the soul slightly, looking at it for a moment before he opened his mouth again, ramming both his fangs into it. 

“Cross! Oh stars, Cross!”, Dream screamed out, body shaking and tears spilling from his eyes. His hands were clenching and unclenching around the pillow as Cross slowly worked his teeth over Dream's soul. 

Cross smiled at Dream, soul still in his mouth and let his hands travel over the smaller one's body until he reached his pussy. He spread Dream's folds apart and entered two fingers inside of him.

Dream barely noticed them as they slipped in without problem. Cross thrust them in and out a few times, then decided Dream was wet enough. He stood up from the bed and slipped out of his pants, then climbed in top of Dream. Soul in one hand, he used the other to caress Dream's stomach a little, rubbing his dick against Dream's folds. He gave Dream a questioning look.

Dream moaned, looking up at Cross with tears flowing out of his eyes and nodded. “Do it”, he panted.

Cross smiled, leaning down and letting Dream's soul levitate between their faces as he slowly thrust his dick into the other. It went in without trouble, Dream already dripping wet and moaning.

He started fucking Dream, moving his hips back and forth and at the same time let his teeth sink into Dream's soul again. Dream cried and screamed Cross' name and all sorts of other things that got drowned out by all the moans that came in between. 

He pressed his head against the pillow lost in overstimulation, drowning in pleasure. The golden liquid from his soul was dripping against his chest, shimmering nicely in the small amount of light that came in through the curtains and Cross couldn't help but spread it all over Dream's body, moving his fingers everywhere, a soft trail of gold following them. He reached Dream's hips and as he spread the liquid over his clit Dream clenched around him hard enough to get both of them to cum, crying each other's names while breathing heavily and Dream's soul moved back into his body. 

“F-fuck, Dream”, Cross panted, slowly moving out of Dream again. 

“That was amazing”, Dream sighed, cuddling into Cross', exhausted. 

“Yeah”, Cross agreed. “Now to get you cleaned up.” 

“Five more minutes”, Dream whined. “I also don't think I can move quite yet.” 

Cross just laughed and caressed the other's back. “Alright”, he hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky


	30. Day 29: Dream and some random villagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Glory Hole | ~~Worshipping~~ | ~~Dry Humping~~ | ~~Sensory Deprivation~~  
>  Pairing: Dream x random villagers  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON  
> Length in Words: ~1.4k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, you thought I was done with the non-con for this month?

Dream was walking through the village with his brother, just talking as he got the sudden urge to use a toilet. Luckily, they just walked by some public ones.

“Uuuh, Nighty?”, he asked, a little embarrassed. “Mind waiting for a moment? I gotta use the toilet real quick!”

“Hmm? Sure”, Nightmare smiled. “I'll wait at the fountain up ahead, don't take too long, okay?”

Dream nodded and walked off, waving at his brother one last time.

Finally in the toilet he closed the door behind himself and sighed as he could finally release. Once done he looked around, but where the toilet paper was meant to be was only a rather large hole. Shaking his head in confusion he rummaged through his little bag for some paper towels, using them instead. Once done he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move even an inch. He panicked. 

“I-is anyone here?”, he screamed. “The door won't open! Please, I need help!”

“Heh, don't think we'll let you out that easily”, he heard a voice from the toilet next to him. “We locked your cabin from outside. We want you to provide some.. 'services' to us. If you fulfil them to our liking, we will let you out again, how does that sound?”

Dream hesitated for a moment, tears already forming in his eyes. He wished Nightmare was still here. “I.. I'll do it”, he said, voice shaking. No matter what it was, he needed to get out of here. He didn't want to keep his brother waiting for too long.

“Walk over to the hole in the wall”, another voice ordered him. Dream did so and was meat with a dick sticking through it. “And now be a good boy and suck on it, okay?”

“S-suck on it?”, Dream asked.

“Gods, are you that stupid? Take it in your mouth, use your stupid tongue! Like you did before, remember?”

Dream.. didn't remember doing something like that before, but he was too afraid to say so, the person on the other side obviously getting mad at him. So he just opened his mouth, guiding the dick inside. It was big, he could barely fit the tip inside of his small mouth and he coughed as it entered him. 

He choked as it was pushed deep into him without warning. “Come on!”, the guy on the other side called out, “None of us has all the time of the world, try and hurry a bit or do you want us to come by again later?”

Dream sobbed, this was horrible, he just wanted it to end. But to get out, he had to do what the people asked of him. With tears running down his face he attempted to move his head back and forth, hands gripping down on the walls as good as they could. The person on the other end seemed to get impatient again though, rocking his hips back and forth on his own, forcing his huge dick deeper down Dream's throat. Dream's hands gripped down on the walls for dear life while the person he had no face for pounded into him without mercy. 

Dream's knees were trembling and he was glad the hole allowed him to kneel in front of it, not sure he'd be able to stand otherwise. He was taken aback as small amounts of liquid started leaking out of the dick and into his mouth but he didn't have a lot of time to think about it as the guy on the other side pushed his dick into him faster, reaching even deeper now.

Dream screamed out as he was suddenly hit by hot liquid running down into his throat. The guy on the other side panted, grunting a little while his hips rocked forward again. Then he pulled away and Dream let out a shaky breath that ended in a cough. He didn't dare ask if they were done now. 

"Alright, now form your ecto and press your pussy against my dick once I put it through the hole, got that?!", the other guy demanded. 

Dream was taken aback a little. Yes he formed his ecto before, but why would they want him to... Shaking his head, he did so, not wanting to think about it longer than necessary. A dick was shoved through the hole again and Dream wasn't sure if he was just seeing things or it was actually bigger than the other one. His whole body ached just by looking at it. 

Clenching his teeth, Dream turned around, slowly walking backwards, trying his best to angle his pussy right. He made a surprised noise as his pussy moved against something warm and hard. Looking back, he just hit the dick that protruded from the hole. 

“Okay good and now press it in”, the guy told him.

Dream tried pushing back further but it hurt, hurt so bad he almost wanted to step away again, tears forming in his eyes anew. "It won't fit" , he whispered. 

"I'm sure it'll fit, we did this before and it went in, you just don't want to do it" , the guy complained on the other side. Dream was still unsure what he was talking about. "Alright, you know what? I'll do the work for you, just take a step closer so that your pussy is pressed against the wall." 

The guy seemed to take a step backwards, only the tip of his dick still visible on Dream's side of the hole and then Dream stepped closer to the wall, pressing his backside against it. The guy on the other side rocked his hips forward a few times and Dream screamed out as it finally slipped into him. He was almost sure he felt his pussy rip, the warm liquid that was running down his thighs probably blood. 

He whimpered as pain shot through his body, his legs feeling like they wouldn't hold him any longer. He collapsed on the floor of the cabin, doing his best to keep his pussy pressed against the hole even though the position hurt his back. It was nothing to the pain that ran through him with every thrust of the person in the other cabin though and he bore with it because it was his only ticked out. 

“It hurts”, he whispered. “Make it stop, anyone, please. I don't want this! Mom... Nighty... please..”

“What's he saying?”, one of the guys asked.

“Heh, dunno, probably just calling for his mom or his brother again. Pathetic. Nobody likes him, no one will come for him.”

Dream pressed his hands to his mouth, biting down on them while he got fucked through the wall. He didn't want the others to hear his calls. He was hurting, he wanted to leave, but he had to bear with this just a little longer.

“He feeling any good?”, one guy asked.

“He's feeling fucking amazing. Tight like he's never been used and he's clenching down on me so hard, it's like my dick will be ripped of at any moment.”

“Damn, seems like it's your lucky day then. You close?”

The second guy didn't answer, just grunting and pounding into Dream harder. Dream screamed out as he felt something hot flowing into him. It felt horrible and he just wanted it to stop. Once it did the guy also pulled out of him and Dream collapsed completely, crawling in on himself, arms wrapped around his legs.

“N-no more”, he whined. “Please, you promised. Let me go, please..”

“Yeah, yeah, don't go whining on us”, the guys huffed and it seemed like they were walking out of their cabin. Dream heard a sound, like something was pushed away from his door, then the two walked away.

While they were leaving Dream only heard them saying: “Gave it to that Nightmare guy pretty good today, don't you think?”

“Yeah man, he won't be walking straight for the next few days.”

Nightmare? But he was.. Did they believe they trapped Nightmare this whole time? Then.. all the things they said they'd already done.. Dream needed to talk to Nightmare. 

Actually, he really wanted to see his brother right now. 

After three failed attempts to stand up he finally managed to. He got dressed as good as possible, then stumbled out of the toilet cabin, only one thought on his mind.

Nighty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, my beta suggested it, I just wrote..  
> ( _that's not a good defense xD_ )


	31. Day 30: KillerCreamMare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Aftercare | ~~Role Reversal~~ | ~~Leather~~ | Enemas   
> Pairing: KillerCreamMare  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, Watersports, Orgasm Control, Sibling Incest, Tentacles  
> Length in Words: ~1.6k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the moment where I have to admit that I haven't gotten around to reading ATOS xD  
> The only thing I know is from a post saying Dream has a piss kink xD  
> I feel honestly bad about writing them when I haven't read the fic this pairing originated from, but also.. I wanted to write them?
> 
> Also.. not prove-reaf because I'm tired, sorry

They were all gathered up in Nightmare's giant bedroom, a king-sized bed with velvet sheets in the middle of it. However next to it were Dream and Killer, the latter having his fingers in the former, preparing him for their later activities. Both of them were naked. Nightmare was still in his usual outfit, watching them while sitting on the bed.

Cross, who was also undressed already had been sitting aside, watching as well, but..

“So, tell me Cross”, Nightmare finally spoke up, getting annoyed by the other's fidgeting. “What's your problem right now? You seemed excited about the idea before, but you've been off there, looking uncertain about something for a rather long time now.”

“I..”, Cross started, not sure how to state his problem without embarrassing himself. “I.. need to use the restroom”, he finally admitted, getting up from where he was sitting. “So, if you would excuse me..”

“Wait!”, Dream called out, catching the other's attention. “Do.. do it inside, please?”, he asked, robbing over to Cross and spreading his ass cheeks in front of him.

“I.. I'm supposed to what?”, Cross asked, taken aback by the sudden offer.

“He's asking you to use his ass as your personal toilet”, Nightmare shrugged.

“Cross, please”, Dream pleaded, looking at him with a reassuring smile.

Cross looked at him for a moment that seemed to drag on forever, then finally took that last step that separated him from Dream and pushed his dick into the already prepared asshole.

“I-I'll do it now”, he announced and as Dream nodded he let go, releasing hot piss into Dream's cute little ass. Dream started moaning the moment he felt the liquid hitting his insides, throwing his head back while he knelt there.

“Hnnnng, soo much”, he moaned as Cross finally finished. “T-thank you, Cross”, he smiled, then looked at the other two people in the room. “Now that we started with this, anyone else here who needs to take a leak?”

“Not gonna pass up on that chance”, Killer called out and walked over, pushing his dick into Dream as well, filling his bowels up a whole lot as well. Dream looked pleased with it.

Killer hummed as he pulled out again, looking down at Dream. “Sad..”, he mumbled. “Because your ecto is yellow I can barely see how much we filled you up.”

“I feel pretty full though”, Dream told him. “But I'd like to be filled up even more, in every hole, just like you promised to do me.”

“Not gonna deny that request”, Killer smiled.

“Use the bed this time though”, Nightmare called from the bed, pointing at it. “Not gonna watch you do my brother on the floor.”

“O-oh, right”, Killer laughed. “Damn, almost forgot we've got this beautiful bed just waiting to be used.” He leaned down, throwing Dream over his shoulder and walked over to the bed.

“Gentle”, Nightmare reminded him before Killer could throw him down on the bed. Killer just nodded, placing Dream down gently.

He looked over at Cross, giving him that big smile he always wore. “First come first serve”, he said, lying down and pulling Dream over. “I choose his ass, wanna wreck all that piss inside of him a little”, he decided and Dream moaned at the thought of it, stabilizing himself on his hands to hover over Killer's dick. Killer moved his hands to Dream's hips, gripping down on them hard, then guided Dream down onto his dick. 

“Ready, sunshine?”, he asked. Dream just moaned for him to finally start moving and Killer complied, rocking his hips upwards and drawing those sweet, sweet moans from the small guardian.

Cross, who finally walked over to the bed as well looked at them from the side, jerking himself off to regain what the erection he almost lost due to his suppression of the need to piss.

“Don't just stand around like that”, Killer told him, spreading Dream's legs wide open. He rubbed his fingers over the other's clit once, pulling them away completely covered in slick moments later. “Just look how wet he is. Got turned on from you pissing inside of him. I'd suggest you to use that, fruits of your work and all.”

Cross stared down at Killer's fingers for a moment, then at Dream's pussy, dripping wet already, moving and clenching with each of Killer's thrusts. Biting his tongue, he finally climbed on top of the bed, positioning himself right above Dream's entrance. The longer he hovered above it, the more the lust overcame him until he finally just rammed his whole length into Dream at once.

Dream screamed out, but it turned into a moan in mere seconds, his hands clenching in the air, searching for anything to hold onto. Which he got.. granted by his brother. Two tentacles slithered over, moving around his wrists and fingers as if they were actually holding his hands and Dream looked over to Nightmare. His brother just caressed his skull with his hands, letting his tentacles open his pants for him. Seeing the beautiful teal dick presented right in front of his face, Dream leaned over slightly, taking it into his mouth. He moaned as Nightmare started pushing it a little deeper into him, just the way he licked it, then started pounding into his throat.

Dream moaned satisfied, spreading his legs and rocking his hips, falling into the rhythm Killer and Cross had finally fallen into down at his pelvis. Cross groaned as he felt his dick slide against Killer's with every thrust, Dream's bowels full of piss just adding to the pressure as he pushed even deeper into the other's wet pussy.

Killer just kept his rhythm going, unbothered by Dream's head and hand basically covering most of his vision. He reached his hands around Dream's torso, grabbing the other's breasts and squeezing them, earning a suppressed moan from Dream and feeling how he clenched down on both dicks that were buried inside of him.

Watching Killer work on Dream's breasts, Cross didn't want to be left out, his fingers moving down to the smaller's clit, fingers rubbing over it. Tears appeared in Dream's eyes, overstimulated by everything that was going on, but he didn't stop moaning, hips still moving up and down with every one of the others' thrusts.

“You're doing good”, Nightmare told him, wiping his tears away, thumb rubbing over Dream's cheeks. Dream leaned into the touch, enjoying how tender Nightmare could be with his hands while he was so rough with his dick, thrusting deep into Dream's throat. He loved it, loved all of it, the contrast of his touch, the way he felt everyone inside of him. He enjoyed being the connecting piece between the four of them.

All of them noticed how Killer started panting, thrusts becoming sloppy. Nightmare looked at him and just said: “Hold it.” Killer winced, understanding the order, trying his best not to cum then and there.

With Killer falling out of rhythm, it didn't take long until Cross did so too, clenching his eyes shut, trying to focus, waiting until they got the okay from Nightmare.

Nightmare however kept thrusting into Dream who was still holding onto his tentacles, seemingly unaware of the others' struggle. Both Killer and Cross already feared they wouldn't make it as Nightmare pulled out of Dream's mouth.

“Tell them where you want it, Dream”, he hummed.

Dream looked up at Nightmare, then over at Killer, lastly at Cross. “I-inside please”, he moaned.

“You heard him”, Nightmare said. “Fill him up good.”

With loud moans both Cross and Killer came, finally getting to release what they held back for some time. Nightmare as well came, spilling his cum all over Dream's face.

At the feeling of getting filled up once more, Dream came as well, letting out a long moan followed by a jumbled mix of all their names.

Panting, Killer and Cross pulled out of him again, allowing Dream to sit up with a sigh.

“Who wants to take care of him today?”, Nightmare asked, looking at the others.

Killer and Cross simultaneously offered themselves up. Dream chuckled while Nightmare just sighed. They agreed that it was okay for both of them to do it and Nightmare went of. Meanwhile Cross picked Dream up and went to the bathroom while Killer went a different direction, deciding he'd gather everyone's clothes.

Once there, Cross lowered Dream into the bathtub, taking the shower head and turning the water on. After he checked for the temperature he let warm water run over Dream's body, washing off all the different liquids that stained his bones. Then he collected a washcloth from a drawer, wetting it and rubbing it over Dream's bones, cleaning off what remained.

Meanwhile, Killer entered the room, now fully dressed, carrying Cross' clothes and something that looked suspiciously like a sweater from Nightmare. He put all of it aside on the toilet seat, picking a towel from a shelf and holding it out, wrapping Dream in it after Cross was done cleaning him. He helped Dream to dry his body while Dream leaned his head on Killer's shoulder. After he was clean and dry he dressed in the sweater that was obviously a few sizes too big for him. Cross was dressed in his shirt and pants as well and all of them walked out of the bathroom and into the living room together.

Killer let Dream sit down on the sofa, a cup of hot cocoa and Nightmare already waiting for him there and Cross got Dream's favourite blanked, tugging him in nicely. Then, both skeletons sat down next to the small guardian, hugging him close. Dream giggled, sipping his hot cocoa. He enjoyed these moments a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sorry aaaaa  
> Actually wrote this for my beta, who ended up.. not reading any of my kinktober drabbles after the.. 4th day. Yeah, surprise, this was all unbeta'd...


	32. Day 31: Dreammare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Anything you want!   
> Pairing: Dreammare  
> Additional Tags/Warnings: unrealistic portrayal of sexual activity, NON-CON, Oviposition, Possessive behaviour, implied drug-use, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Praise, scarring/marking, Knifes, Inflation  
> Length in Words:~1.8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Day!! It is! Non-con Saturday xDD   
> featuring possessive Dream!

Nightmare ran through the forest, bones hot and tentacles flaring behind him. What the hell was wrong with him? He was just fighting his stupid brother and his group of idiots moments ago, this wasn't supposed to happen!

He saw a small hut in front of himself, seemingly abandoned and ran in, shutting the door behind himself before collapsing on the floor, panting. He was hot, his magic acting up. Before he could even think to check himself, his ecto formed and he yelped as his tentacles pinned both his hands down, obviously running without his commands at this point.

“What the-?”, he spat, but his voice broke and he gasped as another tentacle moved below him, ripping his pants apart, revealing his pussy. One of his tentacles immediately went to his clit, rubbing over it while another tentacle moved up to his mouth, forcing it's way inside. It started exploring the insides of Nightmare's mouth, constantly rubbing against his tongue and Nightmare struggles against it, confused at how much it turned him on. 

After some time the tentacle moved out of his mouth again, completely slick with spit now. It slithered down to Nightmare's entrance, circling around it while dipping in for a few seconds every now and then before pulling out again.

Nightmare whined as he felt his body growing hotter with every passing second, his pussy getting wet – not only from the spit on the tentacle – and he hated himself for it. He struggled against the tentacles that held his hands bound – to no avail, they were stronger than he ever was, effectively rendering him immobile. 

Nightmare pressed his mouth shut faster than he thought possible the moment he realized he was moaning. This was wrong! It shouldn't feel so good to have his tentacles rubbing at his pussy. And yet, his hips jerked back against them, he wanted more, but..

“No, no, no, oh please don't-”, he whimpered as he felt a tentacle slowly pressing into his pussy, trembling and moaning as it went in without problem, all slicked up, his pussy ready. 

It didn't hurt and Nightmare secretly wished it would so it wouldn't feel this good. Frustrated tears threatened to spill out of his eye as he tried to keep his hips from rocking onto the tentacle and he bit down on his arm so he didn't have to hear his moans. It was humiliating, even though there was no one watching him.

The tentacle thrust deep inside of him, reaching far into his formed stomach and Nightmare was unable to suppress a confused moan. He rocked his hips back onto it, rubbing his clit off on the other tentacle that was still hovering over it and with a loud scream he came, magic spilling out of his pussy. 

He slumped in on himself, panting. He hoped the tentacles were done now that his body felt exhausted, but he was to be disappointed.

The tentacle thrust inside him a few more times, then stopped buried deep inside of him. Nightmare yelped as he felt something even bigger press against his entrance all of a sudden. He tried to look back, but the angle made it impossible to see what was going on at his lower half. Giving up, he pressed his head against the cool wooden floor, hoping for the painful pressure to subside soon. 

Nightmare screamed out as the big thing finally slipped inside of him, painful knowledge filling his head.

“E-eggs”, he stammered. His tentacle was trying to fill him up with eggs.

Exhausted he closed his eye, this was going to be a long evening for him. He snapped his head around, looking at the door as he thought he heard footsteps outside. The door opened and he watched as a dark figure stepped in.

“Aaah, lucky me”, they said in a cheerful voice that Nightmare recognized everywhere. “I almost thought I'd miss out on the fun part, but as I see you only just started.”

“Dream!”, Nightmare screamed angrily. “What does that mean? What have you done to me?”

Dream just smiled and walked over to Nightmare, kneeling down next to the other's pelvis. A hand reached out to Nightmare's pussy, pushing the tentacle at his clit aside to touch the other. Dream chuckled.

“Don't tell me you came already?”, he smiled and pulled his hand away, staring at his slick-covered glove.

“Don't just stand there”, Nightmare protested. “Help me get that damn thing out already!”

Dream stared down at Nightmare, watching the other's whole body tremble as another egg got pressed into him. “I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person there”, Dream told him and suddenly his voice was dark, filled with something Nightmare had never heard in it before and Dream licked over his gloved fingers. “I'm just here to watch that spectacle go down and you were nice enough to get first row seats for me.”

Nightmare didn't say anything in return, just pressing his head against his arms, whimpering as the egg finally went in, filling his stomach. Another one was pressing against his pussy right after that.

By now Dream had walked over, kneeling down in front of Nightmare, caressing the other's head.

“You're doing so good”, he whispered and Nightmare looked up at him. “Relax, let it happen, your brother is here for you.”

Nightmare whimpered but allowed himself to lean into Dream's hands, cuddling up to his brother as more eggs pressed into him. Dream kissed Nightmare's temple slightly, then started whispering sweet nothings, his voice lulling the other in, getting him to relax a little. 

Nightmare had almost gotten used to the pain, his pussy stretching more and more as time went by, his stomach already bulging outward but still no end in sight. 

He screamed out as suddenly two eggs tried to get into him at once, body trembling as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Shhh”, Dream tried to calm him down, wiping the tears away while he caressed Nightmare's head. “Relax, it'll be easier if you do so.”

“D-Dream”, Nightmare whined hands desperately clinging to Dream's tunic, tearing and messing up the fabric. “There's two, two of them! It won't fit, Dream, they'll break me!”

Dream sighed, disentangling Nightmare's fingers from his tunic and slowly, oh so carefully turning the other over to his back, leaning him against himself. Dream then let one of his hands travel down, caressing Nightmare's stomach for a moment, tracing the shape of the eggs that were already inside of him, then moving further down, rubbing over the other's clit before he slipped two fingers in next to the tentacle. Nightmare screamed out thrashing around, crying and pleading for Dream to stop.

“Night!”, Dream called out, his other hand lifting Nightmare's head to look at him. “You did amazing up to now and I'm trying to help you but please, try to relax a little. It's almost over, I promise.”

Dream pulled Nightmare up and into a kiss to shift his focus away from the eggs that were pressing against his entrance, letting his tongue slip into the other's mouth. 

His other hand started to spread Nightmare's pussy a little more while it also tried to change the angle of the eggs a little so they weren't exactly next to each other.

Nightmare moaned into the kiss as they finally slipped in, leaving his pussy sore and burning. He whimpered as the next egg pressed against him already. Dream broke their kiss, giving Nightmare light pecks on the cheek before he moved both his hands to the other's stomach, running them over the already pretty full ecto.

“Just look at how many you managed to fit”, Dream told him excited, hands running over Nightmare's full stomach. “You did so good and you look absolutely beautiful like this!”

A few last eggs were pushed inside of him before the tentacle rammed deep into Nightmare's stomach, stirring up the eggs and making him scream out. Then it moved out, falling to the ground beside him.

“Nice and full”, Dream hummed, pressing down on Nightmare's stomach a little. “Good boy.”

Nightmare just panted in Dream's arms, exhausted and tired. He barely realised what was going on as Dream pushed him to his hands and knees, just thoughtlessly obeying. He heard clothing rip and wondered what was going on, but he didn't have to ask, crying out as Dream slammed his dick deep into him, the eggs moving to make room for it.

“Dream, what are you-”

“I haven't sat through this with you for nothing”, Dream told him. “These eggs won't exactly fertilize themselves, you know?”

“D-Dream? N-no, oh god, don't tell me-”

“Yes, Nighty, you will bear my children, aren't you excited!”

“I won't- oh god, no, I refuse to-”

“You're mine, brother”, Dream rasped as he kept fucking into his brother.

“I don't belong to anyone”, Nightmare spat angrily.

“Oh, but you do”, Dream chimed lovingly. “Or, soon you will. Let me give you a reminder, in case you happen to forget.” 

Dream pulled out a knife, moving it in front of Nightmare so the other could see what he was about to do. Nightmare tried to squirm away but all his power had been drained as the eggs were pushed inside of him and his brother suddenly seemed a lot stronger than he remembered. 

Dream carefully sank the knife down to Nightmare's ribs, stopping his movements so his marking would be as precise as possible. 

Once he pulled away, pocketing the knife again, a bleeding red 'D' scarred his brother's sternum.

Nightmare started to tremble heavily as Dream resumed thrusting into him, lacking the power to scream or protest and just letting it happen now. His brother's arms still felt strong, warm and save and he hated himself for leaning into them, giving the other what he wanted.

“Mine”, Dream whispered while he rocked his hips back and forth, getting sloppy already. “Mine, mine”, he repeated it like a mantra.

Nightmare didn't trust his limbs anymore, trembling like a leaf in the wind, his conscious slipping while Dream fucked him. He collapsed right as Dream came into him, fertilizing the eggs.

Dream kissed his unconscious brother before he picked him up, smiling down on him. “No one will ever take my brother from me again.” He pressed Nightmare's body closer to himself as he walked out of the hut, forming a portal. “Let's get you home, okay?”, he whispered. “I have to thank Sci for that stuff later. Forcing that mating instinct on your tentacles was such a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't belive it's over O.o


End file.
